I was made for loving you
by SeasonInHell
Summary: MWPP era,SBOC,RLOC,LEJP.This one's rated M for a reason,several reasons actually.Its primarily the story of Lily and James but there's also a lot about the other pairings.I hope you guys enjoy it and please rememember to review.
1. Chapter 1

My first MWPP story.Please don't hate me if it sucks. 

Disclaimer: Only the people you don't recognise are mine.The rest are all JK Rowling's

------------------------------

'...because of this, goblins lost their rights and to this date have not gotten them back.' And with that last full stop James was done with his History of Magic exam, his last one of his 6th year. He turned his head and saw his best mate, Sirius was bored out of his mind.

Sirius looked his way and saw that James had finished and mouthed 'Party in the common room?'

James said 'Hell yeah, dusk till dawn, mate'

A certain Remus Lupin caught this exchange and smirked to himself. He knew he was in for a fun-filled night. He said to Sirius

'Listen, lets apparate to London and get some Muggle booze as well eh?'

'Yeah sure no problem mate, we'll go to Hogsemeade, pick up some firewhiskey from Rosie and then apparate to London.'

And with that the Marauders happily planned their party, not caring about Professor Binns as the chances of him noticing the conversation were about as slim as Voldemort waltzing into the class in a tutu.

'Ok papers in please, Mr. Littleshrink that means you too...'

'Its Pettigrew sir.'

'Of course it is Mr. Shrimpycock...'

As soon as they were out of the class the other 3 boys started laughing at Peter because of the name given to him by Binns.

'AHAHAHAHAHA!! SHRIMPYCOCK!!!'exclaimed James.

'Oh my God Potter, GROW THE HELL UP!'

Lily had just walked out of the classroom along with Amelia, Amy for short, Potter, Lily's best friend and James' twin sister, Alice Walker and her boyfriend Frank Longbottom, a great friend of the Marauders, and Samantha Moore, or Sam for short.

'Oh fuck off Lily, you were laughing about it yourself' said Amy, coming to her brother's defense.

Lily glared daggers at Amy. Amy stared right back at her innocently. Lily decided she would get her friend back later and turned around to see James looking somewhat amused at that little exchange.

'Potter, if in the next five seconds I see your pearly whites, I'm going to hex them right the hell off.'

James continued to smile hardly scared of Lily. Lily fired a hex off at him and James casually deflected it. Lily then pointed her wand at James and pointed her wand at him and saying the words in her head

_Levicorpus_

James was ready for this and casually said 'Protego'.

The spell was reflected, but did not hit Lily but one very pissed off Alice. Sirius, and Remus burst out laughing, Peter was a little more discreet and Frank was trying very hard not too laugh.

'JAMES GET ME THE FUCK DOWN OR I'LL HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION!'

James quickly muttered 'Finite Incantem' and Alice landed safely right into Frank's arms. She was about to give James a piece of her mind when Frank stood her up and started kissing her. Alice looked quite appeased and James mouthed 'Thanks mate' to Frank who just laughed.

Lily took advantage of the situation, since James wasn't expecting anything, and shot off a full body-bind at him. He held out his wand and deflected it.

'GODDAMMIT' she screamed in frustration.

'You know Lily I'm surprised at you, I can't believe you'd try to hex someone from behind...'James said turning around with a grin on his face.Sirius and Remus and the rest of them turned around as they knew that something was about to happen .Lily was turning as red with anger.  
Amy was trying to tell James to run mentally but James stood his ground, not one to back down from angry women.

'Oh really Potter? THAT is against your 'morals and ethics '? What about hexing someone who did nothing to any one of you and torturing them,  
making their lives a living hell? AND DONT CALL ME LILY YOU PRICK! 'said Lily bringing up the incident that had occurred with Snape exactly a year ago.

'Oh please, I have my reasons for hexing Snape'' said James coolly.

"YEAH YOUR REASON IS THAT YOU'RE AN ARROGANT BULLYING-'

'Toerag, yeah sing me a new one Evans' said James with a hint of bitterness in his voice caught only by Sirius and Amy. Sirius and Amy were the ones who knew James best and they felt a bit sorry for him and Sirius knew that he ought to break up the little Potter-Evans row.

'AAAARGH!!YOU ARE SO GODDAMN ANNOYING YOU-'

'Bigheaded prick?' asked James sarcastically.

Lily was about to open her mouth but was cut off by Sirius.

'C'mon Prongs lets go mate, Ames you coming with us?' said Sirius

'Where?'asked Amy

'I'll only tell you if you agree first ', he said teasingly.

'Booze then?'

'Shit you know us too well' he said with a laugh. Sirius, Amy and James had all grown up together, as Sirius had been over almost every day since they were all in diapers, due to his cousin (and babysitter, although Sirius would never admit this) Andromeda's friendship with James' older sister Cassandra, or Cass for short.

Sirius, James, Remus and Amy set off separately, leaving Peter behind as he could not apparate at all. James and Amy couldn't _legally_ do it but they knew how too as they were taught by their parents in case there was an attack on their house. Amy allowed her thoughts to drift a little as she thought about her parents, slightly worried. Sirius caught her expression and allowed Remus and James to go ahead of him.

'You're worried about your parents ,aren't you?' he said in a low voice.

'No no it's nothing' she said hastily not wanting Sirius to worry about her.

'Yeah you're as much a good liar as Peter is graceful' He replied.

'HEY! I'm not that bad a liar. I managed to convince Minnie that you ate my homework.' She retorted, trying to change the subject.

Sirius gave her a stop-trying-to-change-the-subject look.

'Ok Sirius, I am worried, who wouldn't be? I mean for Christ's sake my parents who have almost died several times at the hands of that rat bastard,Voldemort, are in constant danger. I know that James worries and I know you worry all the time about them even if you guys do a better job of hiding it than I do .I mean-'

'Listen love, its not something I'm trying to give you a hard time over, I'm just trying to make you feel better.'

'I know, I'm just-'

'Worried, I know. We all are, Moony as well. They were always there for his parents, and had no problems with him being a werewolf. Although he may not have the attachment we do,I'm sure he loves them like they were his aunt and uncle. I'm just saying try not to think about it too much.'

'I know, Sirius I know.'

'Ok good' he said.

'Ames, don't worry about it. Mom and Dad will be fine.' said James. Him and Remus had overheard the entire conversation. 'Just try to get your mind off the subject and try to have fun , 'kay?'

'Yeah OK' she mumbled, 'thanks guys.'

"No problem sis', James said kissing her lightly on the forehead.

'OK we're here guys lets go.' said Remus as they arrived at the passage that lead into the 3 broomsticks .He really did love Mr. & Mrs. Potter as if they were his aunt and uncle as they were very understanding about his condition, lord knows his own aunt and uncle hated him for his 'furry little problem'.

They quickly checked the map for any signs of Filch, Mrs. Norris, and any other teachers and then proceeded, when given the all-clear from James, into the tunnel.

---------------------

Lily was frustrated as hell with James because of him managing to out-wit her. She did not attempt to hide this feeling at all and walked with an extremely irritated Frank, Alice , Sam and Peter to sit out by the lake. Sam had come up with the idea because she knew Lily loved the sunset and it would calm her down.

They reached Sam's favorite spot, right underneath the willow tree by which they had spent a lot of fun-filled hours .They were almost immediately joined by Fabian & Gideon Prewett and their girlfriends Marlene Mckinnon and Dorcas Meadowes. They all said their hellos and sat down and got comfortable.

'So guys how did you guys find the exam?' Lily asked

'Oh it was completely-'started Fabian

'And utterly-' said Gideon

'revolting.' Finished Fabian.

They all laughed except Marlene and Dorcas who found the antics of the twins normal now. Marlene was 5 inches shorter than Fabian's 6'1 , with bushy brown hair and an impeccable figure. Her clothes hugged her in all the right places. Dorcas matched the twins' height and had sleek and shiny black hair, she had a lovely tan where Marlene didn't, and she had a nice figure although hers was perkier as opposed to voluptuous like Marlene's. It was a wonder how two identical twins would fall for girls so different from each other.

'So you guys going to the party in the common room tonight?' asked Marlene

'There's a party in the common room tonight? I never heard about one' said Lily.

'Well its not exactly official but-come on Lil, its the end of the term ,are you seriously going to tell me that you didn't think that the Marauders would be celebrating?' Dorcas asked incredulously.

'Ummm...i wanna say no?' offered Lily.

They all laughed at Lily's expense and despite this Lily felt good hanging out with her friends and being happy in general because she knew that back at home all the company she would have would be her _bitch_ of a sister Petunia. Lily used to feel bad about Petunia hating her but she had decided to adopt Amy's view on the matter, which was basically 'Fuck her, she's not worth your tears' halfway through her fifth year.

They talked and laughed for hours and then went back to their dorms to get ready for the party.

Lily, Sam, Alice ,Marlene and Dorcas were soon joined by Amy who said that the guys were on their way she decided to part ways with them at Hogsemeade so that she'd be able to get ready for the party. The sound of loud raucous laughter told them that the Marauders had arrived and had already sampled some of the alcohol.

As they descended the stairwell they noticed a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws there as well. Amy noticed James staring at Lily like a goddess even though she was wearing just a black 'KISS' T-shirt and a pair of bell bottoms. James saw it differently. James saw a beautiful woman with eyes as green as emeralds, with her auburn hair streaming down till her mid-back and thought that she looked gorgeous in just a t-shirt and jeans.

Amy was too busy watching James to notice a set of eyes on her.She was dressed wearing a simple tight black tanktop, which hugged her in all the right places and a plaid skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees. She had her hair, normally raven black, with lots of blue streaks running through it. A low guttural growl escaped Sirius Black's throat.

Remus however was staring at someone else as if he had never seen them before in his life. Sam had come down in a green halter top which went with her green eyes, and a black miniskirt, with her long, light brown hair tied up . He noticed just how beautiful and well _desirable_ she looked and was turned on by just the sight of her walking down the stairs. He stared at her and looked hungrily at her exposed tanned flesh. As the guys were staring, the girls walked over to their respective significant others, Sam went over to Amos Diggory and gave him a light kiss on the cheek and Remus snapped out of his trance and felt a twinge of jealousy towards Diggory. He was surprised at himself as he felt that he had no right to be jealous. It didn't help much as he still felt rather envious of Amos.

Sirius looked on as Amy joined Robert Davies, her new fling ,and was quite put out. James watched Lily still entranced by her until he was snapped out of it by the sudden appearance of Andrew Blake, a 6th year Ravenclaw, also the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. All 3 boys gazed on unhappily as the women they each desired were out of their reach. Sirius and Remus were a bit shocked at themselves because they never knew they had feelings for Amy and Sam. Sirius dismissed it almost immediately reminding himself that he couldn't have her, as she was James' sister and one of his best friends._Anyway its probably just a passing fancy and its not worth ruining friendships over_he thought to himself although he had a feeling it wasn't quite as tame as that. Remus was annoyed at himself. _You can' t have a short term relationship with her ,she's one of your best friends and you can't have a long-term relationship because its too dangerous. Just get her off your mind and it'll pass_ he told himself.

With that the boys decided to find Peter and get smashed. Unfortunately for them Peter had disappeared and left a note saying that his mother was ill and he had to go take care of her.

'Poor guy ' said James,' he shouldn't have to deal with his mother's health on top of everything that's going on.'

'Yeah but life isn't bliss James, shit happens. We just have to be there for him ' said Remus.

'Right guys I may come off as a prick right now but lets go party our asses off eh?' ,Sirius said trying to lift everyone's spirits up a little.

Remus rolled his eyes a little but followed him nonetheless. James followed with a slightly troubled expression on his face but his mood was lifted as he saw the scene in the common room. The music was loud, drinks were flowing, and everyone even a certain usually docile redhead was having the time of their life. The guys grabbed themselves some firewhiskey and gulped it down.Remus muttered a soundproofing charm on the room so that the party wouldn't be interrupted by anyone.

---------------------------

Remus was acting the wallflower while Sirius and James had danced with half the girls there. He had been sitting right next to the drinks chugging down Firewhiskey after Firewhiskey for almost an hour until he decided to get up and dance. He didn't have trouble finding someone to dance with and drunkenly dirty danced with said someone whose name was Mandy. She was a pretty girl with light brown hair, tanned skin and was curvy in all the right place. She was also the Head Girl, and Remus was only dancing with her because she looked a lot like Sam but he was enjoying himself nonetheless.

Sirius was on what must have been his 15th dance partner, a long-legged blonde, whose name he couldn't for the life of him remember, and who he was practically having sex with on the dance floor.

James was dancing with Christina, a buxom blonde, who had practically dragged him onto the dance floor. James excused himself to get a drink.  
He conjured up a bottle of champagne and shook it for a bit. He then uncorked the bottle and made the champagne rain down on everyone on the dance floor. Remus then took heart from this idea and charmed the ceiling to rain down on the dancers.

James then decided that he didn't want to dance any more and changed the stereo number to 'I was made for lovin' you' by Kiss, a song he knew to be Lily's favorite.

He watched her as she practically squealed and dragged Andrew to the dance floor.As she began to dance with him pushing her body against his, the rain kept on cascading down._She looks beautiful_ James thought to himself as her clothes started to cling to her and as she pulled her wet hair back._It should be me dancing with her_.Sirius had excused himself at the sight of James sitting ,staring at Lily with a look of desperate longing .He had practically read James' mind as he walked up to him.

'Yes it should .You deserve her more than Blake. He's using her to get back at Miranda,' he said gesturing at the tall blonde he had been dancing with earlier.

'Mate you scare me sometimes , how the hell did you know what I was thinking ?'James said when the song had ended.

'James you're like my brother, scratch that ,we're more than brothers, I can't think of a word for it '

'Wow. Its a rare moment to see Sirius Black being that sentimental ' said James, 'the feelings are reciprocated mate.'

'Well maybe the alcohol is having an effect on me' Sirius said jokingly.

'Well you have had around at least a gallon of alcohol' said Remus as he joined the guys on the side.

'Oh and you were drinking what ?Apple juice?' Sirius retorted.

'Point well taken' Remus said chuckling.

'So, Moony who was that bird you were dancing with ?' James asked

'Mandy? Or Catherine?'

'You danced with the Head Girl? Well Moony i say you give her a go she's brilliant in the sack.'

'I'll keep that in mind Padfoot.Prongs mate,why so down?'

'Why else? He can't get Lily'

'I'm sure if you were just nicer to her you'd have a shot Prongs'

'Moony, I have done fuck all to her this year, I haven't even hexed anyone besides Snivelly in like a month.'

'You've got to give him that Moony. And plus he's not half as full of himself as last year' Sirius chimed in.

'Well then I'd say give it time Prongs. She'll come around.'

'I've already waited a year and a half. I just-'

'Well you can't give up on her ' said Sirius

'I can't stand it though Padfoot , why does she still hate me?'

'I dunno mate. Just give her some more time ,maybe try to convince her you're not the prick she thinks you are…'

'Right. I'm going onto the roof for a bit.'

'You want us to come with you?' Remus asked concerned.

'Nah. It's ok Moony I won't do anything stupid.'

And with that James went up on to the roof. He sat down with his legs dangling off the edge. He took a pack of Lucky Strikes out and extracted a cigarette from it and lit it. He inhaled deeply and his lungs filled with smoke.He blew the smoke and watched as it drifted away. On his third drag, he noticed that Lily had come upstairs, and his heart started beating a little faster. _Maybe she talked to Sirius or Remus and wanted to talk to me_ he thought but this thought went as quickly as it came as he saw the expression on her face.

'I should've figured you for one of those weak minded fools who smoke ,Potter.'

'Hey James.Ah just what I was looking for ' Amy said, who had just arrived, reaching for the cigarettes.

She quickly lit one up and looked from Lily, who had a murderous expression on her face, to James who was trying not to laugh.

'Umm did I miss something?'

'Nah sis .Lily was just telling me that she 'figured me for one of those weak minded fools who smoke' said James who couldn't help but smirk.

Amy grinned at this and said 'Is that right Lily?'

'Oh bugger off' she mumbled.

'Well if you must know .Me and James smoke because well quite honestly because we like it'

'Oh and what is so great about slowly killing yourself?' asked Lily sardonically.

'Don't knock it till you've tried it hon' said Amy blowing smoke.

' Fine. Give me a drag then and I'll see whether I like it.'

'You need to have an entire cigarette not just one drag to get used to the initial taste' said James.

'Don't give a damn' said Lily simply.

'Fine but don't blame me if you get addicted or something' said Amy.

'Oh please, I'm not that weak-minded'

'Are you calling my brother and I weak-minded ?'

'Well you not so much..' she was cut off as she took a drag of the cigarette that Amy had lit.

'Lily you barely know me' pointed out James ,'how the fuck can you judge whether I'm weak-minded.'

Lily was coughing off the first drag

'Easy girl, don't inhale too deeply ' said Amy

'Potter I know you well enough, hell anyone whose been in a room with you for 5 seconds knows you well enough to call you weak-minded ' Lily said somewhat cruelly 'and what did I tell you about using my name'.

'How am I weak-minded exactly?' James asked a bit pissed off

Amy rolled her eyes._Here we go again_

'Oh ''let me count the ways'',1) you strive off the attention of others,2) you can't commit to a relationship ,3)You are an egotistical-

'Jackass?' supplied James knowing it would piss her off.

'AAAAAARGHHH!!!!' said Lily.

'Listen Li-Evans, first off, I don't strive off the attention of others ,secondly I haven't committed to a relationship because I ,for the past few years have wanted what I can't have and thirdly I am hardly egotistical this year and you know it.'

Lily was at a loss for words. Amy was shocked that James had shut her up._I wonder if she's speechless because James just totally handed her ass to her or because she figured out James likes her, scratch that, is in love with her_

'Amy may i have another cigarette please?'Lily asked

'I thought you weren't weak-minded' said Amy teasingly.

'Yes well, I guess I wouldn't mind smoking occasionally.' said Lily.

'As long as you don't make it a habit Lil ' Amy said .

Lily rolled her eyes but stayed silent, just watching the smoke drift away .She noticed James was doing the same thing. She realized that she had totally had her ass handed to her, as she realized that James was hardly egotistical any more and was hardly hexing anyone apart from Snape.

'Let's head down' suggested Amy.

'You guys go ahead ' said James,' I'm just going to finish this off '

'Yeah I'm going to finish mine as well' said Lily with a pleading look at Amy , begging her to stay with her eyes. Amy grinned and left her there.

'Bitch' mumbled Lily.

_ She looks sexy when she's angry_ James thought to himself smiling.

'What are you smiling about Potter?'

'Nothing' said James hastily.

'Right...'

'Lily why do you still hate me when I've done fuck all to you this year? I've grown up a lot, I know I'm fairly nice but you treat me like the scum of the earth' said James suddenly.

_Where did that come from?_ they both thought.

Lily was at a loss for words.

'Since when did you care Potter?'

_Every time she says Potter in that contemptuous way, she crushes a bit of my spirit_ James thought to himself bitterly

'I don't like to be hated for no reason, especially by someone who I see every day because she's in all my classes, and who I end up spending a good portion of the day with. I don't understand why we can't be friends or at least civil to each other.'

'You really have grown up' Lily thought out loud, and blushed a bit when she realized she'd said it out loud.

'Yep..' said James, feeling slightly awkward.

'Well I suppose that I have been treating you unfairly Potter. I guess we ,or I ,ought to put our differences aside .'

'You know the first step is using someone's first name when you refer to them 'James said Tentatively.

'Yeah I guess you're right Po-James'

James' insides danced the conga as he had convinced Lily to be civil to him. James and Liy then walked back down to the common room.

'-SON OF A BITCH.AND YOU HOW DARE YOU KISS HIM WHEN YOU KNOW HE'S TAKEN' Amy and everyone else (a/n i mean the marauders and Lily's friends here including the people mentioned at the lake) were heard shouting from the common room.

'I wonder who they're yelling -' Lily was cut off by the sight that beheld her.Andrew and Miranda were sitting cowering under the fierce glare of Sirius, Remus ,Amy, Sam and the rest of her friends. Lily bit back tears. She, for the third time in the day, felt like an idiot, although this time was a lot more serious than the others. Amy had told her that Blake was just using her but she ignored her thinking that he had truly liked her.

She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Blake's chest 'So all those times you were going on about how much you l-liked me you were lying? '  
she asked her voice filled with rage and a twinge of sadness.

'Like you're one to talk, having a makeout session with James Potter.' Blake said.

'I was NOT making out with him.I was just talking to him. DONT YOU DARE TRY TO BLAME THIS ON ME!!'

She lowered her wand and made like she was going to move away, but then smirked slightly. She then proceeded to knee him in the groin with as much force as she could muster.

Blake was writhing in pain on the floor Lily couldn't care less and just sent him flying into the wall closest to the portrait. Miranda walked away silently towards Blake, muttered a spell and started to levitate him towards the Ravenclaw common room.

The party, which had stopped when the yelling had ensued, went back to normal. This time, the Marauders, Amy and surprisingly Lily were getting completely off their faces on the side. Remus had gone off with the Head Girl back to the boys' dorm. Sam , Alice , Dorcas and Marlene were dancing with their respective significant others. Amy had at this point decided she was sick of Davies and proceeded to tell him so. Davies looked down for a second and then shrugged and continued partying. He, and most guys in the school, knew it was casual when you dated Amy Potter. Amy then went back to sit with her friends ,right next to the drinks. She got herself a glass filled with Red Label Whiskey and proceeded to chug it down. Lily did the same with her rum and coke and Amy got up ,quite off balance. She giggled as she whispered something into Lily's ear and Lily giggled and nodded. They had started to dance with each other on the dance floor and were attracting the attention of all the boys , and even some of the girls' undivided attention.

James stared at Lily watching her body move to the rhythm of the music and unbeknownst to him Sirius was doing the same with Amy. At the end of the song, Lily and Amy were laughing.

'Now THAT was fun' said Amy

'Yeah ' said Lily giggling.

James and Sirius knew the party was almost over and both were extremely turned on by watching Lily and Amy respectively.

'You wanna get someone to shag?' Sirius said to James.

'Yeah why not?' replied James casually.

Sirius yelled 'OY! Savannah? You fancy going upstairs with me and messing around a little?' He said the last part with a smile that made most of the Hogwarts female population melt. Savannah was an attractive blonde with perky breasts, long legs and sky blue eyes.

'Only if you dance with me a little Sirius' she said pouting a little.

'And I'm in .See ya mate' he said to James with a wide grin on his face.

James decided to find someone who was out of the ordinary but in the end just ended up dancing with a girl called Kate, a well-endowed brunette with a nice ass. As he drunkenly groped her she giggled profusely .He then whispered into her ear 'Fancy going upstairs for a bit?  
Kate blushed slightly but nodded. She had already been with James once and she knew it was just sex.

Sirius noticed James and Kate walking up towards the common room and was slightly annoyed that he had beaten him. James turned around and winked at Sirius._Ok just for that I am SO taking the soundproofing charm off my bed tonight_.Sirius then got himself and Savannah one last drink and then decided to take her upstairs as well. As he entered the room he noticed Remus and James' beds were rocking. Sirius decided to embarass Remus a bit and yelled 'NICE GOING MOONY ,YOU'RE STILL GOING AT IT AND IT'S BEEN A FEW HOURS.GUESS PRACTISE DOES MAKE PERFECT EH?'

'FUCK YOU SIRIUS!'

Chuckling to himself he sat Savannah down on his bed and started to make out with her.In no time at all he had her naked and begging for it.

----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile downstairs Lily and Amy were drinking entirely too much and both passed out soon after the guys left. When the party was done and Sam had finished saying goodbye to Amos, she saw the two lying there. She was slightly shocked as this was Lily's first time actually passing out.  
Nonetheless she tried to drag her friends upstairs but decided she didn't have the energy as she had been drinking quite a bit herself, and she had danced most of the night ad snogged Amos. She went upstairs to get her wand but as soon as she reached her bed she just fell straight down on it and went to sleep still fully clothed.

-----------------------------

Right thats the first chapter.Please review and tell me what you think of it.  
The second chapter ought to be up in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Glad to see that at least some people bothered to review. This chapter took longer than I expected or promised but well there were some issues that prevented me from writing this (i.e. parties).Hope you enjoy this one as well.

* * *

Chapter 2

Peter was lying outside a manor, the Potter manor to be exact, retching and surrounded by copious amounts of vomit. He remembered the look on the face of Helena Potter when she saw his face. It was not fear but a look of disappointment. He had watched Lord Voldemort torturing her and Charles Potter, he had seen the people who had welcomed him so warmly every summer and even the night they died, look at him with disappointment and hatred.

-Flashback-

_He had come in to their home; the Potters had immediately let him in, with looks of concern etched into their faces. He had fed them a story about his mother being ill and they tried to comfort him._

_He remembered saying 'I am so sorry 'with a tearful look on his face to Mrs. Potter. She didn't understand and looked at him questioningly. At that moment, Lord Voldemort burst into their home flanked by 10 of his minions. Peter had walked shakily towards him and bowed and kissed the hem of his robe. A look of horrified comprehension dawned upon the Potter's faces. Charles had drawn out his wand and stood in front of his wife. He sent out curses killing 3 of the Death Eaters. Helena then fired off some curses and had Voldemort screaming in pain .Peter then sobbed as he drew out his wand and fired off a full body bind towards Mrs. Potter. Voldemort got up, him and Charles had started to duel. Rudolphus Lestrange and Evan Rosier had then proceeded to rape Mrs. Potter, while Charles was suspended in a full body bind. Mrs. Potter had fought but not screamed. She didn't want to give them that satisfaction. Mr. Potter managed to get out of the body bind through wandless magic and Voldemort had had enough. He told Peter to kill Helena after she was lying in a puddle of her own blood. Peter shakily fired off a killing curse and he could not get the look on her face out of his head, that haunting look of disappointment. Charles let out a shout of rage and shot off a few more killing curses hitting 4 of the death eaters. Voldemort was impressed. However he was also rather pissed off._

'_CRUCIO!' shouted Voldemort_

'_INCENDIO' shouted Charles _

_Charles had set Voldemort on fire and had him screaming before he could put it out. However he could not capitalize on this, as he was writhing in pain on the floor._

_Voldemort summoned his death eaters and saw that the only ones left were Rudolphus Lestrange, Evan Rosier, Wormtail and Antonin Dolohov._

'_Finite Incantem' Charles managed to cry out._

'_SECTUMPSEPRA!' shouted Voldemort._

'_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS' was the response. Both the curses missed and hit Death Eaters. Rosier was on the floor rigid as a board and Lestrange was bleeding profusely._

'_AVADA KEDAVRA!'_

_The killing curse was fired off by both men and the curses met in mid air. Voldemort and Charles were left struggling, both holding their wands, not daring to let go._

'_You make a worthy adversary Charles Potter' Voldemort said softly as the contact was broken and the spells hit some walls, 'IMPERIO'_

_Bow down and kiss my robes .Charles heard the voice in his head. He made like he was about to bow down and spat right at Voldemort's face. He was slightly surprised to see blood._

'_ENOUGH GAMES!' said Voldemort._

'_I couldn't agree more' said Charles coldly._

'_AVADA KEDAVRA' said Voldemort at the same time as Charles._

_This time the contact was a lot harder to maintain._

'_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS' Dolohov cried out. He hit his mark._

_Again the contact was broken and the curses flew astray hitting objects in the house.Voldemort now had Charles Potter at his mercy. He levitated Helena's corpse which was bruised, battered and had telltale signs of rape right over Charles._

_Charles was shaken to his very core at the sight of his wife's corpse. He couldn't bear to keep looking at it but he could not avert his eyes._

_Voldemort let the body fall right on top of him. A sickening crunch was heard._

'_AVADA KEDAVRA' screamed Voldemort this time hitting his mark. Once he was sure Charles was dead he removed the body bind. The corpses lay sprawled over each other._

'_The mark, Wormtail' hissed Voldemort._

'_M-MORSMORDE!' cried Wormtail shakily._

-End flashback-

Peter threw up one more time and then tried to get up. He heard a scream, it sounded like a woman.

_Cassandra _he thought.

He apparated immediately back to his house.

_How will I be able to even look at James. I just killed his mother. I won't be able to look any of them in the eye.Mrs Potter was the closest thing he had to a mother…and Remus well, he loves them with all his heart as well _ he thought not caring how selfish he was being at this moment.

He lay back in his bed and tossed and turned, thinking about what his friends would to him if they found out what he had just done.

* * *

James, Sirius and Remus were gently awoken by a wonderful melodious singing.

James looked up groggily and severely hung-over, pulled the hangings and saw Fawkes sitting on the window sill.

_How the fuck did he get in … _He thought to himself. He saw a letter in his mouth. He opened it and read it

**James**

**Please report to my office as soon as you receive this. I suggest you bring your friends, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin and your sister with you. You know the password I trust.**

**Albus Dumbledore**

'What is it James?' asked Sirius half-awake. The girls were beginning to wake up. They lay momentarily forgotten.

James showed the letter to him and then to Remus.Remus being the thoughtful one, wrote a note for Mandy explaining where he had gone.

The boys were confused but went downstairs nonetheless and woke Amy up. They decided that they should not be hung over when they went to talk to the headmaster, so they drank some hangover relief potions that Remus had. The 4 of them walked out of the portrait hole slowly but surely towards Dumbledore's office.

When they reached, James muttered the password.

'Pumpkin Pasty'

They were greeted by a somber looking Dumbledore, McGonagall and Mad-Eye Moody.

'Ah. You're here.'

'Yeah, here we are' said Sirius feeling somewhat awkward.

Cass had just flooed in, her eyes red and puffy.

'My friends, it is with great sadness I have to tell you this. Helena and Charles were killed last night by Lord Voldemort. They fought like heroes by the looks of it. They killed about 7 death eaters and injured 2 others severely by the looks of the house.'

'Y-you're lying' said Amy.

'I assure you I am not.'

'THIS CANT BE FUCKING HAPPENING!' she screamed in fury. No one reprimanded her.

There were tears streaming down her cheeks. She then fell to the floor in a ball just sobbing. Remus was staring out of the window with tears in his eyes. Sirius picked up Amy, gave her a hug and let her sob into his shoulder, and with his face in her hair, let his own tears flow. Cass had tried not to cry but she couldn't help it and wept into James shoulder. They were all in a big group hug it seemed and James tried to be strong for the sake of his sisters and friends but hiding his face in Cass's hair he just let them flow. Remus had also joined in and let the watery burden on his eyes go.

Dumbledore, Moody and McGonagall were just watching these poor unfortunate souls grieve. When the tears had subsided, Moody quietly walked up to all of them and offered his condolences. He then proceeded to floo out as he still had to get to work. Dumbledore and McGonagall did the same, but just stayed there.

'I suggest you floo back to your common room. No one should have to deal with this, much less four teenagers.

'Cassandra dear, we need to have a word with you, not now but in due time. Meanwhile we have reinvoked the ancient wards of your home should you wish to return there.' said Dumbledore.

'My friends remember this; the hardest thing in this world is to live in it while the people you love are dying all around you. It sometimes seems that only the good die young and all the evil seems to last forever but alas, that is life my young friends. I can only tell you that life will go on and you should not feel guilty for moving on. There of course will be the inevitable grieving period, but remember that life is still worth living.' Dumbledore said his eyes slowly surveying each of the young faces in front of him.

'You may go now' said Dumbledore gently. They nodded numbly and proceeded to disappear into the flames.

Dumbledore sighed. 'May god be with you Charles & Helena and with your children and their friends.'

Dumbledore was shaken beyond belief. He had never expected Charles and Helena to die any time soon. They were great friends of his and he had talked to them a mere hour before they were killed. He sighed deeply wiping away some of the tears in his eyes.

Minerva walked up to the headmaster and pulled him into a hug

'You can't save everybody Albus. Not even God can do that.'

She wept into his shoulder as she said this for she had been quite close to Helena Potter and it had just started to hit her that she would never see her bright smile again, that uncanny ability of hers to light up the room.

Dumbledore patted her gently on the back. 'Minerva, I suggest you get some rest. It is never good to exert oneself when one is grieving.'

McGonagall nodded. She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep and she would be grieving in her own way for her friend, by drinking Helena's and her own favorite, apple martinis throughout the day. She knew she would not be leaving her quarters today as she knew she would not be able to eat.

_I wonder if I should tell Cassandra to move into Aurelianus .It has got wards dating back to the times of Merlin , which were spruced up by his heir Godric Gryffindor and it is after all their ancestral home…Hmmm… _With that Dumbledore decided he was entirely too tired and decided to rest. He had been up the entire night as he had been tossing and turning since Cassandra had shown up to tell him what had happened.

* * *

James, Amy, Sirius and Remus were sitting in the boys dormitory .Cassandra had gone to Potter Manor. The four of them were smoking, not giving a damn about the rules, and were all in desperate need of something to soothe their jangled nerves. Thankfully Frank was in the girls' dormitory tonight with Alice so there was no one who would be bothered by the tears, the anger and the frustration that coursed through them at that particular point in time.

James, Amy and Sirius were lying down on Sirius' bed. Amy's head was buried in James' shoulder and Sirius had his arms around her, his face buried in her hair. Remus was sitting by the window staring out cursing the heavens for taking away two undeserving people from this world and leaving evil scum on the earth.

Lily and Sam walked upstairs to wake up their friends. They were somewhat giggly and happy but when the door of the boys' dormitory opened, the scene before them made Lily's heart stop beating.

'Guys, what's going on?' she asked apprehensively.Remus sent a copy of the Daily Prophet flying her way. Lily and Sam took one look at it and gasped in horror.

'Oh my god!' they both said. They looked over at Amy and she was still sobbing into James' shoulder.Sirius' face was hidden in Amy's hair but Lily was sure he was crying. James was obviously trying to be strong for his sister and was comforting her as she wept into his shoulder. Remus had started crying again as well.

'Guys we're so sorry for your loss' Sam and Lily said to them.

James nodded tightly. Lily could see that he was having a hard time holding back the dam.

'Ames I'll be right back' he whispered into her ear. She shook her head frantically.

'NO! Don't leave me here!'

Sirius' heart was breaking at this moment because of the pain in her voice. He hated to see anyone in pain especially one of his best friends. He looked up at James, tears running unabashedly down his cheeks, and pleaded silently for him to come back and comfort Amy. James nodded silently and crawled back into the position he had been in before.

'Lil, Sam go down for breakfast. Don't worry about us we'll get something from the kitchens or something' said Sirius.

They looked slightly hesitant, not wanting to abandon Amy.

'I-its ok guys, go' Amy said her voice cracking.

With that they nodded mutely and walked out.

Remus decided to go to the kitchens to get some food for them all. He kissed Amy on the forehead and walked out.

'Why James, why did they have to go after Mum and Dad? Why not someone else. WHY GOD FUCKING DAMMIT?' said Amy tearfully.

'Amy, its just the way things are. Life isn't bliss; life is a treacherous winding path. The way life works, is everyone who you love will be taken from you, and you're meant to keep on going, keep on going through the darkness and the hard times. The only way to get through it is to look for the light. It's the way God intended it to be' said James, trying to be comforting.

'Why does God have to be so cruel then?' she said .Sirius and James bitterly agreed with her but did not say anything.

'Isn't God supposed to love the good people? Why would he punish us if He loves us? What kind of cruel being would take away two people who loved unconditionally? Who took in someone who was shunned by his own family?' she said gesturing at Sirius 'they loved unconditionally; they loved Remus despite his…problem where his own aunt and uncle hated him for it. They welcomed everyone into their home, regardless of race, religion, class or creed and God takes them away.'

'It's like Dumbledore said, only the good die young and all the evil seems to last forever' said Sirius softly although he couldn't help but feel angry at God.

'BUT WHY? WHAT THE FUCK? WHY DO THE GOOD HAVE TO DIE YOUNG? WHY CAN'T THE EVIL ONES BE THE ONES TO DIE?'

'I can't answer that love. You'll have to take it up with God.'

'How can God even exist? I mean all the pain and suffering that goes on around the world and He allows it to happen? Why? What kind of loving, caring God would do that to his people?'

'Amy, love, its not that simple. You have to get through all the pain and suffering' said James.

'How?' she said sounding like a lost little girl.

'By finding someone to help you get through the hard times. Someone to share the hardships with you. You need to find your soulmate, so that they can guide you through the darkness, towards some semblance of happiness. You need to find someone you love so much ,someone to stay with you through times of war, a shoulder to cry on, someone that ,just by being in their presence, makes the world not seem so bad' it was not James who said this but Sirius.

'And what if I can't do that Sirius? I'm not even close to anything near that. All I've done so far is have meaningless sex with people I could give less than a fuck about. What if I never find someone to love?'

'Amy, you can't think like that. I mean James and I did the same thing, drifting through life shagging anything we found fit. Look at James now, he's so in love with Lily and I can guarantee that that'll be what gets him through life.'

'But not everyone has what James has. You can't possibly believe that everyone will find love in their life.'

'I do believe that. I'm sure if you looked deep in your heart, you will find someone you care about so much that just the thought of not seeing them will crush you to your very core.'

It was at that moment that Amy Potter and Sirius Black fell in love. He looked into her eyes deeply and she saw love, compassion and kindness. James noticed this and inwardly smiled. He could not think of two other people that fit each other so well and he could not possibly think of anyone else he would want more than Sirius, to be in love with his sister. Sirius and Amy were facing each other and staring into each other's eyes. Amy looked away somewhat confused, and Sirius' face fell. James' inwardly groaned, but did not say anything.

_They've got to figure it out on their own _he thought to him.

'I think I'm going to take a shower now. Do you guys mind if I use your shower?' Amy said awkwardly.

'No go right ahead sis,' said James kissing her on the forehead. She got up and left

Sirius buried his face in his hands, as soon as Amy was out of sight.

'So how long have you been in love with my sister?' asked James as if he was talking about the weather.

Sirius looked up at him, somewhat shocked and confused.

'I'm not'

'Oh come on Padfoot, I see the way you look at her.'

'James, mate-'

'I'm ok with it, don't worry. I know you would never do anything to hurt her.'

'Are you serious?'

'No, you are' James said smiling slightly.

'All jokes aside Prongs

'Of course I'm serious. I couldn't think of anyone more suitable than you for my sister Padfoot. You guys are perfect for each other. You have my blessing. Go for it mate.'

'Thanks mate. I swear that I will never hurt her intentionally, and I will protect her from harm to the best of my abilities.'

Sirius paused.

'What makes you think that she likes me in that way at all?'

'Sirius, I just saw the way she was looking at you. It's easy to tell.'

'Well why'd she look away then?'

'She probably thinks you don't like her, or she thinks you like her as a sister, or she feels guilty because she fell in love with you just a few hours after Mum and Dad died.'

'Don't you think that it's a bid weird-'

'My parents would be happy knowing that there was a little more love in the world' said James, practically reading his mind.

'Right then. What do you suggest I do?'

'Well-'

'I've got croissants, sausages, bacon and pumpkin juice.' said Remus 'where's Amy?'

'In the shower.'

'So what's going on? How're you guys doing?'

The harsh reality had come screaming back to Sirius and James. The conversation about Amy had somewhat lightened their moods.

James and Sirius each picked up a croissant and gobbled them down, not having anything to eat for at least 12 hours. They both felt guilty for forgetting what was going on around them and both felt the sadness and the burden on their eyes come back.

'Do you guys want to get pissed?' said Remus looking at the expressions on their faces.

'I dunno. I mean it might help us deal with the problems tonight but, I mean we will have to deal with it eventually' said James.

'The first night is the hardest to deal with' said Sirius.

'I know but I'd feel it to be an insult to their memory, I dunno, it's kind of confusing.'

'It's not an insult mate. We don't deserve this pain'

'He's right you know' Amy said walking in.

'It isn't wrong to escape your problems through drinking, at least for one night' she continued.

'I guess. If we're going to be drinking, I want to go onto the roof.'

'Yeah, me too' said Sirius.

'I do too' said Amy,'Mum and Dad would always take us up to the roof and we would just hang out there for a while, remember guys?'

'I know, I thought it might help us forget some of the bad things and help us remember the good' said James.

'I thought that it'd kind of be a tribute to them' Sirius said.

'Ok so the roof it is' said Remus.

The tears had subsided for now. They all sat with their arms around each other and stared off into space, just reminiscing on the good times.

* * *

A few hours later, Lily and Sam came in. they didn't come in before, because they didn't want to intrude on any private moments. They came down, sat down on the magically enlarged bed and thought back to the comparatively few good times they had each had with the Potter family.

They sat silently for a few minutes until Lily spoke up.

'Dumbledore wanted you to know, the funerals tomorrow evening. It's at 5 and he said you'd know where it was going to be' said Lily softly.

James nodded, his jaw tight, and the rest of them were struggling to hold back tears again.

'I'm extremely sorry guys' said Lily earnestly.

'Don't be. It's not your fault that they're..' Amy couldn't bring herself to say dead.

Lily had nothing to say, so she didn't respond.

* * *

It was half past 9 and no one had moved yet. Amy had started crying again, and Sirius was having trouble holding back his tears as was James. Finally James suggested that they go up to the roof.

Lily and Sam felt they should stay back as again they felt it was a private moment and didn't want to intrude.

'Its ok guys, you can come as well' said Remus

'We'll come up later; don't worry about us' said Sam.

'Suit yourself' said Remus.

The Marauders and Amy went up to the roof .Remus conjured up 5 few apple martinis, in honor of Mrs. Potter. They lasted all of 5 minutes. He then conjured up a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue Label whiskey, in honor of Mr. Potter. He poured everyone a glasses worth of it. They drank slowly, reminiscing and remembering. They were loosening up and were laughing at some of the memories they shared.

'Sirius, you still have that guitar lying around? Remember the one you used to play on the roof when we all used to sing along to whatever you played' asked James.

'Nope lost it a long time ago. I think _she_ used it to throw at me' he said.

They all knew who 'she' was.

'Ah well. Those were good times, eh?'

'Aye they were indeed.'

'James remember the time Sirius almost fell of the roof because he was pissed?And Mum refused to let him drink in her house for all of 2 hours' said Amy, laughing at the memory. Sirius had waited two hours and then asked Helena for a drink and she had given him one, forgetting all about her earlier decision, thanks to an amorous Charles.

They all laughed for a bit.

Two bottles of whiskey later, Sirius, Amy and Remus decided to go to bed.

'I'll come down in a bit guys. Just want to spend some time out here for a while. I'm not that sleepy any way.'

'Ok love, don't do anything stupid 'Amy said kissing him on the forehead.

'Don't worry about it, Ames.'

James was now sitting by himself. He lit himself a cigarette and felt hot tears spilling. The dam he had been holding in all day had finally burst.

Lily had walked up the stairs, and saw James Potter at his most vulnerable. James noticed her presence and whirled around. He looked away, not wanting Lily to see him cry.

Lily walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. He buried his face into her shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably into her shoulder. They stayed like that for around fifteen minutes, with Lily murmuring comforting words into his ear and stroking his hair. He could smell the sweet strawberry scent of her hair and because of this and the fact that it was Lily comforting him, he felt a little better.

When his tears had subsided ,James felt a little awkward and embarrassed, but that passed quickly when he saw the compassion and understanding in her beautiful emerald eyes. A thought popped into his head.

'Would-Would you go flying with me Lily' he asked hesitantly.

'Umm…Sure. Any particular reason? '

'It helps me deal with..problems' he said

'You've had something like this happen before?'

'No, not quite like this but…other things' he said. He used flying to deal with constant rejection and what he thought was hatred from Lily.

'Oh. Ok then, I don't mind' said Lily, although she didn't like to fly at all as she had a slight fear of heights.

'Ok, hold on a sec. Accio Broom'

The broom came flying up and James sat down first and offered his hand to Lily who was shaking slightly. She accepted it and felt shivers go down her spine.

_He has nice hands _she thought to herself,_ wait what the hell? Why am I thinking of him like that?_

James kicked off the roof and flew far into the night sky.

'Hold on tight now' he said to her. She did and felt his rock hard abs.

_Mmm he has a nice body_ she thought, holding him closely_, aargh why do I keep thinking of him like this.._

James was going crazy because of her touch and because she was sitting leaning with her breasts on his back

They flew around the wind whipping into their faces. Lily felt safe flying with James and she put her chin on his shoulder.

'Weren't you drinking before this? Are you sure you can handle this?' she whispered into his ear. James suppressed a growl as he felt her warm breath tickling his ear. He had goosebumps all over that had nothing to do with the weather.

'Don't worry love its not like driving and drinking, it's a lot easier' he said.

She trusted him completely and just leaned onto him, which allowed him to inhale the scent of her hair again.

'I feel like listening to music' he said and muttered an incantation.

_Once upon a time  
Not so long ago  
Tommy used to work on the docks   
Union's been on strike  
He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough  
Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love - for love  
_

He pulled into a dive and she held on tight. He went like a rotating torpedo.

_She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot _

Mere inches away from the ground James, pulled up sharply and went high. It was like a rollercoaster and Lily was having the time of her life. They continued to fly around James, pulling stunts like Wronski Feints.

_We're half way there.  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer_

_Tommy got his six string in hock  
Now he's holding in what he used  
To make it talk - so tough, it's tough  
Gina dreams of running away   
When she cries in the night  
Tommy whispers: Baby it's okay, someday_

Lily started to sing along, singing softly in his ear.

_We've got to hold on to what we've got  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot  
_

James had now joined in, their voices a perfect contrast melting into the night.

_We're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer_

_We've got to hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got _

_We're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer_

As the song had ended James pulled back onto the roof. He dismounted and helped Lily off.

'Thank you Lily.'

'For what?'

'For..For everything. For giving me a shoulder to cry on, for flying with me, and for all the support you've given to me. It meant a lot more than you think to me.'

'Anytime James' she said meaning it with all her heart 'and if you're worried about me telling anyone, don't worry I won't. I'm going to leave now, I'm tired as hell' she hesitated slightly before giving him a kiss on the cheek before she left.

James stood there, in disbelief, his hand touching the spot where she had kissed him.

He walked down the stairs slowly back to his dorm. As he walked in he saw Amy lying in bed with Sirius. They weren't doing anything, he could tell, he could not help but notice how perfect the scene looked. He marveled again at how these two were not together .

_Well that's going to change soon _he thought to himself.

'James is that you?' Amy asked.

'Yeah it's me. Can't get to sleep?'

'No..' she said embarrassed by her weakness.

'You're not weak Amy' he said crawling into the magically enlarged bed. Amy was in between Sirius and James.

Amy closed her eyes. She thought to herself _As long as I have these two, everything will be ok._ She felt like nothing could possibly harm her as long as she had Sirius and James by her side.

* * *

Right I hope you guys enjoyed that ,I'm sorry it took longer than I promised but here it is. I had a hard time writing this one, did you find all the emotional bits good? Did this chapter touch you at all? And did you like the flying bit? Please take these questions into consideration when you review and please let me know what you liked and what you didn't like.

The song was Livin on a prayer –Bon Jovi.Its fucking awesome, give it a listen if you haven't heard it already.Also when you're reading the flying scene try listening to the song and you'll really feel the effects of the placement of the sentences in between the verses.

Don't forget to review now.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. You guys are almost too kind, haha, almost.

I loved writing the second chapter. Lucky strikes belong to British American tobacco and Johnny Walker Blue Label belongs to Johnny Walker. I mentioned this so my ass doesn't get sued :D

I used those particular brands cos well they're my favorite. Anyway on with the story. Please, do tell me what you do and don't like. It's quite easy for me to write the emotional stuff but it's hard to keep the story interesting when it's just normal ,and I do need to know if it's boring or not.

* * *

Sirius woke up the next day and the first thing he saw was a lot of raven hair streaked with blue hair, and breasts pressing up against his back. He looked up and saw Amy lying there, with a slight smile on her face.

_She looks like an angel when she's sleeping_ he thought to himself.

Amy woke up then and saw Sirius, looking at her. She blushed slightly when she saw that Sirius had a massive erection. Sirius blushed and turned to hide it. Amy laughed a little.

'Wow' she said teasingly 'it's no longer a mystery to me why those girls keep coming back for more.' Sirius laughed at this._ I love his laugh. Wait whoa where did that come from? _she thought feeling a little confused. He looked over at her.

'I think this one's all you baby. I don't think it's been this big for anyone before' he said flirtatiously.

'Can we stop talking about Sirius's erection?' groaned James, having woken up when Sirius had laughed.

'Ah Jamesie, this' he said gesturing at his throbbing penis, 'is the topic of choice of many a conversation amongst the ladies.' James had to laugh.

'If you could get that thing away from my sister, I think that'd be best' he said jokingly.

'I think the little lady should decide that. I wouldn't want to deprive her of this wonderful opportunity.'

James laughed and Amy pushed Sirius off the bed.

'AH FUCK, MY ARSE!' Amy laughed at this and stood over Sirius, her legs on either side of him.

'I didn't know you swung that way, Padfoot'

Sirius parted his legs a little which caused Amy to lose balance and fall right on top of Sirius and his little friend.

She was lying on top of him and he could smell the intoxicatingly sweet scent of her hair. He couldn't quite place what the scent was.

Amy looked somewhat flustered when she felt his erection brushing against her inner thigh. She could feel herself getting a little moist. Although she was afraid that the pair of boxers she had borrowed from Sirius might absorb some of her wetness, she didn't get up.

'Well, Ms. Potter, fancy meeting you down here. It's been a pleasure' Sirius murmured. He was hard as ever and was hard-pressed to talk with Amy lying on top of him.

Amy felt his warm breath on her neck and felt goosebumps go down her arms. He felt her nipples getting hard through the shirt he had lent her.

She turned her head and could feel Sirius's breath on her face. She also felt his quickening heartbeat and could feel his rippling muscles through the shirt he was wearing.

'I assure you Mr. Black the pleasure was all mine' she said sexily into his ear. She decided then to grind her body a little against Sirius's cock a little while getting up. She did it subtly so that he didn't know what she was trying to do. Sirius had to work hard to suppress the groan that was dying to escape his throat.

James stared amusedly at this little scene.

'I'm going to use your shower again ok?'

'I think Moony's in there, so you'll have to wait a bit.'

'Moony is officially out' said Remus walking out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Amy looked appreciatively.

'You know, and I say this in the most platonic way possible, you could get any girl you wanted with that body. Hell I could probably make a decent bit of money with a picture of you half-naked and dripping wet.'

'I'll keep that in mind Amy,' he said blushing slightly.

'Are there any possible candidates for Mrs. Moony that you have in mind? ' asked Sirius.

Remus snorted at the ridiculous notion that his future wife would be called Mrs. Moony.

'Sirius mate you know what I feel about long-term relationships. It's out of the question due to my…furry little problem'

'You guys know how disturbing furry little problem sounds don't you?' Amy commented.

'Moony, I say this in the nicest way possible, you're an idiot' said James.

'Yeah, no girl worth your affections is going to care about that, hell no one worth knowing will care about that.' Amy said.

'Are you sure about that? Then please explain to me that I lost dozens of friends over the year because of the problem' Remus said bitterly.

'They're not worth being friends with .If they were really your friends they would have stood by you and helped you deal with it, like Sirius, James and I and hell even Peter'

'Peter was scared of me at first too. Would you say he's not worth being friends with?'

'He got over it though didn't he, he was never stupid enough to abandon you, was he?' she said glaring at him.

'You guys are one in a million. No girl in her right mind would want her children to be werewolves. No girl would go for me if they knew, and quite frankly I don't think I'd want to endanger anyone like that.'

Amy pulled him into a hug and smacked him on the head.

'Ow' he complained rubbing his head.

'YOU LISTEN TO ME REMUS JARED LUPIN.OBVIOUSLY NO ONE WANTS THEIR CHILD TO BE A WEREWOLF! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU ASKED FOR THIS TO HAPPEN YOURSELF! BUT LOVE IS LOVE REMUS AND ANYONE WHO IS TRULY IN LOVE WITH YOU WOULD NOT GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT YOUR PROBLEM! SO STOP BEING SO FUCKING NOBLE AND GO FOR IT!'

Amy yelled, not really angry at Remus, but angry at God for allowing such a tragedy to befall the kind, sweet young man standing in front of her.

Remus stood quietly while James and Sirius were staring shocked. Amy had a bit of a temper like Mrs. Potter but they had never seen her this angry while talking to Remus.

'I'm sorry Remus, I wasn't actually yelling at you, I just…It's just so unfair that this happened to you.' she said hugging him tight, letting hot tears spill down her cheeks.

Remus nodded tightly. He felt her tears against his cheeks and it was making it all the more harder for him to hold his back.

'Thanks Amy'

'For what?'

'For caring.'

'Silly boy. You don't need to thank me for that.'

'Amy you know as well as I do, there are precious few people that give a damn about me because of this fucking condition of mine'

'Remus, listen to me. FUCK THEM. Ok? They're not worth it .You deserve so much better than those sad excuses for relatives' James said.

'Yeah, they're just as bad as mine. I can still remember that bitch going on about

"Half-breeds, and blood traitors" he said mimicking in a high-pitched voice that made him sound like a banshee.

'Thanks guys. I needed that' Remus said.

'No problem Remus. Right there's a shower in there that's screaming my name so I'm going in there' Amy said.

'How about you stay out here and make me scream your name' said Sirius.

'You're awfully forward today, Mr. Black' she said, half-tempted to take him up on his offer. She could see his muscles through the shirt he was wearing and she was turned on again.

'I need a cold shower' she murmured. Remus, with his wolf-like senses had heard this and looked from her to Sirius, slightly confused and then as it dawned upon him, he grinned. _WAY TO GO PADFOOT! They would make a brilliant couple; they're perfect for each other _he thought to himself.

Sirius was grinning. He had heard her as well as he had exceptionally good hearing.James laughed a little at this; he had heard her because he was standing right next to her. Amy blushed a little when she realized everyone had heard her.

'Right, enough fun at my expense. I'm going to shower'

'You want me to join you in there love?' Sirius asked teasingly.

She kept on walking, not wanting him to see her blushing.

* * *

Frank Longbottom had woken up next to who was the most beautiful girl in the world in his eyes. He was watching her sleep and pulled a strand of Alice's hair out of her eyes. He decided to wake her up. He swooped down and kissed her passionately. Her eyes fluttered open, slightly widening, and she kissed him back with all the passion she could muster.

'Aww that's so sweet. GO FRANKIE GO!' Fabian said laughing uproariously. Marlene smacked him on the head and started to berate him. He kissed her and she was slightly surprised but kissed him back nonetheless.

'What was that for?'

'I was trying to shut you up' he said cheekily, earning himself another smack on the head.

Gideon had woken up at the sound of his brother laughing and laughed at the sight before him. A half-naked Fabian was cowering, and Marlene was repeatedly hitting him with a pillow. He noticed Dorcas had woken up and kissed her good morning.

'Mmm…Gideon you know how insecure I am about my morning breath' she said.

'Who gives a shit, I wanted to kiss you'

'Mmm, you're so sweet' she said kissing him again.

Lily was watching the couples kiss and felt a pang of longing.

_I wish I had someone waking up next to me every morning _she thought to herself. The thought of James waking up next to her and waking her up with a kiss popped into her head and she got a little flustered._ Bad Lily! AARGH! Why do I keep thinking about him _she thought to herself. _Because you like him you idiot_ said the voice in her head._ Shut up, you!_

Sam was getting out of the shower right then toweling her hair dry. She sat down on Lily's bed and looked at her.

'What're you thinking about?'

'Oh, nothing really ; just about those lot' she said gesturing at the 3 couples on their respective beds making out , 'it would be nice to have what they have' she said.

'Aye, it would.'

'What're you talking about? You already have Amos'

'Yeah, I know but we don't have what they have.'

'Yeah, but that's because you haven't slept with him. They, on the other hand shag like bunnies'

'I suppose, but well, shouldn't you feel comfortable enough with someone before you shag them, at least when you're in a relationship.'

'Well, I'd suppose so but I wouldn't know. I've never really found anyone who I'd be willing to sleep with'

'I thought you liked Blake, at least a little bit?'

'Yeah I suppose, but I dunno it didn't feel right...'

'What about James?' Sam asked teasingly

'What about him?'

'Well I mean, you can't tell me there's nothing between you two.'

'I have no idea what you're talking about' she lied.

'Oh come on Lil'

'There is nothing between me and James' she said firmly ignoring the nagging voice in her head reminding her of the night before.

'Then how come you're calling him James now? Two days ago it was that arrogant, bullying toerag Potter'

'Ok, so we're not fighting any more. I talked to him the other day and realized he had changed'

'Whatever you say Lils'

'Ok if you're done I'm going to take a shower now' Lily said glaring slightly at her friend.

'I'm sorry Lils, I didn't mean to antagonize you'

'Don't apologize, we're best friends, you have a right to tell me what you think' she said, her expression softening.

'Really? Well then I think it's a bit odd how you're becoming so defensive about liking James.'

'Ok that's it' she said. She pounced on her friend and started to tickle her mercilessly.

'Now that's what should be behind every door we open' said Sirius amusedly to James.

'What're you guys doing here?' asked Lily, her voice coming out a little ruder than she had intended.

'Oh Lily, you wound me so' said Sirius, clutching his heart dramatically. James smiled a bit. Their expressions sobered instantly.

'We came to ask them' James said gesturing at the couples, who were still making out 'if they were coming to the funeral.'

'Of course mate. Mrs. Potter, or Helena, I should call her lest I want to get smacked in the head again and Mr. Po-Charles, meant the world to me' he said smiling at the memory. His expression sobered up. He walked up to James and Sirius and gave them each a brotherly hug.

'I still remember the time me and Gid were playing outside and Mrs. Pot-, I mean Helena offered us pie and lemonade. That was the first time we ever met you guys. And then we played quidditch with her and your dad.' said Fabian smiling slightly. Him and Gideon walked up and gave James and Sirius and gave them each a hug.

'We'll be there too' said Marlene softly. Dorcas nodded fervently. She and Dorcas had been best friends as children and they both loved the Potters. They had always gone to their house on Sunday for tea and were regular visitors. She walked up to James and cried softly on his shoulder, pulling him into an embrace. She then did the same with Sirius.

'I was devastated when I heard' her voice shaking slightly 'I would've come up sooner but well, I figured you guys would need time alone.'

'My mum was crying when she had written the letter telling me, I could see the tears on the parchment. When I had finished reading it, well let's just say, the letter was illegible afterwards.' Dorcas said giving a watery chuckle after hugging them both.

'Lily? Sam?' asked James, slightly choked up from the emotional tidal wave that was coming over him.

'Of course, I couldn't possibly leave you guys there by yourselves. And don't forget James, I was over every summer after our first year' said Sam, crying softly into James' shoulder. She hugged Sirius tightly and gave him a peck on the forehead.

'Our parents were friends James, I wouldn't- I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't go. How can I possibly forget everything they've done for us' said Lily, referring to the wards that were placed on their house by the Potters. She hugged him and Sirius tightly letting silent tears drip down her cheek.

'Ok that's settled then' said Sirius, feeling a burden on his eyes and a big lump in his throat.

'Everyone, come to the common room at around 4 then. Cass is taking care of the arrangements. I can't understand how she does it. I don't think I could handle arranging for them to be buried' said Sirius.

'No one should have to bury a loved one' Lily said softly.

'Too true' said James his voice coming out harsher than he intended.

'Its half past 11 now, so everyone go down and get some breakfast and then w-we'll see it through.'

And with that the two boys, more than brothers to each other, walked out of the room.

* * *

Back in the boys' dorm. Remus was looking through a photo album. With everything that was going on, he realized his family could be next and had started to appreciate his parents a lot more. He saw a big picture of everyone in Gryffindor that was in their year, their siblings and their parents, minus the Blacks and Petunia of course, sitting around a table raising their glasses to Charles and Helena who were sitting at the head of the table. It was their 20th wedding anniversary, only a few short months ago, during the Christmas break. The picture brought a smile to his face.

James and Sirius had walked in to the room and saw the album.

'I think this picture should be in the funeral' Remus said showing them. 'You know to remind people of the happier times'

'Also, look at the picture. They're all over each other; they're so in love with each other even after 20 years. It'd be a tribute to their love as well' James said smiling slightly.

'Wow, that's a bloody brilliant picture. I think that it would be a brilliant tribute to them. You guys wanna show it to Cass?'

'Don't worry about it, she'll love it. We'll just take it with us when we go to the funeral' said James.

'Hey, you guys want to go down for breakfast? Or would you rather stay up here?' Amy asked coming out of the shower, dressed in some of Sirius's clothes, a black tanktop and a pair of jungle camo pants and she had decided to leave her hair wet. Her eyes were rimmed with red and she had clearly been crying.

'I dunno' said James. He wasn't ready to face the entire school, but he didn't want to show it.

'I suppose we have to go there eventually' said Sirius finally.

'Yeah, might as well be now' Remus said heavily.

James shrugged and looked at Amy.

'I-I don't mind James. It's ok I can handle it' she said.

On their way down they were given condolences by the ghosts of Hogwarts, including Peeves and the Bloody Baron.

They walked in silence, and with an air of apprehension about them. As they reached the doors of the Great Hall, James took a deep breath and opened the doors. The hall was decked out with black hangings and almost every student, excluding the Slytherins that were Death Eaters, was wearing a black armband. When they had walked in the noise came to an abrupt stop. Every single student, minus the Death Eaters, and every one of the teachers had gotten up. One by one they all offered their condolences to the four of them. They all knew how close the group was and that the loss of the Potters had hit the four of them equally as hard.

Sirius was disappointed to see that Regulus was not among the people offering condolences. He and Regulus had been very close when they were younger, however due to their mother's manipulation, they no longer remained so. He felt anger bubbling up inside him as he saw Regulus laughing with Rabastan Lestrange, Snape and Malfoy. He saw Dumbledore keeping a watchful eye on the laughing Slytherins and he looked deep in thought.

When they had finally managed to sit down it was almost time for lunch. The Marauders and Amy ate very little, as a feeling of dread had come over them all. They had to leave for the funeral in a mere 3 hours.

* * *

When they had gone back to Gryffindor tower they saw an owl outside the window of the boy's dorm. Remus opened the windows and let it in. A few seconds later there were hundreds of owls flying in and dropping letters. They all started to go through the letters. All the letters were expressing regret and offering condolences. When they had gone through about half of them, a handsome tawny owl had come in.

James was curious as to why this owl had come by itself. He opened the envelope. There was a picture inside. James slowly pulled out the picture and threw up. Sirius had stopped going through the letters as he saw James throwing up. He picked up the picture. Remus and Amy looked over his shoulder. Sirius and Remus were shaking with anger; Amy was throwing up repeatedly and crying. The picture was that of Mrs. Potter's naked, bruised and battered corpse being raped by Rudolphus Lestrange and Rosier.

'I'm going to KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!' said James furiously after the waves of nausea had passed.

He was striding towards the door, but Remus stopped him.

'James mate, he'll get what's coming to him soon enough. Right now we have to get ready, the funeral's in just over two hours, which leaves us 1 hour to get ready and reach there' he said trying to calm James down. He was sorely tempted to let him go confront Rudolphus, but he knew James would never forgive himself if he had ended up missing the funeral. James stopped. He glanced at the picture and incinerated it.

They all took their showers and got ready. The guys wore black suits and Amy wore a black, satin dress that was given to her by her mother on her birthday.

It was almost time. They walked downstairs to see the 6th year Gryffindors waiting for them. They sat in gloomy silence, until 4.James got up and led the way. They each grabbed some floo powder. In a long steady procession, they all disappeared into the flames.

They came out at a small pub in Godric's Hollow. The barman was confused. There had rarely been such a big party coming into his pub. They had a bit of time to kill before they met up with Cassandra, so they ordered up a round of drinks. They sat there, quietly sipping on their drinks.

Cassandra came in looking for a drink and instead found the Gryffindor 6th years.

'I need something strong. Brandy if you've got any' she said to the barman before collapsing on a chair next to Sirius.

'I am so fucking tired' she said putting her head on Sirius' shoulder, her eyes half-closed.

'Yeah, I guess it's inevitable. You must've been running around all day.' Amy mused out loud.

'Thank you' Cass said to the barman. She took a long gulp of her drink and continued. 'Yeah it's been pretty hectic. Mum and Dad didn't have any wishes or requests, they obviously weren't expecting…it' she said her voice cracking slightly. 'So, basically, I just tried to do my best, thinking of what they would have liked.'

'You should've let us help you' said Sirius.

'No one should have to plan their parents' funeral at 16 or 17.Hell no one my age should have to do it either, but well it had to be done. Anyway we ought to get going now. There's a half hour left but we have to be there beforehand because..well never mind it's all insanely boring, paperwork and the like.'

They got up and trudged towards the gravesite, which was the ancestral burial grounds for the Potter family, with a feeling of dread in their stomachs. The weather seemed to reflect their moods, it was overcast and it was drizzling lightly.

They took their seats at the front and watched people come in, some of them relatives and some of them friends and all of themselves beside themselves with grief. The caskets were opened so people could pay their final respects.

Amy, Sirius, Cass and James were the first ones to go, and they placed the picture down.

Everyone in the crowd had smiled through their tears. The picture represented eternal love and they all felt a glimmer of hope on this darkest of days, because of this sign that this eternal love could exist in this brave new world.

Looking at the lifeless bodies, it had finally hit home, they were really never going to see the smiling faces of Helena and Charles Potter ever again. The music had started to play just as the light drizzle turned into a full-blown storm; Charles had mentioned to Cass just how much he loved a certain song, several years ago, when Cass was a girl of 15. Cass had remembered this as she was planning the funeral and had stated in no uncertain terms that this song was to be played.

_When I was wandering in the desert and was searching for the truth  
I heard a choir of angels calling out my name  
I had the feeling that my life would never be the same again  
I turned my face towards the barren sun  
_

The lightning, thunder and rain were crashing down, and everyone was getting drenched and at that moment could not think of anything that they could care less about than getting wet.

_And I know of the pain that you feel the same as me  
And I dream of the rain as it falls upon the leaves  
And the cracks in our lives like the cracks upon the ground  
They are sealed and are now washed away_

_You tell me we can start the rain  
You tell me that we all can change  
You tell me we can find something to wash the tears away_

James had broken down, abandoning all facades of strength, and let the hot tears spill onto his cheeks and mix with the rainwater that had drenched him. He wept for the loss of innocence, the overwhelming feeling of being lost in the darkness so far away, yet so close to the people that made his home what it was, and for the two souls that were eternally lost to him, Helena and Charles Potter.

_You tell me we can start the rain  
You tell me that we all can change   
You tell me we can find something to wash the tears... _

Sirius, Amy and Cass were not doing a whole lot better, crying like there would be no tomorrow. They let their tears flow; they felt no shame in doing so and in the comfort of each other's arms, they let it all out.

Marlene, Dorcas, Alice, their boyfriends and Lily, Remus and Sam were the next to go.

The feeling of grief and sadness was overwhelming, and they wept for the loss of two of the most loving, gentle, caring people they had met.

_And I know of the pain that you feel the same as me  
And I dream of the rain as it falls upon the leaves  
And the cracks in the ground like the cracks are in our lives  
They are sealed and now far away_

Everyone had paid their respects and they were all shaking in their grief, and no one could bear the pain of the fact that the two people lying in those coffins would never

grace them with their presence again, and that they would never light up the room with the mere force of their wonderful personalities

_You tell me we can start the rain  
You tell me that we all can change   
You tell me we can find something to wash the tears away  
_

Two men were lifting the coffin and lowering them into the graves. James was sobbing uncontrollably into Lily's shoulder while she cried softly into his drenched hair, although James had no idea it was Lily's shoulder he was crying into, he felt it to be comforting.

Sirius and Amy were weeping in each other's arms, holding on to each other, never wanting to let go. Remus was offering a shoulder for Sam to cry on while he buried his face in her hair.

_You tell me we can start the rain  
You tell me that we all can change   
You tell me we can find something to wash the tears..._

They had gotten up, the tears still streaming down their cheeks. They stood at the side of the graves, watching the people they cared for so deeply, disappearing for all of eternity.

_You tell me we can start the rain  
You tell me that we all can change   
You tell me we can find something to wash the tears away  
_

The bodies were in the grave, and comfort was not an option for the young men and women watching. They wept harder than ever before as finally the burial was complete and the graves were filled up with the wet earth.

_You tell me we can start the rain  
You tell me that we all can change   
You tell me we can find something to wash the tears...away_

The bodies had been lowered and a podium had been conjured up. The time had come for the eulogies to be delivered. Sam had to leave as her mother was having a fit. She had a weak heart, and was good friends with Helena and Charles and the grief had overwhelmed her, so Sam left and took her to St. Mungo's. She offered her apologies but everyone understood and told her she had no reason to apologize.

Cass, Amy, Sirius and James were originally the ones supposed to be delivering them but as Cass was not in any state to speak at all much less go up on a stage and speak , it was decided that Remus would deliver one instead. Remus went up first.

He looked nervously to the crowd, and Lily wondered why he was so nervous, as she knew that he had no problems with public speaking. Although he seemed shy he was as extroverted and confident as Sirius and James.

'Charles and Helena Potter were the greatest, most understanding and accepting people to ever walk the face of the earth. The loss of their lives was a great shock to me and a great loss and their untimely demise caused me so much pain, it was unbearable.'

He spoke with the backdrop of lightning, thunder and rain.

'It caused me pain, because although I am not related blood, from the second I met them, I felt a connection. When I met them I had fears that they would shun me but they accepted me into their home and treated me like their own. Although some of you may feel that this hardly is something astonishing to me, a young boy of 7 at the time, it was. The circumstances were special in my case. You see, at the age of 6, I was bitten by a werewolf, Fenrir Greyback to be exact, and for them to accept me into their home knowing full well of the dangers I was capable of. It was not an act of irresponsibility but of love, understanding and care. For accepting me, loving me like their own and providing me with care, friends and for always being there whenever I needed to talk, I loved them with all my heart.'

All of the Gryffindor 6th years were surprised when he had mentioned being a werewolf;

James, Sirius and Amy because they never expected him to divulge his secret to a crowd, and the rest because they were shocked at this news. A look of comprehension dawned upon Lily's face as she realized that every time Remus mysteriously disappeared, was on a night on which the moon was full.

'Charles and Helena Potter may your souls rest in eternal peace and may the gods smile upon your spirits. You will be missed.' He said raising his goblet and the crowd all did the same. They were genuinely moved by this young man's speech and were impressed by his courage.

Remus walked off the stage and Amy began to walk up, slowly but surely, hugging him along the way.

'Don't mention this to Sam' he whispered into her ear.

She looked at him with curiosity but quickly shook it off as she continued up to the podium.

'I remember my childhood days, playing quidditch with my siblings and parents and of course, Sirius .Those was much happier times. We would be out on the field and our games would always end with Mum and Dad arguing over whether or not a play was legal or not and they would be glaring at each other. Mum would be about to say something and Dad would always just kiss her and well, it got pretty intense and the argument would be forgotten. A wise man once told me once that love is what will help us get us through life' she said looking straight into Sirius's eyes as she said this.

'When I was told this , I couldn't help but remember all of the times this happened and I couldn't help but smile and think to myself, that was the kind of love that this wise man was talking about and that that was the kind of love I wanted for myself. My parents were firm believers in love, they believed that love would conquer all, that love would save us from all the evil in the world and I just recently realized how true that was.'

'Thanks Mum and Dad for teaching me all the valuable things you have. I love you, even though I was a right bitch to you some times. Never forget that I love you and will always love you.' Amy finished, her eyes shining with tears.

Amy walked back to her friends and sat down. It was Sirius's turn to talk.

'I met the Potters when I was less than a year old. They were the parents I never had; they cared for me and loved me like they did James, Amy and Cass. They are the kindest people I know and they weren't the kind that was all talk. When my oh-so-noble family started treating me like dirt, Helena and Charles knew something was wrong and would constantly ask me about it. I would come to their house with bruises and burns all over me, the work of Walburga Black; I believe you all know her. I would never tell them what had happened and would pass them off as accidents. I did this, not to uphold my family name or any of that drivel, but because I didn't want to cause Helena to worry. Eventually she did find out through Orion Black talking to someone about my latest beating. She confronted me about it and tried to make me move into their house. I didn't want to burden them so I always politely declined. One night, my dear mum and I were having one of our usual rows until she said something that set me off. She started going on about how the Potters are "blood-traitors" and "that they're scum and not worthy to wipe dirt from her shoes". I was furious. That night I decided I had had enough. I grabbed whatever I could and walked right out of those accursed doors , looking back only when I heard my mother screaming something about her flesh and blood while throwing a trunk at me. I didn't want to impose on the Potters so I didn't go to them. I slept in a park. James was worried about me when he couldn't find me in my room and well we would usually talk almost every day. He went out looking for me at 4 30 in the morning and found me drenched in rain, shaking and shivering. He brought me back to his house and the Potters were awake as well, they were worried about me. I was so touched at this, that they were so worried about me, when my own parents would think about how their name was being sullied or something to that effect. No words were said, Helena had understood immediately what had happened. She made me some soup, and sent me off to bed. I felt loved that night, that night was when I realized I loved them as most people loved their parents and that they thought of me as their own. This was completely new to me, as I had never been given love from parent figures before, in my home parents were something to be feared and respected. I am eternally grateful for the love they showered me with.' Sirius said his eyes shining with tears at the memory.

'They were the most loving people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and it is cruel and unfair that they went so young, but then I suppose it really is true that only the good die young. Helena and Charles Potter, people like you are a dying breed and one can only wish that your love and kindness will be passed onto subsequent generations.

You will be missed.' He said, raising his goblet.

James walked up onto the stage and gave him a brotherly hug. Sirius then proceeded to join Amy and the rest of his friends.

James pulled out another copy of the picture that Remus had found. He enlarged it and pointed at it.

'This picture brought back so many memories. I looked at this picture and I saw how much they loved each other and could not help but wish for a love like their's. My mum was the person who made me realize I was in love. She said that the way I was acting and the way I was talking about a certain someone was characteristic of being in love. This was around Christmas of my third year, when she actually talked to me about it. She claims I was like this ever since I had met this certain someone. My dad and she had teased me initially, but they realized that there was a problem, that the girl in question hated my guts. They helped me become a better person, my parents. They talked to me whenever I was feeling down about these certain someone's constant rejection but told me to never stop pursuing her. They told me I was in love and true love is hard to come by. My parents were the greatest people to ever walk the face of the earth. They believed that love is the greatest force in the world and that as long as you have love, you can be happy' he said, stopping only to glance at Lily. Hoping she had not noticed he continued.

'I had recently come to see how true that was, in the midst of all that has happened, I feel that I can be happy because I have gotten closer to this girl than I had ever dreamed possible.' Amy and Sirius looked at each other slightly confused.

'Here's to Charles and Helena Potter; Loving parents and friends.' James said raising his goblet high into the air. A sea of goblets went up, and his words were echoed by everyone present.

'Here's to Charles and Helena Potter; Loving Parents and friends.'

* * *

Right , the song was Rainmaker by Iron Maiden. Please tell me what you thought of the song usage.

Also Please tell me what you did like and what you didn't like.

Don't forget to review now…


	4. Chapter 4

2 reviews for the last on , there are like over a 1000 hits.(/end bitching) I really hope you like this chapter. The content mentioned herein is not for children so anyone who is a child please do not read this as there is adult content in this chapter.It's significantly different from the others...

CrazyLily: I hope you'll enjoy this one. There's some good Amy and Sirius stuff here: D.

* * *

He was kissing every inch of her body as she moaned out of pleasure. He was working his way up slowly from her inner thighs to her face. He inched up slowly, leaving a trail of kisses behind. 

'Mmmm…James'

He reached her chest and took her nipple into his mouth while squeezing the other breast gently. She tossed back her head and moaned, which was just turning him on more. He continued up his path and started to kiss her neck, letting himself get lost in the strawberry scent of her hair. She felt little goosebumps erupt all over her body and pushed herself against him. She was in heaven.

'LILY WAKE UP THE TRAINS LEAVING IN AN HOUR!'

She snapped out of her dream. She was extremely hot and was sweating, but she didn't want to get up.

'Wow you're flushed' Amy said 'what were you dreaming about?'

'Oh… it's not important.'

'That's strange I could've sworn I heard you moan, and said something that sounded like games.'

Lily let out a sigh of relief, thanking god that Amy hadn't figured out what she was dreaming about. She flicked her wand and her possessions went flying into her trunk. Her thoughts went back to the dream and she felt somewhat confused.

'Lily are you even listening to me?' Amy asked with a frown on her face.

'Sorry, got lost in thought.'

'Wouldn't have something about the dream you had about my dear brother would it?'

'How the fuck did you know I was dreaming about him?' she said blushing slightly.

Amy stared incredulously at Lily.

'I was joking Lils. Although, wow, you hated James, until like all of 2 days ago, and now you're having dreams of shagging him?'

'I was NOT.'

'Why'd you moan his name then?' she asked smirking.

Lily was lost for words.

'Umm… in the dream, he knocked me down and I was moaning in pain and was about to yell at him' she offered.

'Riiiight and that musky aroma would have nothing to do with the moistness in your shorts?'

'Look, Ames, it was a dream, ok nothing more, I've heard you call out Sirius's name before, but that doesn't mean you want him'

Amy blushed a little. Lily was a little taken aback.

'You like Sirius?'

'Of course I like him, I've known him since I was a child, and he's one of the best friends I've ever had.'

'You know what I mean, Amelia Rose Potter.'

'I dunno, Lil, these last few days have been… devastating and I think it's just left me vulnerable. I have had … feelings for him, but they're confusing. I think it's the part of me that doesn't want to die alone. Anyway I don't want to pursue anything with him, if it didn't work out, it would be…terrible. I don't want to lose another person I care about because I'm feeling vulnerable and insecure. It's not worth it'

'Well-'

'Just leave it Lil.We have to catch the train in less than 45 minutes , so go shower , change and meet me in the common room'

'But-'

'I don't want to talk about it…right now. We'll talk later, I swear'

Lily nodded. She walked to the bathroom to shower.

Amy walked down to the common room and sat down with Sam.

'How's your mum doing?' Amy asked. She was quite concerned about her friend.

'Oh, better I guess. They let her out an hour after we took her there.'

'Oh that's good then.'

'Yeah it really is. I'm sorry for leaving-'

'There's no need to apologize, love. I wouldn't have wanted you to stay, if it meant that I'd be going to your mum's funeral next' Amy said shuddering slightly.

'But still, I shouldn't have-'

'Sam. You have no reason to feel guilty. Your mother's life was in the balance.'

Sam nodded silently. James, Sirius and Remus had just come down, and Amy felt butterflies in her stomach as she watched Sirius walk.

_My god, he is so goddamn sexy _she thought to herself.

Sirius was thinking along the same lines, as he watched Amy, not noticing that her eyes were on him.

He plopped down next to Amy and enquired about Sam's mother.

James and Remus sat down opposite them and listened intently as Sam recounted what happened.

They sat there talking for a while until Lily came down.

As she was walking down the stairs, she was unknowingly staring at James lustfully. As he turned his head to look at her she quickly shifted her gaze to the wall behind him and mentally scolded herself.

'Where's your trunk, Lil?' Amy asked.

'In my pocket, I shrunk it' she replied 'We ready to go?'

'Yep' said James.

They walked outside to the grounds and found carriages. Remus, Sam, Amos and Mandy got into a carriage and Amy, Sirius, Lily and James sat in another. When they got to the train they quickly got a compartment together.

Amos and Sam were making out, and Remus was staring with envy at Amos. Mandy was looking confused. Amos and Sam got up to 'meet some of their friends' which Sirius and James took to mean 'snog in an empty compartment' which annoyed Remus. Mandy was somewhat hurt by Remus mostly ignoring her. She leaned over and gave him a kiss and Remus pretended that she was Sam.

Mandy was shocked by the ferocity with which he was kissing her as he was usually quite gentle. He slipped his hand under her shirt and although she was surprised, Mandy let him.

The rest sat somewhat uncomfortably as Remus pulled Mandy onto his lap. She was gasping for air and finally Remus pulled away.

'Wow Moony, that looked intense.'

'Oh sorry, just got caught up in the moment I guess'

'I think you ought to finish the job mate, she looks flustered. Or I could do it for you, it's not gentlemanly to keep a lady waiting too long' he said grinning at Mandy. She blushed a little. She walked right over to him swung a leg over him and leaned over and said softly 'Well go right ahead Mr. Black.' Amy looked on with mixed emotions running through her mind, mostly desire and jealousy.

Remus laughed and he and Mandy went to find another compartment.

'I never figured Remus to be the type to shag a girl on the train.' Lily said.

'I never figured the Head Girl to offer herself openly to Sirius Black' Amy said.

'Oh, she's done it loads of times and gotten what she wanted. Like you said the other day, you know why they keep coming back for more' said Sirius winking at Amy.

Amy and James laughed but Lily was confused.

'Why is that then?'

'Because of his massive… wand' Amy said laughing.

'What the fuck?'

'9 inches, mahogany' said Sirius trying not to burst out laughing.

'9? I've got 11 inches right here' James said brandishing his wand.

'Mine's seven inches but what does that have to do with anything?' Lily said.

Lily blushed slightly as realization dawned upon her face. The other 3 burst out laughing and Lily felt rather stupid.

They played chess for a while; James beat Sirius and Amy and was in the middle of an intense game with Lily when Remus burst into the compartment holding a very distraught, tearful Sam in his arms.

'What happened Sam?' Lily asked abandoning the game.

She sobbed and looked at Remus. Remus sat her down gently and then proceeded to explain.

'She told me that she and Amos were in an empty compartment. They were snogging and Amos tried to go further. He tried to slip his hand up her shirt but she told him not too. Amos got pissed off and they got into a fight and he called her a prude. Then that bastard pinned her against the wall and he told her that he was going to have her whether she liked it or not. He-'

'He kissed me, shoving his tongue in my mouth and pulled my skirt and panties down. I begged him not to do it, but he shoved his fingers in me and then slapped me, telling me to be quiet. He-he made me give him a blowjob and then-then he… put it in. I was crying and screaming and he was about to put a silencing charm on me when Remus walked in. He- he punched Amos in the face and hexed him.'

'He's in a full body bind, with a silencing charm put on him and I left Mandy there with him. She knows some vicious spellwork. Last I saw him, he was bleeding heavily' Said Remus with an ugly look on his face.

The other 4 gaped in shock and Sirius and James got up.

'Let's teach that little fucker a lesson, shall we Prongs?' Sirius said with a grim look on his face.

'Yes, let's do that Padfoot' he said.

They came back dragging Amos Diggory.

James told Mandy to take off the silencing charm.

'Why?'

'I want to hear him scream' James said.

'How would you like never to be with a woman again, Diggory?'

'I think we can ensure that' said Lily a furious look on her face. She kicked him between his legs and Amos let out a yelp.

'My dear Lily, you're being too soft on him. I think we should cut it off with a blunt, rusty knife. That seems to be a suitable punishment for scum like him' James said.

'I know spells that can make it even more painful. The few advantages of being a Black'

Amy shot off a curse at Amos which had him screaming in pain. It was the magical equivalent of having a truck run over whatever part of the body it was directed towards, in this case Amos' crotch.

Sam was crying and Amos yelled out.

'This never would've happened if you had let me do what I wanted'

Remus walked over and punched him in the face, breaking his jaw in the process.

_Levicorpus _James said in his head pointing his wand at Amos.

His rigid form flipped upside down and was yanked into the air.

Sirius then made his clothes vanish and he stuffed him into one of the overhead baggage holders in an empty compartment. He stunned him and he was left there.

The rest of the train ride was spent comforting Amy and making sure Amos was still stunned. If he wasn't one of them would punch him in the face and then stun him again.

When they got to the train station they parted ways with Remus, Sam and Mandy. They had left Amos on the train. Amy and Sirius went to get something to eat while they waited for Cass.

Amy was somewhat awkward around Sirius because of the thoughts running through her mind about him.

_He has a right to know how I feel _Amy said to herself.

'Why so quiet Ames?'

_It's now or never _she thought. She sighed and began to talk.

'Well, I wanted to ask you something. I have started to have feelings for a guy who I've known for a long time. I don't want to wreck my friendship with him, but I can't help these feelings.'

Sirius was listening to her and was put out by the fact that she had feelings for another guy.

'Well, I think that if you really have feelings for him, and it's not just a passing fancy then you ought to tell him how you feel.'

What happened next surprised both of them. Amy flung herself onto Sirius pressing him against the wall and kissed him deeply. Sirius's eyes widened with shock but kissed back with equal ferocity. He felt her tongue brush against his lips, begging for permission and he granted it. Their tongues battled for a while as they explored each other's mouths for the first time. Amy pulled back gasping for air.

This time Sirius was the aggressor. He pulled her against his body, so he could feel every luscious curve of her body and kissed her intensely. He let his hands roam around on her back and started to lower his hands and cupped her ass. Amy moaned slightly into his mouth as she felt his hardness against her belly. They pulled apart once more and then realized that they had drawn a crowd. The crowd then proceeded to applaud and cheer.

Sirius and Amy grinned unabashedly and then proceeded to continue their make out session. This kiss started off soft and Amy nibbled slightly on Sirius's lower lip as he gently sucked on her upper lip. He moved down to her neck and she tossed her head back, as he sucked gently on it and felt her skin tingle a little and she started to feel herself get moist. Sirius put his hand up her skirt and felt around on her wet panties, grinning against her neck as she gasped when he touched the right spot.

By now the crowd was enthralled and mothers hid the sight from their children.

'Padfoot, you mind letting go of my sister? Cass is here' said James amusedly. Sirius groaned inwardly and reluctantly retracted his hand. Amy was flushed and _very_ turned on.

Lily smiled as she saw Amy. She winked at her and gave her a thumbs up. Sirius slung his arm around Amy and was whispering gently into her ear. She giggled a little and nodded. They walked to the parking lot.

Lily stared admiringly, at Cass's car. It was a blue Mustang GT convertible.

'Like what you see, I take it?' James whispered into her ear. She felt his warm breath against her ear and her skin started to tingle. She nodded as she was inexplicably breathless at the moment.

'Lils, why don't you come to ours tonight and sleep over?' Amy asked

'Yeah we'll drop you off so you can spend some time with your family and then later on, say around 7, come over' said James.

'Yeah sure that sounds like fun.'

'I assure you milady it will be' said Sirius.

They sat down in the car and Cass turned the key. The engine roared to life and they were off. The highway was surprisingly empty and Cass was going at 180.The car was enchanted so it wasn't hard to control at high speeds. The top was pulled down and they felt the cool air whip against their faces.

When they reached Lily's place they saw Mark and Rose Evans sitting on the lawn smoking an Arab style water pipe, called shisha. (A/N I tried this and it's the absolute best thing ever, it tastes amazing) The sweet smoke drifted over to the car.

'We've got to get one of those' James said. Amy nodded tightly. Unbeknownst to James, Sirius was stroking her thigh and using his fingers to caress her inner thigh, which was just enough to drive Amy crazy.

James watched Lily's retreating form watching as her butt wiggled when she walked.

'You're really taken with her, aren't you little bro' Cass asked teasingly.

'He's accidentally in love' Amy sang. Sirius and Cass laughed.

'Well I can see why' Cass said appreciatively staring at Lily. She was not a lesbian but she liked girls as well as guys but didn't really think of herself as bisexual.

'OI! She's mine sis' James said in mock anger.

'Well, I've got to get me some of that' she replied in mock indignation.

They laughed and then continued to drive.

* * *

As they pulled into the driveway, they felt saddened at the prospect of not seeing Mr. and Mrs. Potter there to greet them. 

They walked slowly up to the gigantic house and it was exactly as they remembered. No one would've been able to tell that there had been a battle here.

James stared wondering exactly where they had died. Cass practically read his thoughts and pointed at a rug. Upon closer inspection they saw traces of dried up blood on it.

James sighed and then just walked up to his room. Sirius and Amy watched him and they felt depressed.

'Don't worry guys. I know it doesn't seem too great right now, and I can't promise everything will be the way it was, but it will get better. Mum and Dad say we should get on with our lives.'

Amy looked at her questioningly and Cass gestured at a portrait. Charles and Helena Potter were in the portrait. Amy walked over with Sirius and Helena welcomed them.

'Aww' she said when she saw Sirius's arm around Amy's shoulder.

'Sirius, you've finally grown up' Charles said laughing 'We always knew you two would end up together. The moment you first met, Helena whispered that you two were perfect for each other. Although, if you hurt her, I'll get in touch with a few friends of mine that are very good at the Cruciatus curse.' He finished saying the last part with a grin on his face. Sirius laughed at this.

'Well guys, I think you ought to go upstairs and freshen up, don't let us keep you' Helena said winking at Sirius.

With that they ran upstairs hardly stopping to excuse themselves. They shut themselves in Amy's room. It smelt like there was incense burning. Sirius grabbed her and kissed her softly on the lips, his actions a sharp contrast to each other. She kissed him back and licked his lips gently. He granted her access to his mouth and their tongues explored each other's mouths. Sirius brushed his tongue against the roof of Amy's mouth, which made her knees buckle and they fell back onto the bed. Sirius was on top and was kissing Amy with ravenous desire. Amy was kissing him back with equal intensity matching him. They rolled over while kissing, so that Amy was on top of Sirius. She was kneeling on his chest her legs on either side of him and breathing heavily. He gazed at her with longing and gazed at her checking whether she was alright with this. The look in her eyes suggested that she wanted this as much as he did. Sirius removed her top hastily and sat up which caused Amy to slide down into his lap. He started to kiss her neck and she was grinding herself against his throbbing hardness. She tossed her head back and Sirius let out a low guttural growl. She removed his shirt and let her hands roam over his well-muscled chest.

_Wow these are even better when he's not wearing a shirt_ she thought to herself.

Sirius was reaching around and unclasped her bra release her 34 C breasts free of their silky prison. Her nipples were small, just the way Sirius liked them and he put one into his mouth and sucked gently.

'Mmm… God, Sirius don't stop.'

Sirius licked the areola gently while sucking and he had Amy writhing, which just made the grinding on his crotch more intense. He reached under her skirt and felt how much she wanted him. He moved the soaking panties to a side and touched her wetness for the first time. She gasped at the rush of cold air that she felt against her sex. She unbuttoned his pants and he quickly slid off his boxers and his erection sprang free. She was shocked at its size as it was bigger than she had expected, having seen it through sweatpants the other day. She moved her hands down slowly and gripped it in her hands. She started to stroke gently which elicited a small groan from Sirius. She quickened the pace a little and stared tight into Sirius's eyes watching his reactions, which turned her on even more. Sirius's mind was spinning, and he was lost in the eyes of Amy.

'Amy? Are you in there?'

Sirius groaned. It was Cass. She knocked on the door once and Sirius hastily grabbed his clothes. Amy grabbed her shirt put it on and threw her bra under the bed. Sirius, genius that he is, put his shirt on first and Cass had opened the door by then and saw his throbbing member before he had the chance to pull his boxers up.

Cass did not recoil out of embarrassment but instead laughed openly at Sirius.

'Wow, you're pretty big' she said teasingly. 'Why are all the people I want to shag already taken' she continued in mock indignation.

'Oh come on Cass, nothing you haven't seen before' he said teasingly. Amy arched an eyebrow at this.

'I meant in general, love, not mine' he clarified.

'Fair enough. Well kids, playtimes over. That sexy redheaded friend of yours is coming over in like half an hour and you guys didn't even have lunch. Go grab something to eat.'

Sirius was surprised that they had been going at it for that long.

'That's why you came up here?' Amy said incredulously.

'Well actually I was trying to talk to James but he seems to be in a bit of a funk right now that's somewhat contagious so I decided to cheer myself up and interrupt you two.'

'How sweet of you' Amy said sarcastically.

'Actually the last bits a lie. Just well- the thought of what Mum would say if you lot haven't had anything to eat since breakfast is…' she said trailing off, slightly choked up at the thought of her mother.

Sirius and Amy walked up to her and gave her a hug.

Her expression lightened and said to Sirius,'Whoa easy there big guy, after what I just saw, I don't think I should be in close contact with you.'

They laughed at this and went downstairs.

They had the house elves whip up some fajitas and sat at the table, eating and laughing. A squeaky voice had sounded.

'Excuse me miladies, there is a Lily Evans wishing to use the fireplace to come in'

'Blinky, I told you 14 years ago to call me Amy'

'Yes Blinky, you're family there should be no formality.' Cass said.

'Oh and let Lily in' added Amy to the house elf. She loved the little elf, as she had taken care of the Potter children and Sirius since they were born.

'Yes, Mistress Amy' she said. Amy rolled her eyes.

In 5 minutes the vivacious redhead had come into the room.

'This house never fails to astonish me, even after all these years. I love this house' she said, although she was saddened that Mr. and Mrs. Potter weren't there any more.

'The house loves you Lily, dear'

At the sound of this voice, Lily jumped up in shock.Cass gestured at the portrait and Lily let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

'Hi Charles, Helena. '

'Hello Lily. How are Mark and Rose?'

'Very well thanks. They were distraught when you guys well-'

'I can assure you no one was more distraught than we were.' Helena said to Lily with a grin on her face.

_James has her smile _she thought to herself. She mentally slapped herself for thinking of James's smile.

'Lily, can you go up to James's room? He's in a bit of a depression and I think he'd be happy to see you.'

Lily looked questioningly at Cass. Cass inwardly berated herself. She forgot that Lily didn't know about James's feelings for her.

'A friendly face can do wonders. Especially a pretty girl's friendly face'

Lily blushed slightly. She nonetheless acquiesced Cass's request and walked up to James's room calling out 'Which one is it again? The third one on the right? '

'Yeah that's the one' Amy yelled back.

'Nice save Cass.' Sirius said in a low voice with a grin on his face.

'It was a bad fuck up though' she replied

'Not really, she'll find out soon enough.'

Lily knocked on James's door gently. There was no answer so she walked in. James wasn't in the room. She looked around puzzled. She saw the bathroom door was open and no one was inside. Then she saw the sliding door to the balcony was open and she walked through it. James was sitting on a chair singing, while strumming on a guitar. Lily felt like she was intruding but could not help but overhear the lyrics.

'No one will ever let you know…When you ask the reasons why. They just tell you that you're on your own.'

Lily cleared her throat.

'Oh hey there Lil. Have a seat' he said gesturing at the chair next to him.

She noticed that his mood had lifted when he saw her and decided that what Cass said was probably true.

'I brought this' she said pulling out a miniaturized version of the water pipe her parents had been smoking. She brought it back to normal size.

'Oh thanks. That was sweet of you. How'd you know we wanted it?'

'My mum mentioned overhearing you say something about getting one of these, so I figured why not bring it tonight.'

'Ah well thanks. Don't you have to prepare them before you can smoke them?'

'Yeah my parents already did it prior to me coming here.'

'Ah well that's good. I heard some enchantments can make the flavor stick around for longer so I'll cast those when Sirius and Amy come up.'

'Aren't you under 17 though?'

'Yeah but the wards around the house prevent magic from being detected here.'

'Really? That's pretty cool.'

'Yeah it's good for us because then we usually prank each other while we're staying here over the summer.'

The sound of Lily's laughter filled the air at this comment.

_I love it when she laughs. Especially when she tosses her head back. My god she's beautiful _he thought to himself.

'So everything good with the Evans family?' he said.

'Yeah everything is fine .Except for my sister of course.'

'Why does she hate you again? No one ever mentioned why, they just told me you and your sister don't get along'

'Well, until my first year we were the best of friends. When I got my letter, she was jealous that she hadn't gotten one, and because of that she now associated magic with freaks. So basically she treated me like a freak and started becoming a bitch to me. She did a lot more than just tease me; she slept with my boyfriends and things like that. Whenever I asked her why she did it, she said it was because I didn't deserve to be happy because I was a freak.' Lily said softly, her eyes brimming with tears. She hadn't felt this way when talking about her sister for years.

James pulled her into a hug.

'She's as bad as Malfoy's lot. Listen to me, you do deserve to be happy, in fact I'd say that out of all the people in the world, you deserve it most. In neither world are you truly accepted, in the muggle world, you have your biased sister who thinks you're a freak, and then in the wizarding world, certain people treat you as inferior because you're muggle-born. That's too much in my opinion. No one should have to deal with that. All I can say is that those people are worth nothing, fuck them. They're idiotic gits who are blinded by their prejudice and they can't see that you're a wonderful person. '

'Thanks James. It's nice to hear, especially from someone I've treated like crap for the past 6 years.'

'I wouldn't say that, I'd say it's nice to hear, especially from someone who's only just become your friend.'

'Always the optimist eh?'

'Better a new friend than an old enemy, although I'd say that's a bit of an exaggeration when it comes to us. Lord knows the world needs optimists in times as dark as these.'

'I couldn't agree more' she said softly.

'Lily, not that I don't enjoy your company, but how come you're up here all alone and not with Sirius and Amy?' asked James.

'Well, Cass mentioned you were in a depression and I thought a friendly face might cheer you up.'

'That's nice of you.'

'Actually Cass suggested it, although I probably would've come up anyway.'

'Well, I'm glad that you did.'

'Really? Why would that be Mr. Potter' she asked teasingly.

'A pretty face can make a world of difference to a bloke's mood'

Lily blushed.

'You really think I'm pretty?' she asked quietly.

'No' she looked up at him with a bit of disappointment in her eyes, 'I think you're beautiful.'

Lily was taken aback. She always thought James had an infatuation with her but she never thought it was anything serious.

'Really?' she asked softly.

'A truer word has never been spoken love'

'Thanks James. It's nice to hear from someone who I've treated like-sorry, someone who I've only just become friends with.'

'There's no need to thank me, I'm just telling it like it is' he said staring into her almond shaped emerald eyesas she stared into his hazel ones.

_I love her/his eyes _they both thought together. Their faces were inches away from each other and they could feel each other's breath on their faces. James was thinking of kissing her and little did he know, Lily was thinking along those lines as well.

'So you guys wanna get drunk?' asked Sirius walking into the room flanked by Amy and Cass.

The moment had been ruined and Sirius mentally slapped himself.

'Yeah sure Pads' James said.

'Hey check this out' Cass said producing a clear plastic bag.

'Is that-'

'Yes my redheaded beauty, it is. Mary Jane as it is affectionately called by many'

Lily blushed slightly at Cass's words.

'Have you ever smoked it before?' Cass asked.

'Once. My parents used to in the 60s and I found their old stash lying after fifth year around and well one thing led to another. I never did it again though.' Lily said.

'Well do you want to smoke it tonight or not?'

'Yeah sure. I loved the feeling it's just that I was scared to do it again because I had gotten sick the next day and had to get tests done at a hospital. My parents didn't know about St. Mungos and I wasn't in the right state of mind to tell them about it. It had come back on my blood test that there was marijuana in my blood and well my parents had a fit.'

'Alright-y then.' Cass flicked her wand and the marijuana flew out of the bag and she flicked her wand again and rizlas appeared. One final flick and they had joints waiting to be smoked on the table.

James conjured up a few bottles and pints of Guinness .The bottles were dark rum and firewhiskey.

He conjured up a few more chairs and glasses and then performed the enchantment on the water pipe. They passed around the water pipe and enjoyed the flavor immensely. They had used the mint flavoring and t was brilliant. The drinks started to flow and Lily proved that she could drink most of them under the table.

'How do you alcohol your hold so well?' Amy asked, and then giggled. Her laughter was infectious and soon they were all laughing.

'She musht be part Irish' said Sirius slurring his speech.

'Aye, I am' said Lily. She was the least drunk out of them all although the weed she had been smoking was getting to her.

'Well then have yourself another Guinness.' Said James laughing. He poured out some of the Guinness for everyone and said 'To the Irish '

Glasses clinked and they drank deeply.

This led to a drunken rendition of God save Ireland.

'God shave Ireland shaid the Hero, God shave Ireland shays they all.' Sirius was the last to finish and everyone burst out laughing.

'Padfoot why would God shave Ireland?'

'I don't know' he said laughing at his own drunkenness.

'Ooh look, pretty colors' Lily screamed looking at a firefly.

'Where?' asked Cass stupidly.

'There the fireworks' she said pointing at the firefly.

'Wow you must be stoned out of your mind, Lily. Those aren't fireworks those are fireflies.' Amy said. She was drunk but not completely stoned.

'Look at Siriush he's dancing. My god he's drunk.'

'I shwear to drunk I am not God' he said. He laughed at his drunkenness once more. He grabbed Amy and played some music and they started to dance or more like they stumbled on each other and drunkenly groped each other.

They all grabbed the railing of the balcony and James sent out a stream of fireworks while they each smoked their last joint.

The display looked especially beautiful, through their marijuana-enhanced vision.

They laughingly stumbled back inside and collapsed onto James' bed.

'You weren't lying when you said this would be fun' she said to Sirius. She turned to James and said 'You guys really do know how to have fun.'

'Aye that we do' Amy said. She then promptly proceeded to pass out. Cass was the next to go as she had drank the most that night.

It was just Sirius, James and Lily awake now.

Sirius was busy whispering sweet nothings into James's ear, thinking he was Amy.

He grabbed his mate's head and spun it around so that Sirius was whispering into Amy's ear. However this exertion was too much for Sirius and he passed out.

'Well, looks like it's just me and you now pretty lady' James said.

'Yep. So what're you going to do about it? '

'I think I may have to kiss you.'

'Mr. Potter, I am very drunk right now and I think that would be highly-'

He cut her off with a kiss. She had had others but none as good as this one. Suddenly neither of them was very drunk any more and fireworks were going off in their minds. He ran his tongue against her lips, begging to be let in, and Lily complied. The kiss she felt was one with mixed emotions, desperation of a young man who lost his parents, desire of a young man who had wanted to do this for so long and the one that had struck her hardest was love that she knew would last her an eternity.

* * *

Well I hoped you enjoyed it. The last scene was just something I wanted to write; because of the sheer stupidity of some of it. And I am not condoning drug use. It's the 70s and people did do weed recreationally and I would find it strange if the supposedly most popular characters didn't do it at least once. They're teenagers for Christ's sake. 

I know the 'I swear to drunk I'm not god' is so old but I really wanted to use it as I found it hilarious.

Do tell me what you did like and didn't like

Don't forget to review now.


	5. Chapter 5

Well this chapter took a lot longer than the others, but well my computer was fucked and I had to use my mom's and she wouldn't let me use it for too long so I didn't write much.

* * *

Lily woke up with a severe hangover and groaned as she rolled over. She felt something pressing against her belly, and groaned.

'What the fuck is that?' she said to herself, finally opening her eyes. She bolted upright when she saw the mess of black hair as the events of the night before came screaming back to her.

_OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I KISSED HIM? NOT GOOD NOT GOOD _she inwardly screamed at herself._ Although that kiss was MINDBLOWING.AARGH DAMMIT WHY?_

She got up, confused as hell, and started pacing around the room, which awakened Cassandra.

'Who the fuck is –oh. Why are you walking around like that?'

'Ummm-'

'Never mind, let's get us some hangover relief potion, shall we?'

'Okay…' Lily said relieved that Cass hadn't bothered to wait for a response.

They trudged down, neither of them speaking as movement itself was enough of an exertion.

As they gratefully gulped down the hangover relief potion they started to chat.

'So, Lily how was your sixth year?'

'Well, not as bad as last year, the OWLs were a right pain in the arse. This year was a little more relaxed, for me at least, Amy wasn't too crazy about the amount of work she had to put in.'

'Well, she doesn't really need to. Neither does James. They both aced everything except for Astronomy, Divinitation and History of Magic with comparatively very little work. I don't mean to sound arrogant but I guess it runs in the family.'

'That's completely true. I've noticed it as well. Sirius manages to get brilliant grades and he does less work than either of them.'

Cass laughed at this.

'Definitely sounds like Sirius. I have no idea how we manage to pull it off though'

'Well, I mean you're pure bloods so you have better understanding of magic I suppose than muggle-borns.'

'What? How can you even think that? You haven't seen Rudolphus Lestrange; he's a pureblood and is a complete idiot. He studied his arse off and got about 2 OWLS.'

'Well but still, there must be a reason why people think purebloods are superior to muggle borns.'

'Yes there is a reason. They're biased scum who are soft enough to believe that crap.'

'But-'

'Lily, you are the best witch in the grade, you just have to study to do it and there's no shame in that. '

'But-'

'Discussion over. Blood is not important'

Lily dropped the topic and decided to go wake Amy, Sirius and James up. At the thought of James, the butterflies in her stomach started to flutter again, quickly followed by slight confusion. Cass followed her up the stairs, walking behind her so she could enjoy the view. She could not help but admire Lily; she had curves in all the right places, auburn hair bouncing slightly as she walked and her cute little butt wiggling as she walked. Lily noticed Cass staring and blushed slightly. She was not used to such attention from anyone, especially not another girl.

As they reached the room, Lily shook Amy gently.

'Bugger off James, I'm, trying to sleep' she said into her pillow.

Cass drew her wand out.

'Aguamenti'

The air was filled with a shrill piercing scream emanating from Amy's throat. She was thrashing around trying to get out of the mess of comforters and bedsheets, in the process awakening a very disgruntled Sirius Black. James woke up because of all of the noise and grabbed his head in pain.

'Amy SHUT THE FUCK UP!' him and Sirius said angrily and clutching their heads. Amy promptly stopped yelling and then proceeded to groan.

James looked at Lily, studying her body language to see if she remembered last night. James had dreamt about it all night and he was hoping she had as well. Lily shifted uncomfortably under his piercing gaze and finally James looked away. He silently vowed to talk to her later on.

Cass brought them hangover relief potions and then decided to go to Andromeda's.

'Tell Dora I said hi' said Sirius as she walked out. Dora was only two years old and she had stirred quite a controversy in the Black household. Andromeda had gotten pregnant by Ted Tonks, a muggle, and they both decided not to get married until they were actually ready to, which meant that not only was the child a half-blood , she was also illegitimate which angered the Blacks to no end.

'Who wants what for breakfast?' James asked, feeling a lot better now than before.

They argued for a bit and ended up agreeing on hot chocolate and cheese croissants

'My god, hot chocolate is a piece of heaven' said Amy dreamily.

'I couldn't agree more love' Lily said.

James and Sirius looked at each other and shrugged.

When they finished their breakfast Amy and Sirius ran out of James's room and didn't quite make it to the hallway.

Sirius pressed Amy up against the wall of the hall, mere feet away from Amy's bedroom door and kissed her hard. Amy mashed her swollen lips onto his, returning the passion as fiercely as she could. Sirius slid his knee between her legs and she backed up a bit more, wrapping her legs around Sirius. Sirius's mouth lowered down to her chin, and he kissed it gently before going down to the neck.

He left little kisses all over her neck and she moaned a little, tightening her grip on him. He started to suck on her pulse-point which drove her absolutely wild and she started to grind her hips against his. He could feel her getting wet, through the flimsy shorts she was wearing and she could feel him getting hard, as she grinded down on him.

Her breathing was getting shallow and more rapid and she started to moan loudly as Sirius's cock was moving gently against her swollen labia, through her shorts. Sirius put his mouth back against hers so that her moans would be muffled slightly. He couldn't help but think about how much he was enjoying this. He actually felt a connection with a girl for the first time in his life and he was loving it. He couldn't believe how good it felt; kissing Amy and just knowing that he had such an effect on her.

'Mmm…You wanna go into the bedroom?' Amy murmured huskily into his ear, her messy streaked hair falling elegantly into her lustful eyes.

'More than anything else in the world.' Murmured Sirius, getting even more turned on by the feel of Amy's breath against his ear.

They fell through the door, and Amy, pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him and started to kiss him while straddling his chest. Sirius could feel her wetness, gliding up and down on his chest.

'Wow, it feels good knowing I can get women turned on this much.' Sirius muttered in between kisses.

'Trust me, it feels good being this turned on by you. I don't think I've wanted anyone more.'

'Well then, I'd hate to disappoint' Sirius said, trying to maintain a cocky attitude but failing miserably. He could not help but conceal the excitement of his voice.

Amy lay down on him and kissed him. She nibbled on his earlobe a little which made Sirius growl. She started to inch down and all but tore off his shirt. She kissed and caressed his chest, taking her time and getting to know every inch of his body. All of a sudden she stopped.

'What's wrong love?'

'I dunno, I just… I don't want to do this right now. I mean me really, really want to but like… I think it's too soon. I'm sorry.' Amy said apologetically.

'It's alright love, I understand. If we want this to be something special then we have to do things differently from our other so-called relationships' said Sirius. He was disappointed but he realized that she had reason to be uncomfortable.

'Yeah…I'm gonna go shower.'

'You want me to join you?' he said grinning mischievously.

Amy walked right up to him, put her legs around him so his cock was pressed up right against her soaking wet slit. Sirius groaned slightly. Amy pulled him into a mind-blowing kiss, leaving Sirius in a daze, and which left them both in desperate need of a cold shower.

'What do you think they're doing?' Lily asked.

'If I know my sister and Sirius, half as well as I think I do; I'd say snogging.'

'Only snogging? I would've expected "the great Sirius Black" to be getting some by now.'

'Amy's not just a girl he wants to shag and Sirius isn't a guy who Amy's with for a good time. Amy will want to take it slow I reckon. So yeah they're snogging.'

'James why did you kiss me?' Lily asked suddenly. The question had been eating away at her since she was able to think straight that morning,

'Why do you think?' James said softly

Lily started to get flustered at this question.

'Because you were drunk?' she asked, her voice full of hope and a bit of fear.

'No. I got the courage to kiss you because I was drunk, maybe, but I…I've wanted to do that for a very very long time. Ever since I laid eyes on you, love. It's always been you.'

'Then why all the incessant teasing, pranks, and shagging over half the female population if it's always been me? I don't believe you, you know. You're just trying to get me into bed. See I know your type, you offer promises of love, get a quick shag in, and then you're gone.'

'Lily, I've already told you, I only shagged those girls because I was trying to get over someone who rejected me constantly and didn't give me a chance to explain myself. That girl was you, love. And the teasing started because I was an immature little arsehole, and that's the only way of thinking I knew. See basically, in the mind of an 11-year old teasing the girl implies that you like the girl. And well the prank wars were caused by you to tell you the truth; you were the one who hexed me when I called you 'carrots' or something like that.'

'How do I know that you aren't just trying to get me into bed?'

'That kiss should've told you I'm in love with you'

'I don't remember the kiss' Lily lied.

She turned her head away. She couldn't look him in the eyes and lie to him.

'The kiss was a drunken accident James. I-I think we should just forget about it.' Lily said making sure she wasn't able to see the look on his face. James turned his head away to hide the hurt expression on his face. As it cleared up he turned Lily's head towards him.

'I know you felt something and I can tell that you're lying to me'

'I'm not lying James. That kiss meant nothing to me. It never should've happened and I don't remember it. It was nothing more than a drunken accident'

James tried to hide the pain on his face and clenched his jaw. Lily was looking away desperately trying to hide her eyes.

'I-I'm sorry if it meant something to you James. I- I just don't feel that way about you.'

James just gazed determinedly over her shoulder, not speaking. He knew that if he spoke his voice would betray his shattered heart.

Lily then walked slowly to the fireplace. James watched as the love of his life walked away from him, possibly for good, and as she disappeared into the green flames he grabbed the lamp on his bedside table and hurled it at the wall.

Sirius and Amy stood in the doorway shocked. They had seen the exchange of bitter words and were shocked Lily had broken James's heart. James turned his head to them, his face betraying his heartbreak. His eyes were brimming with unshed tears and he looked to them in despair. They walked up to him and each gave him a hug.

'I'm so sorry mate.' Sirius said to him patting him on the back.

'James, I'll talk to her, I swear to you that I will try my hardest to make her understand.' Amy said, her own heart breaking at the look of despair on her brother's face.

'No, Amy. Let her figure this out on her own.' James said bitterly.

Cass walked into the room and hugged James. She had been listening from the doorway and felt terrible for her little brother.

They sat there in silence. The silence did little to comfort James.

Cass broke the silence finally.

'James, me and Amy wanted to go shopping with Andromeda. She's getting married soon so we have to help her. I can tell her that we'll go some other time if you want.'

'No, it's ok. You guys go ahead' he said trying to force a smile ' Just because I'm depressed doesn't mean the rest of you should be depressed with me. Go and have fun and tell Andy that I say congratulations on the wedding.'

The thought of two people in love and about to get married made James feel worse but he tried to maintain his broken smile.

Amy was not convinced and said ' James we can stay-'

'Amy, I'm fine. Just- Just go and have fun' he said trying to sound jovial.

'If you say so…' she said reluctantly. They walked slowly to the fire in James's room and flooed out to Andromeda's apartment.

It was just James, Sirius and the house elves in the house now.

'I think I'm gonna go flying' James said grabbing his broom.

'I'm coming with you' Sirius said. He was concerned about his best friend and did not want to leave him alone at a time like this.

He went to his room to grab his broom but by the time he got back James was already gone.

'Damn' Sirius said softly. He went out onto the balcony and kicked off. The clouds were looming threateningly overhead and it was likely that there would be a storm. Sirius flew around for a bit looking for James but he was nowhere to be found. He looked down and saw James going into an all-out kamikaze style dive.

Sirius swore softly and swooped down following James. Sirius was mere inches away and then James pulled up. Sirius let out an exhilarated whoop, but this lapse in concentration caused him to plough head-on into the ground.

'FUCK!' James yelled and flew to the ground to tend to Sirius, all thoughts of Lily temporarily disappearing.

Sirius was groaning and his nose was bleeding. James helped him up.

'You alright mate?' he asked concernedly.

'Well, aside from the broken nose yeah, pretty much'

'Don't worry about it, Blinky can fix it. Come on let's go back.'

He lifted Sirius up onto his broom and levitated Sirius's broom and charmed it to follow them.

'James mate…'

'What is it Sirius?' James asked anxiously.

'Next time Lily rejects you, and you do something like this… I may have to kill you' he said and then passed out.

They reached the manor and Blinky fixed Sirius's nose in an instant.

'Enervate' James whispered.

Sirius's eyes fluttered open.

'Ah bloody hell I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?'

'Tell you what mate. You don't mention me about to cry to Lily and I won't mention you fainting to any one.' He said extending his hand to Sirius.

'Fair enough' Sirius said grinning. He grabbed James hand and pulled with all his might which lead to James crashing down on top of him.

'Ah, bloody hell that wasn't worth it' said Sirius, gasping for air as he got up.

'So what do you want to do?'

'Let's just chill out on the balcony'

'Sounds good to me'

They walked to the balcony chatting animatedly about pranks they were planning to pull next year. As they reached James conjured up two armchairs, a table and a bottle of Baileys.

'James mate, I think you're becoming quite the alcoholic' said Sirius grinning.

'Oh sure, when Prongs drinks he's an alcoholic, when Sirius drinks he's having fun.'

'Yep, sounds about right to me. By the by, you seem like a right prat when you talk about yourself in the third person' Sirius said dodging James's hand as it came up to slap his head.

James pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one for himself and offered the pack to Sirius.

'Don't mind if I do' he said graciously accepting the pack.

He lit himself a cigarette , inhaled deeply, letting the smoke fill his lungs , mildly enjoying the burning sensation at the back of his throat.

'So you and Amy have hooked up?' James asked conversationally.

'Yep' he said taking a drag of his cigarette, 'don't worry though mate. We're taking it slow.'

'Wow, you must really like her. Every other girl you've "dated" has ended up in bed with you on the first night…even the prudes'

'Yeah, I do really like her. I hope I don't screw this up though' said Sirius looking slightly troubled.

'I hope you don't as well'

'Wow, you're feeling supportive today.'

'It's not that I think you would' said James quickly, 'I meant it –'

'I know James; I was just taking the piss. Relax.'

'Still, I would hate it if you lost the love of your life. Love is something everyone should have and be able to share with someone. No one in the world should be rejected by someone they're in love with.'

'You sure we're still talking about me and Amy?' Sirius asked. He poured out a tall glass of Baileys for each of them.

'Cheers' James said, clinking his glass with Sirius's.

They drank deeply savoring the sweet taste.

'You didn't answer the question James.'

'Well, it was a more general statement. No one should have to lose the love of their lives. No one should have to face rejection from the ones they love either.'

'James, mate she'll come around'

'I wasn't-'

'Quit the bullshit mate. I can see right through you, I've told you before. We're more than brothers mate. In fact I can see what that Charles Lamb bloke was going on about.You know where he says " Thou more than a brother, why were you not born in my father's dwelling so we could reminisce on the old familiar faces" or something to that effect. Those weren't just words James, I meant it. If it came down to the love of my life and you, I would choose you any day. You've been there for me when no one else was, you've been a shoulder for me to cry on, as queer as that sounds.'

'Mate, I feel the same way entirely. You've always been there for me. You've been there with a nice big bottle of liquid relief, or just comforting words. Every time Lily rejected me you've always been there for me and that time when my baby sister was killed by Death Eaters you stuck by me and helped me deal. You're my brother in all ways but blood.'

They sat there in silence until Sirius spoke.

'By the bonds of brotherhood, James Charles Potter , I solemnly swear I will never ever betray you, not even when faced with death' he said raising his glass.

'By the bonds of brotherhood, Sirius Orion Black, I solemnly swear I will never betray you, not even under the severest of tortures' James echoed. They clinked the glasses together and drained the remainder of the ambrosia-like liquid.

'James , mate I know that you will get Lily. You guys belong together.'

'But mate what if she doesn't love me? I don't want to end up with someone who doesn't love me.'

'Mate, trust me she loves you. I can see it in her eyes when she talks to you. She doesn't know it yet, is all.Oh , I even saw her staring at you, with an uncharacteristically horny look on her face.'

James was pleased to hear that, however he got the impression that Sirius was saying all of this just to make him feel better.

'How can you be so sure of yourself mate?'

'Everyone's destined for something or the other. It's my belief that you and Lily are destined for each other. Hell, anyone who's seen the two of you together will agree with me. There's a spark between you two.'

'You really think she'll end up with me?'

'Aye, I do. Just give it some time mate. Show her the other side of you, let her get to know you. She's known the arrogant side of you too long and I guess she's blinded by fear of rejection and heartbreak. She'll overcome that, she's a Gryffindor after all and that does have to count for something.'

'And just how do I do that? I need help man, I've never done this before. How'd you manage to get with Amy?'

'Me and Ames is a different story altogether. She already knows my good side and she loves it. She came on to me though… I told her that if she had feelings for someone, that someone had the right to know and man, did she let me know.'

'So what should I do?'

'Just do whatever you think is right when it comes to Lily. Just be who you usually are around us and she'll see how great you are for her. You've only been on her good side for a few days now; it's only natural that she has certain misgivings about jumping into a relationship with you.'

'Thanks Sirius mate, you've helped more than you could possibly know'

'No problem mate. That's what I'm here for. Now how's about we get plastered eh? It's pretty much evening already' he said gesturing at the clouds.

'Sounds like a plan to me' James said grinning.

They each took turns drinking from the bottle, taking large gulps of the liquid and finally when the bottle was finished they got up. James fell over the armchair and Sirius guffawed loudly.

Amy and Cass had just flooed back and laughed at the sight before them. Seeing Sirius and James happy had lifted their spirits considerably.

As James struggled to get up, drunkenly reaching into the air for some form of support Sirius laughed so hard that he fell backwards over the armchair.

Cass sighed and made the furniture and the now empty bottle vanish. She levitated the two teenagers, who were protesting rather violently. Sirius was punching the air, trying to hit whatever force was carrying him while James was kicking and yelling.

'Silencio' Amy said laughing at the sight of James's face contorted with fury and mouthing wordlessly, resembling a goldfish. A very angry goldfish.

They set them down on the bed. Amy lifted the silencing spell only to hear an incoherent string of swear words emanate from James's mouth.

James started running around the room swinging around a screaming Sirius while Amy and Cass were laughing hysterically at the boys' antics.

When Cass had calmed down a bit, she summoned Blinky and asked her to fetch two calming draughts for the the two rowdy boys.

They calmed down upon consumption of the draughts and looked at each other. They burst out laughing as they remembered the things they had been doing.

'So James you're feeling better about the rejection thing?' Amy asked, somewhat insensitively.

'Well, I'm still pissed off that she lied to me. I guess, I'm not going to give up hope. A wise man helped me out of my funk.' He said looking at Sirius.

'Well, I'm going to have to borrow said wise man for a bit. I need to emmm…. Talk to him about something.' She said looking at Sirius with lust in her eyes. Sirius grabbed her hand and they rushed to Amy's room.

'5 galleons says they say a total of two words to each other' muttered Cass.

James laughed at this.

'So you wanna go fly around for a bit while the lovebirds have their fun?'

'Yeah sure, I'm up for a decent bit of flying.' James said enthusiastically ,' Oh Sis, incidentally I perfected my Wronski Feints a few days ago…'

And with that they were off chatting happily about flying, all their troubles momentarily forgotten.

'I've been thinking about you all day' Amy purred into Sirius's ear as he pushed her up against the wall.

'Well, let's not waste time talking then' said Sirius, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

He pressed his lips firmly onto hers and Amy's eyes widened. Each kiss was something new for her and she was enjoying the fluttering sensation she got in her stomach every time she made out with Sirius. Sirius pressed his body right up against hers and they could feel each other's quickening heartbeats as they kissed.

Amy felt a growing hardness pressing against her and smiled against Sirius's lips. Her own nipples were now standing at attention underneath her clothes and were begging to be played with. Sirius seemed to notice this and put his hand under her shirt, as he moved down to kiss her neck. He grinned against her neck when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. He teased her nipples with his thumb which caused her back to arch and pushed her body further into his.

They fell back onto the bed, Amy on top of Sirius. They continued to kiss passionately, coming up only for air, and to whisper sweet nothings into each other's ears.

Finally when they were both exhausted from the passionate making out that had been going on for about 2 hours, Amy rolled over so that her back was facing Sirius. She snuggled up to him and let him rest his chin on her shoulder. He tickled her slightly by pressing down on her shoulder with his chin. Amy felt Sirius's hardness against her ass and smiled to herself. She grinded her ass right up against him and Sirius was going insane. He groaned loudly.

Amy, spent and exhausted, finally nodded off. Sirius lay next to her, watching her chest heave rhythmically. He liked watching her sleep. She seemed to be at peace with herself and she smiled slightly when Sirius kissed her on the cheek. Sirius lay there, watching her sleep for a while until he fell asleep himself, his arms around her offering comfort, warmth and protection.

James and Cass walked into the room, only to find both of them asleep. Cass squealed with delight at the sight while James just smiled. They turned off the lamps in the room and shut the door, letting the two lovers rest peacefully in the dark.

'They are so _cute'_ Cass said.

'Yeah, I know. I've seen them sleeping like that before but they weren't going out then. I remember thinking to myself that they would make a brilliant couple.'

'They really do make a brilliant couple. Did you see the smile on Amy's face?'

'Yeah. It's nice to see her happy after all that's happened.'

'Yeah, well we all deserve a little happiness right now.'

'Too true. You know Cass, you ought to find someone yourself. Lord knows you deserve some happiness.'

'What about you little bro? That cute redheaded friend of yours doesn't seem to want anything to do with you. What are you going to do?'

'I dunno we'll see I guess. What's that thing Dad always said to Hagrid, "Whatever will come, will come and when it does we'll be ready for it".'

Cass laughed although her laughter was tainted by sadness.

'Well James, good night.' She said walking to her room.

'Same to you' he called back.

He walked over to his bed and flopped down. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He lay there for hours staring at the ceiling; unable to take his mind off a certain redheaded beauty, until finally Sirius's words came rushing back to him. The last thought that came to his conscious mind was one of himself laughing with Lily and he smiled for whatever hopes the future held for himself and Lily Evans.

* * *

The next few weeks passed uneventfully, the only events worth remembering being Sirius falling on a rug as he was trying to dance with a protesting Amy.

* * *

July 22nd 1977

James was awoken by a slightly hysterical Cass at what he felt was an ungodly hour to be awake, at least during the summer.

'JAMES GET THE FUCK UP! WE HAVE TO GO TO GLASGOW TONIGHT!'

'Shut up you crazy bitch' he mumbled, hoping she hadn't heard him.

She did. A flash of light later he was fully awake, and hanging upside down.

'BLOODY HELL WOMAN! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE'

Cass laughed to herself, as she moved her raven tresses out of her eyes.

'Whatever you say , _Jamesie_' She muttered the counter curse and James promptly fell on the floor.

'You are so dead' he said grabbing his wand.

'Really?' she said to him playfully.

'IMPEDIMENTA!' he shouted. Cass casually deflected the spell.

'That the best you got?' she said to him teasing him, seeing that she was grinding her little brother's nerves.

James let out a mix of swear words and random spells, which Cass managed to either duck or deflect.

'Locomor mortis' she said. James was in a leglock and furious. Amy and Sirius came into the room and laughed.

Cass walked up to James and pushed him. James had no control of his legs and fell over. As he struggled to get up Cass laughed at him openly.

He took the chance grabbed his wand muttered the counter-curse to the spell, but left his legs as they were, pressing them tightly against each other. Cass laughed some more and then James shot off a full body-bind hex her way, using the non-verbal incantation, so as to catch Cass completely by surprise.

Cass's smirk was wiped away and she lay as rigid as a board on the wooden floor. James towered over with a smirk of his own and Sirius and Amy were doing a victory dance and chanting James's name.

James could see Cass's fury in her eyes and laughed.

'I'm not going to reverse the spell until I'm confident you won't kill me' he said in a sing-song voice.

Her expression softened and James lifted the spell. She jumped up grabbed her wand but James was too fast for her.

'Expelliarmus' he said, knocking her back.

'Damn you to hell, James' Cass muttered, embarrassed that she had lost a duel to her little brother.

James laughed at this and said 'So why did you wake me up this early again?'

'We're going to Andromeda's wedding tonight remember?'

'And that's why you woke me up at this hour?' James said, starting to get very annoyed.

'First of all I'm the maid of honour, I'm supposed to help her today. Secondly it's in Glasgow and I'm the only one who knows where it is so we can't apparate there.'

'Ah' said James feeling a bit stupid.

'Yes, "ah" indeed' said Cass severely although there was a smile on her face.

'So when do we have to get there?' Amy asked.

'In about an hour. We can get ready over there, so grab your stuff, shower and then we're leaving. Amy love, you shower with Sirius, it'll save some time' she said, her eyes taking on a mischievous glint.

Amy looked a little flushed as she thought of showering with Sirius, while Sirius merely laughed.

'That's not a bad idea' he said whispering into her ear, but just loud enough for James and Cass to hear. Amy smacked him lightly on the head and went to her room to shower.

The rest of them followed suit. They had decided to go the muggle way, by plane. The flight ended too quick, and they were all forced to abandon their slumber and get ready for the long day ahead of them.

When they reached the airport, they were greeted by Andromeda's fiancée ,Ted Tonks.

'Lovely to see you again, Cass. Sirius' he said inclining his head towards both of them as he said their names, ' and I take it you must be James and Amy?'

James and Amy nodded, not completely awake yet.

'Well let's get a move on, I'll take you lot to Andromeda'

* * *

The time had come for the ceremony. As they entered the venue, Cass rushed off to where Andromeda was. James, Sirius and Amy grabbed some drinks and rushed to their seats at the front.

'You've got to love weddings. Free booze for all' said Sirius. Amy smacked him on the head lightly, but laughed nonetheless.

They went silent and watched the procession as it began. An unfamiliar tune was heard and Andromeda had come out, truly looking like this was the happiest day of her life. She was escorted by her young daughter, and although this attracted some disapproving stares from certain members of the Black clan who were invited only because of Ted's insistence, no audible comments were heard.

They exchanged vows under the starry, enchanted ceiling with the full moon shining down on them. Amy clutched Sirius's arm as she watched the ceremony. Sirius sat there with a big smile plastered on his face. Then something caught his eye. He saw his parents sitting stiffly a few seats down from himself. They looked disapproving, but Sirius was glad to see his little brother struggling to keep the smile off his face.

_There's hope for that kid yet _he thought to himself.

Andromeda and Ted were entwined in a passionate kiss, and Druella and Cygnus Black looked away with disgust plastered all over their faces. A surge of anger ran through Sirius as he saw this. He made to get up, but Amy who had followed his gaze stopped him.

'Let's just focus on them, 'kay Sir?'

'Fine love. But if you weren't here I'd go up to those bastards and give em reason to look like they've got sticks up their arses.'

'We'd like you all to come to the reception in the hall adjacent to here and celebrate this wonderful occasion with us' said the brand new Mrs. Ted Tonks.

The trio walked over to the hall laughing. Sirius excused himself as they entered. He wanted to talk to Regulus. He missed his little brother, although he would never admit it More importantly, he needed to talk to him to find out which side he was on. He saw the young man walking with Bellatrix. Bellatrix seemed happy, regardless of the fact that she supposedly hated her sister.

Sirius waited until Regulus excused himself to get drinks. Sirius walked up to him, trying to make it look like a coincidence that they were getting drinks at the same time. He grabbed himself a beer and then approached Regulus.

'We need to talk' Sirius said.

'What makes you think I want to talk to you? You're no longer a Black, and no longer worthy of living you filthy blood-traitor.'

It hurt Sirius more than he would be willing to admit that his little brother thought him unfit to live.

'Regardless, we need to talk.' Sirius said trying to sound unfazed by the remark.

Regulus looked around to see if anyone was watching him. When he saw the coast was clear he turned back to Sirius.

'Fine. I'm only doing this so that I can once and for all separate myself from you.'

Sirius was silent and they walked outside as everybody was inside and they stopped at a pillar.

'So how've you been?' Sirius asked hesitantly.

'Fine. You took me out here to make small talk?'

'No, listen Reg. I need to know something. I saw you smiling inside during the ceremony, or more like trying to conceal the fact that you were smiling. I know that you're not like them.'

'I was doing that to keep up appearances.'

'Bullshit'

'Fuck you Sirius. You abandon me and now you think you know me?'

'That's an interesting choice of words, Reg. Abandon? I walked out of that godforsaken house because that shit that that bitch was constantly spouting made me sick to my stomach. And I know you don't really believe that we're superior to muggle-borns and half-bloods.'

' Stop trying to f pretend you fucking know me. Things change Sirius. I do believe that and I think that you're scum.'

'I'm scum? You know you're beginning to sound more like her everyday…So you think blood purity is really that important? You want to end up having to make a baby with Narcissa? It's bullshit, all of it. Listen to me. You're better than this. I doubt you're as thick as the rest of them. You know that this prejudice is wrong. You're scared-'

'FUCK YOU! I'M NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING'

'Bullshit Reg. I know you better than anyone and I know that you know that all this shit Bellatrix is mixed up in is wrong. She's killing innocent people who never did anything to her, but just because they're muggles. Hell she's done a lot worse than kill.'

'There is nothing worse than death.'

'Don't be an idiot. Death is easy. You die, you're free, life is harder than death. You've never been in love little brother and that's why you think there's nothing worse than death. That's why that idiot Voldemort is so scared of death. Your problem is that there was no real love in your upbringing. I had the Potters who loved me. You have no one because you choose to associate with mindless idiots. Losing the ones you love is a thousand times worse than death. And I'm not talking about them dying'

'So you're saying that absence of love is worse than death?' asked Regulus tauntingly.

'Trust me little bro' he said softly.

'I'm not your brother. I refuse to associate myself with blood-traitors.'

'Listen to me. When I left that house you know what the one regret I had was?'

'Go fuck yourself. I don't want to hear all your emotional bullshit.' Regulus said. He turned around and started to walk away.

'It was leaving you behind. That was the one thing I felt guilty for. It hurt me that I had to leave you behind. And you have no idea how much it hurts knowing that my brother hated me. I realized that you didn't actually hate me for leaving, you just hate that I left you with those 2 sorry excuses for parents.'

Regulus stopped dead in his tracks. His expression had changed from a haughty, arrogant one to a look of confusion and a little bit of sorrow. He wiped his expression clean, turned around and mustered up as much contempt as he could manage.

'You're no brother of mine.' Regulus hissed vindictively.

'You can say it as much as you want, but you know in your heart that we'll always be brothers, and not just by blood. I know it hurt that I left you behind. I know that you-'

But Sirius did not have a chance to finish. He was cut off by Regulus's fist flying into his face. Sirius stumbled but didn't fall.

'I know that you loved me and that it hurt you more than you'll ever be willing to admit that I left you behind.' He said weakly, still staggering.

Regulus let out a cry of fury and kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face again. This time, Sirius was bleeding from his nose, and his eye started to swell a little.

'May you rot in hell. Get this into your head. We'll never be brothers again. NEVER. I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU GET IT? I FUCKING HATE YOU' Regulus screamed.

'No you don't' Sirius said faintly.

Regulus kicked him in the side once more and Sirius cried out, not out of pain from the kick but from the fact that his brother was the one kicking him.

'FUCK YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER. I HOPE YOU DIE! YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND NOW? I HOPE THAT YOU DIE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY! GO FUCK YOURSELF AND JUST DIE!' Regulus screamed and turned around and rushed back inside.

Sirius tried to follow him but was staggering as he ran and lost him in the crowd inside. All eyes were on him as he entered. His face was a mess of blood and tears. He ignored the stares he was getting and walked over to the bar. He had the barmaid line up 5 shot glasses filled with vodka and tossed them back, one after the other. As he finished the last one he had the barmaid line them up again. Again the process was repeated. Amy and James walked over to him.

'Sirius what the fuck just happened?' Amy said anxiously.

'Nothing you need to be worried about?'

'Are you for fucking real? You're bleeding, and crying and you expect me not to be worried about you?'

'Just leave it Ames. I'm gonna get hammered and then go up to the room. Tell Andromeda…Actually fuck it, tell her whatever you want.'

'Mate, what the fuck happened?' James said, determined to find out what had made his best friend cry.

'You-you wouldn't fucking get it? Just leave it ok? Let's just- let's just have some fun ok?'

'Sirius…'

'Fuck it James. Let's get hammered eh?'

'Fine mate. Whatever you want.'

'James you have to talk to him, not encourage his silence' Amy said, pissed off.

'No, he's my best friend and he knows when to let things go' said Sirius calmly , with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

'Whatever' Amy said as she stormed off.

Cass walked up to the seat beside Sirius and looked at the state he was in.

'What the fuck happened to you? Did you have a fight with Cygnus or something? Sirius this is Andromeda's special day, and you can't go around fucking it up! What the hell is wrong with you?'

'Fuck you Cass, just leave me the fuck alone. I don't need your bullshit right now' Sirius muttered. Cass looked like she was going to slap Sirius but settled for walking away angrily.

'Bitch..' Sirius mumbled, 'sorry mate' he said realizing James was there.

'Don't worry about it mate. I would've done the same thing had I been in your position. And I know who you were fighting with, so don't even bother hiding it. He'll come around in time. Anyway fuck it, let's get pissed out of our minds, yeah?'

'Fine by me.'

'Can you make us a bottle of Absolut's worth of screwdrivers?' James said to the barmaid. She conjured up a bottle and mixed the required drinks.

'Looks like we're not the only ones getting hammered eh?' James said. Sirius looked at him questioningly. James gestured to Cass sitting at the other end of the bar, looking sullen.

'Wonder why she's pissed off' Sirius said.

'Andromeda's ditched the party, I think. I guess they decided to get started on their honeymoon early. She's probably in that state she always gets into after weddings. You know, thinking that she's never going to find someone. And on top of that, Andromeda was the kind of girl who didn't go out with that many boys and now she's married. I reckon Cass is feeling down because she got married before her.'

'Ah. Well I mean she's only 20, Andromeda's 2 years older than her. It's not a huge difference but she's older and therefore more likely to get married.'

'Yeah well I doubt Cass thinks of her as older. They're best friends. Anyway fuck it. Let's just try to have fun tonight.'

They finished the rest of their drinks in silence and stumbled onto the dance floor.

'Fuck, I don't think we should've drank that much. I can barely walk…or see' said James. Sirius laughed uproariously at that. James looked at him and then started to laugh along with him. People were staring at them but they didn't care.

Walburga and Orion Black walked up to Sirius.

'I heard that you talked to our son, blood-traitor' said Walburga.

'Fuck off you bigoted whore.' Sirius said to her.

'You're disgusting. Drunk off your arse like some common muggle bum on the streets of London. It's a damn shame you were born to the noble house of Black.'

'I couldn't agree more. Now how about you go back home and in the process, go fuck yourself with Kreacher's head.'

'Insolent little bastard' Walburga screamed and tried to slap Sirius. Orion grabbed her hand.

'Not here. We must keep up appearances.'

In truth Orion was stopping her, because as much as he pretended not to, he did love his son, unlike his wife.

'Listen to me you little brat. If you keep this up-'

'You'll what?' Sirius slurred, 'send Kreacher after me? Or maybe you'll send Voldemort after me and just have him do to me what you tried to do in the past. You bitch, I HOPE YOU DIE. You've got Regulus thinking like you now and now there's no saving him. You probably tortured him too, only this time it worked. Now I repeat myself, go fuck yourself.'

'How many times have you used that line today?' Walburga sneered.

'It's a classic.' Sirius said, and then proceeded to walk away. People were staring at the Blacks, Orion who looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh, and Walburga who looked like she had been slapped by a clown.

'Haha that was brilliant mate.' James said patting his mate on the back.' You want to go over to Jared over there?' he said, gesturing at the young man who bore an uncanny resemblance to Sirius, one of Cass's on and off boyfriends who James and Sirius had grown to like.

'Nah mate, I think I see Amy. I'm going to go apologise to her' he said.

He walked over to her, with a sheepish look on his face.

'What do you want?' she said with a cold look on her face.

'I came to apologise for earlier. I didn't mean to be such a dick' he said.

'Oh baby, it's my fault I shouldn't have-'

'Shh love. Let's forget about it, okay?'

'If you say so.'

'I do. Love how much have you been drinking I can smell it off you from here.'

'No more than you have. Don't worry about it I can hold my liquor.'

'Yeah I suppose you can

'So you want to go up to your room and have a little fun?' she said slyly.

'Mmm, don't mind if I do.'

They hurried away disappearing from the party hall and rushing to the room.

Sirius started to kiss her and she took his jacket off. The kiss deepened and she started to unbutton his shirt. He moved down to her neck, eliciting a small moan from her. She moved her hands down to his crotch and started to rub his hardening member through his pants.

Sirius growled a little and pushed her back on to the bed. She giggled a little and unbuckled his belt. Sirius pulled away and looked at her.

'You sure you want to?'

'Yeah, I can't think of a better time. No one's going to be up for at least an hour.'

'Ok, if you're sure'

They went back at it and he unzippered her dress and tossed it aside. He quickly removed her underwear and took of his own as well. He put his penis inside her, causing her to moan into his ear. He started to thrust gently. Her moans got louder and louder as he quickened the pace. She was getting close to her climax. There was a crash as the locked door was blown off its hinges.

Sirius looked up confused.

'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?' said a familiar sounding voice.

Sirius looked at the girl standing at the doorway, confused out of his mind

'SIRIUS MOTHERFUCKING BLACK I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO NOT EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!'

A look of realization dawned upon "Amy's" face.

'Holy shit. Sirius? I thought you were Jared!'

'Amy what the fuck are you talking-' he said looking down at her, but was cut off by the girl in the doorway

'WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SCREWING MY SISTER YOU SON OF A BITCH!??!!?'

'Oh my fucking god. Baby, I'm sorry. This isn't what it looks like.'

'Oh really? Because to me it looks like you're fucking Cass' she said lowering her voice from an angry scream to a deadly whisper.

'Babe, I thought-'

'Fuck you Sirius. I can't believe I thought you were going to change. I guess when I told you, I wouldn't be shagging you for a while, you decided to get your jollies elsewhere, huh?' she said with tears shining in her eyes.

'Babe, let me explain. You see-'

'I don't want to hear it. Once a player, always a player huh Sirius?' she said. She turned around on her heel, and stormed out of the room, making sure that he couldn't see the tears that were now streaming down her face freely.

Cass got up quietly wrapping a sheet around herself and grabbing her clothes.

'I'm sorry Sirius. I didn't mean-'

'It's nobody's fault, love. It was a drunken accident. I'm sure Amy will understand once she calms down a little' he said, trying to force himself to believe it.

She nodded quietly and walked out of the room, putting the door back on its hinges and closing it gently after her.

Sirius buried his face in his pillow.

_Oh my fucking god, what have I done. I just lost the love of my life. _

He lay there for a while, letting his tears flow until he had no more left to shed.

* * *

Sorry if it's not up to scratch. This last bit was written in a hurry because I wanted to have this out by today

I'm really sorry for updating so late. I made it a bit longer to make up for it but it's not enough.

Let me know what you liked, what you didn't like and anything else you have to add.

Peace & Love

Don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay but yeah I'm overloaded with work, I'm supposed to be at it as I write this but I can't let my loyal readers down (any more). Hope you enjoy this one. I made it a bit longer as well but honestly don't expect much from me in the next month.

* * *

The next couple of weeks were an emotional hell for everyone in the Potter household. Amy wouldn't talk to Cass or Sirius, Cass felt too awkward and ashamed to talk to anyone, Sirius tried to talk, but no one would listen to him, and James was stuck in the middle of it all; he knew what had happened at Andromeda's wedding, but any time he tried to talk to Amy, she tried to force him to take her side and when he tried to maintain his neutrality, she accused him of siding with Sirius and would get angry at him. He was pissed off at Sirius because he had done something so stupid, but he understood it was an accident. It was pretty much just Sirius and James that could be in each other's company. Of course this just aggravated Amy, and caused her to lash out which resulted in bodily harm for James, which inevitably lead to Amy crying and apologizing profusely. Cass kept to herself and was rarely heard from. Cass and Amy ate by themselves, in their respective rooms and Sirius and James would eat in James's. Charles and Helena were distraught at the state of the household, even more so because they had no idea what was going on. Even the house-elves were distressed.

As James's and Amy's birthday approached, James decided to throw a party. This decision was met with protests from Amy. She said that she was in no mood to throw a party, but James had managed to convince her.

* * *

August 21st 1977

James woke up from a sweet dream he had been having about a certain redhead.

_She'll be coming today…I wonder what she'll be wearing. Did I write to bring swimsuits? Meh I don't remember. Doesn't matter I suppose, we've got a whole bunch lying around…_

He closed his eyes contentedly thinking of Lily, still lying in his bed. He thought he heard the door open. _That'll probably be Blinky…_

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATE!' he heard two loud voices exclaim, causing him to jump up out of bed. He saw Remus and Sirius standing there, gleeful grins on their faces.

'Guess who just got back today mate?' Sirius said to James.

'Nice to see you again mate' James said to Remus, 'how was France?'

'It was nice, I liked it a lot. There were some _fit _girls there mate, you would've loved it. Also, the skyline at night was pretty damn sweet, took a few pictures of it. You can see the Eiffel Tower in most of em. You wanna see?'

'Yeah sure' James said. He had a look at them and whistled, 'Whoa that chick with you is fit. Who is that?'

'That's my cousin, Lauren; keep your eyes off her you dirty bastard.' Remus said in a stern voice but you could see the laughter in his eyes.

'Whoa you have hot cousins Moony. What happened to you? Recessive genes?' Sirius said teasingly.

Before he could respond, Amy walked into the room. She ignored Sirius and gave James a bone-crushing hug, shrieking '_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO US'_.

She turned around to Remus and hugged him as well while he kissed her on the cheek and wished her.

'Happy birthday love' Remus said smiling.

'Happy birthday Amy' Sirius said quietly.

'Thank you Remus' she said hugging him again. She ignored Sirius completely save for a quick glance but that was enough to see the hurt that was on his face, and she turned away quickly. She felt guilty for ignoring him over the past few weeks, but she still felt he deserved it.

'Amy, what's wrong, your boyfriend just said happy birthday' said Remus, his brow creasing a little. Amy made to leave the room but Remus grabbed hold of her arm.

'Don't fuck with me Lupin' said Amy coldly.

'Tell me what's going on.'

'Why don't you ask that bastard standing next to you.'

'Well that's the first time you've acknowledged my presence since Andromeda's wedding' he said bitterly.

Amy's heart gave a little twinge which she tried to ignore.

'Sirius?'

'Yes Moony?'

'Don't play stupid with me Padfoot. What happened?'

'Well, Amy will probably say I'm lying but this is what happened. It was about a month ago at Andromeda's wedding. You sure you want to hear this Amy?'

She said nothing but sat on the bed next to James.

'Fine. It was Andromeda's wedding, the reception actually. I had … gone through something I'd rather not talk about' he said with a significant look at James to tell him that he was by no means to tell anyone either.

'Anyway, me and James were sitting by the bar getting hammered because I was depressed after that incident. Amy got pissed off at me because I wouldn't tell her what had happened. We got up hammered out of our minds, and I could barely see much less walk. We ran into Walburga and Orion, she said a few nasty bits to me and I told her to go fuck herself with Kreacher's head I believe.'

Remus laughed a little.

'She said something like how many time have you used that line today, and I told her it was a classic or something to that effect. James wanted to go over and hang out with Jared, you know Cass's on and off boyfriend, the one who looks something like me.'

'Anyway I thought I saw Amy and went over to apologize instead and James went to hang out with Jared. We ended up back in my room and we shagged. Here's the kicker, I thought it was Amy, but apparently it turned out to be Cass, and she thought I was Jared.'

'Bollocks. You're just trying to come of looking like the good guy.' Amy said.

'I've got the memories to prove it, love, and I know you lot have got a pensieve somewhere. And even if you don't we can go to Hogwarts and do it. Dumbledore's definitely got one. I'll take it straight out of my head too, so you'll know it's not been tampered with.'

Amy was speechless. _Could he be telling the truth? _she thought to herself.

'Mate that has to be the stupidest thing you've ever done. It's a weak excuse but…'

'He's not lying. I remember saying something about going over to Amy to apologize. I looked over and I thought it was Amy as well. We'd both been drinking a lot, hell Sirius drank more than I did, he tossed back 10 shots in the space of like 10 minutes, Amy saw it as well. Then we drank a bottle of Absolut's worth of screwdrivers as well. I vaguely remember saying I couldn't see, and I'd only had a beer before that. He was drunk as hell and I won't let you think-'James said, being cut off by Remus.

'James I believe him.' Remus said.

'Oh' he said, 'Ok. What about you Amy?'

'I-I don't know what to think. My head's all messed up right now. I need some time to think' she said. She left the room. This time no one tried to stop her.

'Oh man I fucked up big time.' Sirius said.

'Well, it was stupid but really, it wasn't your fault.' Remus said 'Although I'm not saying Amy will see it that way.'

'Yeah well I've done all I can do. What else can I do?'

'I don't know mate…'

'She'll come around…I'm sure of it. I can see it in her eyes' said James.

Sirius scoffed at this. 'Oh please, you're just saying that to make me feel better'

'No I really mean it. I could practically read her mind, and no, I wasn't using Legilimency, Remus don't give me that look.'

Remus cracked a smile at this.

'Listen Sirius. All you can do is hope. You've got to decide if she's worth waiting for. Don't try to persuade her anymore, let her work it out on her own. "If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you it's yours, if it doesn't it was never really yours to begin with". I think that fits the occasion really well.'

'I don't think I can do that.'

'Well then there's no point pursuing her if you're not willing to wait for her.'

'Not that bit you prick. I don't think I can "let her work it out on her own". What if she decides she doesn't want to be with me because of this Remus? What if she decides she doesn't want to be with me, and –wait let me finish- then she's wrong. We'll be bitter till the day we die. I'm going to be that annoying bastard in the pub who goes on about the one that got away because I was too much of an idiot to talk to her. This isn't a fairy tale mate.'

'She's the one who needs to resolve her issues Sirius. I wasn't having a go at you. If she can't get over this, then she won't want to be with you. I just think that if you let her think about it for a while she'll make the right choice.'

'What difference would it make if I did talk to her about this?'

'Look. Leave it alone for a while okay? Let her have at least a few hours to think and get her head sorted. You've told her your side and I'm pretty sure she believes you. Now we just need to see if she can accept it and move past it. Come on Padfoot, you know we're all behind you on this. I've got the scars to prove it' said James.

Sirius laughed a little at this.

'Yeah okay, I guess you're right. Anyway enough of this, today's your day, mate.'

The door opened once more.

'Happy birthday little bro' Cass said walking in hugging James.

'Thanks sis. I honestly didn't think you were going to come here, you know.'

'I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately, love. Oh hey Remus, how've you been?' she said walking over to him to give him a hug.

'I've been good' he said smiling warmly, 'how about you?'

'Oh you know same old same old.'

'Bollocks. She's been keeping to herself for the past month now.' James said.

'James…'

'We've already told him what happened Cass. We told Amy as well. I don't think she took it too well.'

'Well, yeah. Her boyfriend slept with her sister, of course she won't take it too well.'

'Her boyfriend thinks he might have convinced her of the truth.' Sirius said.

'Really? Why aren't you with her talking to her then?'

'Well she said she needed time to think, so we decided to let her think'

'I think I'm going to go talk to her'

'Are you sure that's wise? She's probably as mad at you as she is at Sirius' James said.

'Doesn't matter. I've spent the past month doing fuck all to put this right and I'm going to start now. I'm surprised you aren't, Sirius.'

'You see, unlike you , I have actually been trying to fix this over the past month. She ignored me. I do plan to talk to her, I just don't know when.' Sirius said agitatedly.

' Fair enough. I'm going to go. She went…?'

'To her room I guess.'

'See you lot in a bit then'

She walked out of the room pondering what she was going to say to Amy.

_My god how am I going to start this off. Hello sis, it's me the girl who slept with your boyfriend. For fucks sake I haven't even said hello to her in the past month and all of a sudden I'm just going to waltz in and try to fix everything? Merlin, I'm pathetic, locking myself up in my room for the past month, too embarrassed and frightened to face the music. Well, that's over now, now I've just got to talk to her and pray she'll understand._

She knocked on the door. There was no response. She opened the door, only to find an empty room. She checked the balcony and the bathroom, but there was no one there either.

_Where could she be?_

She went downstairs to look for Blinky to ask her if she had seen Amy.

She heard a voice and recognized it as Amy's.

_Who's she talking to?_

She walked slowly, giving herself time to think about what to say. She walked closer to and paused at the door, so as not to interrupt anything private. She couldn't help but overhear as the house was dead silent save for the voices in the entrance hall. She decided she might as well walk in.

'So yeah, that's what he claims happened. You reckon he's telling the truth Mum?'

'Yes, I do love. Although I know he is by no stretch of the imagination a saint, I don't think he would lie to you about this. Why don't you ask your sister she seems to want to talk to you.'

'Has she been down here as well? Never mind it's not important Mum. Cass spends most of her time in her room; she won't want to talk to me right now.'

'Actually love, what Mum was trying to say was that I was standing over here.'

Amy whirled around with an expression of surprise. This was quickly replaced by a look of confusion and resentment.

'Hi' Cass said in a small voice, 'happy birthday Ames.'

Amy didn't respond.

'It's true by the way, everything Sirius said. We were both piss drunk, sorry Mum, and we both thought the other was someone else. I am extremely sorry love. And I'm also sorry for not coming to talk to you earlier.'

'I'm not sure whether to believe you or not, how do I know this isn't something you both concocted?' she said her voice heavy with emotion.

'Amy…I'm your sister. You've known me all all your life. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did.'

'I still don't know whether to believe him or not, you know?'

'Didn't he offer to show you the memory?'

'Yeah I was thinking about having him do that..'

'Listen to me dear. If you have him do that, there will be a rift between you two. It would be like screaming "I DON'T TRUST YOU" right to his face. If you think Sirius and your sister are lying to you, so be it, if not then you have to ask yourself if you really need proof that badly' said Helena.

'Your mother's right Amy. Although I would like to bash that boy's face in right now for hurting you, I do believe his story. He's been down here himself recently. We had no idea what was going on and he was passing by for some reason or the other. We told him to sit down and tell us what was going on. He told us, and as much as I wanted to hit him, I believed him. All we're telling you is to follow your heart. I hope this helped.'

'It did Dad. Thanks.'

'No problem, love'

'Right, I'm going to go upstairs. Bye Mum, bye Dad.'

'Bye love. By the way, Ames, happy birthday again. I wish your father and I could spend it with you' said Helena, a tear streaming down her face.

Amy turned her head and tried to choke back the overwhelming emotion that was flooding her thoughts.

'Thanks Mum. I wish you guys were here too' she said, her voice slightly choked up.

With that Amy and Cass, made to leave the room.

'Hold on Cass, we'd like to talk to you.'

'Okay' she said somewhat apprehensively.

Amy walked out of the room, and went upstairs to her room, still battling conflicting emotions and trying to resist the urge to just walk up to Sirius and give him a kiss.

'What is it Mum?' Cass asked.

'Well, for starters we're disappointed in you Cass, but we understand that it was completely accidental. Now, for this party they're planning, do try to make it a good one ok? Amy really needs some sort of enjoyment. This summer's been hard on you all and she has this added tension because of this incident at Andromeda's wedding. So make this party count, and do have fun. Oh and tell Andromeda that we send our heartfelt congratulations. She's a very sweet girl, and she deserves happiness what with growing up with those sorry excuses for parents.'

'Will do. Bye guys, love you'

'Just a moment. There was a reason we wanted you to talk to you alone.'

'Ok…what's up?'

'Listen very carefully…'

* * *

'Okay people are going to start coming in at around four-ish , which is about two hours from now, so let's get on it' James said.

They had the house-elves clean up the house and got everything ready for the party, which didn't take as long as one might expect. Cass went out to buy groceries and such and the staple for a party thrown by a Marauder, booze.

* * *

'Well that was quick…' Sirius said.

'Yeah it's only a quarter to three' said Remus.

'Can I go talk to Amy now?' Sirius said for what must have been the millionth time.

'For fuck's sake Padfoot, NO!' James yelled.

'Fine, fine. I'm going to go shower I guess.'

'Yeah, I reckon we should all go take showers. It would kill some time as well. Moony you can use the one in Mum and Dad's room' James said.

'Yeah, alright.'

* * *

James went off into the bathroom in his room. He leaned against the side wall and let the steaming hot water rain don on him. He heard the doorbell ring. He ignored it and started humming. The doorbell rang again and he tried to ignore it again. He heard it ring a few times more and sighed. He wrapped himself in a towel and went downstairs thinking it would probably be Cass.

'Shit' he said as he opened the door. His towel had unfastened and started to slip, so he adjusted it. He looked up and saw Lily gaping at him.

_Holy Jesus, look at that body_ she thought staring at him, taking in the lean, well-muscled torso of James Potter. _ He's ripped but not so much so that it changes his size...mmm…_

'Hi' said James.

Lily was dumbstruck and remained silent for a moment, still gaping at him. She realized she was staring and turned as red as her hair.

'Hi' she said somewhat uncomfortably._ My god he's sexy…Shh shut up you crazy bitch_ she said to herself.

The awkwardness of a few months ago came back to her and she walked on past him and rushed up the stairs.

_Well she seems to be attracted to me physically at least…that's something right? Nope not really… I want her to be attracted to me the way I am to her not like all those other girls are… Christ I'm talking to myself and answering myself I must be insane…_

He trudged up the stairs and saw Lily knocking on the door of Amy's room. Lily saw him walking up and couldn't help sneak another glance. This was not as subtle as she thought, and she caught him smiling slightly to himself. She might not have been too embarrassed had it not been for a certain someone.

'Well hello Lily-dearest' said Sirius popping out of his room. He followed her gaze and chuckled.

'Like what you see, Lil?' he said.

She flushed and turned to look at him. She wasn't feeling too friendly towards Sirius because of the incident at Andromeda's wedding, although she had heard his side of the story and believed him, she was still mad at him.

'Oh come on Lil, I was just joking. '

James stood, leaning against the door trying to smirk. The emotional frenzy that had run through him when Lily had rejected him came rushing back to him. The smirk was there but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Lily saw this and felt a little guilty.

'Lily?'

'What do you want Sirius?' she said exasperatedly.

But Sirius didn't have time to respond as Amy had opened her door.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY' Lily squealed, as she ran up to her friend and hugged her.

James turned away and went back into his room and finished off his shower.

* * *

_Well people should start piling in in about 15 minutes, none of em want to miss a minute of a party thrown by me and Amy _he chuckled to himself .He put on his bathing suit and went down to the pool where he saw a rather impatient looking Sirius and to his side a frantic Remus trying to calm him down.

'Peter didn't come yet?' James asked.

'No, James please tell this blithering idiot that he can't talk to Amy right now' Remus said.

'Sirius…' he said with a warning tone in his voice.

'Fine…If she leaves me I'll kill both of you…and your little dog too' he said as he started to laugh maniacally.

'Hey look its Peter!' Remus said.

'Wormtail! How've you been mate? It's been ages, for Merlin's sake, where have you been?'

'Mum's still sick, so I had to look after her. Also I didn't want to come here too much, brings back…memories' he said. The memories he meant were very different from the memories the others took it to mean but nonetheless, they nodded and patted him on the back. He had not wanted to come back here as he thought that he would be unable to conceal his guilt in the very house where the gruesome murders of the proprietors has occurred. He managed to avoid the portrait of the Potters that was in the entrance hall by transforming into a rat, to avoid blowing his cover.

'Well I'm glad you made it.' James said.

'Wouldn't have missed it for the world mate' Peter said with a genuine smile on his face.

'Well well, if it isn't the man of the night himself. Happy birthday mate'

'Frank! Alice! How're you guys doing ?' James said excitedly.

'Great, we've had a lot of fun this summer. Happy birthday James' Alice said with a slightly coquettish grin on her face. She kissed him on the cheek.

James looked at Frank who had a huge grin plastered on his face.

'I'll bet you did…Mrs. Longbottom was away this summer wasn't she?'

'Mmm-hmm' Alice said as Frank's grin widened even more.

* * *

People started piling in then, and they all got changed into their bathing suits. Soon the pool was full of people and the sides and the deck even more so. As the sun began to kiss the horizon, the drinks had started to flow. The barmen and barmaids took the form of the house-elves who were more than happy to serve the guests drinks, the more complicated the better.

As Amy, Lily and Sam began to walk down the stairs, every male and even some girls started to stare. James, Sirius and Remus were gaping and their respective eyes popped out of their heads simultaneously.

Amy was in a stunning black bikini, her hair as green as Lily's eyes, Sam in a white two-piece that was not exactly modest and Lily in an emerald green one that brought out her eyes perfectly.

Amy saw the look on Sirius's face and smiled to herself contentedly, whereas Lily and Sam were slightly embarrassed as they were not used to the attention.

They had come down later than the others as they were having a talk concerning the events that had transpired at Andromeda's wedding.

The guys managed to tear their eyes away from the girls they were respectively staring at and decided that the cool water in the pool would do them a world of good.

Amy burst out laughing as they jumped in although Sam and Lily hadn't noticed anything. They stared quizzically at one another and shrugged. Amy was greeted by a very loud 'Happy Birthday' from the gathered as a whole.

* * *

The sun dipped lower and the party quickened in pace. From hanging about the pool to people jumping off the high-dive, going down the slip n slide with much vigor and a little bit of dancing on the side. People lit cigarettes and 'cigarettes' on a large fire shaped like a peace symbol on the wall and a lot of them were inebriated enough to be considered fire hazards.

Cass walked down in a glamorous red bikini with Jared and a large smile on her face. She held in her hand, two packages which she gave to Amy and James.

'Don't open them until everyone's gone, kay?'

They nodded their assent and Cass moved on. She caught Peter's eyes as he walked up to say hello and she stared at him with an accusatory look in her eyes accompanied by unmistakable rage.

Peter noticed this and turned to stone and began to panic. Cass turned around to say something to James and Peter lost his cool. He grabbed his wand which he had concealed in his trunks and quickly cast a memory charm on her, the one charm he had actually mastered due to his involvement with the Dark side. He had finely tuned his skills to the point where he could erase a specific memory and hastily did so before Cass had the chance to tell the others of his involvement in the death of the Potters.

* * *

The sun had completely disappeared and those present shed their skins and the party had truly begun. Loud music, courtesy of Lily Evans and The Prodigy, had begun to blast through the night sky and the gathered had begun to dance, moving their bodies to the time of the music as best as they could while intoxicated.

It was almost ritualistic, the crowd moving their bodies in unison, dacing by the flickering flames of a symbol of peace, with loud thumping music and flashing lights to accentuate the effect of the scene.

Remus asked Sam to dance and she accepted with little hesitation. Sirius hung around at the side as he didn't want to dance with anyone who wasn't Amy, and James gave him company. They each watched their respective beloveds as they danced with beings they felt were undeserving of the beauty that they were dancing with.

The two young men gazed on much like a scene that had occurred only a few short months ago, although it seemed like an eternity had passed since then. There was no looking-for-an-easy-shag involved in this scene. Their respective desired ones were the only ones their eyes could see.

The music had disappeared and with it, so did Remus and Sam. They had gone off into the comfort of the house and each other.

There was a temporary lull in the festivities and Amy dragged Lily with her over to James.

'James why aren't you dancing? You only turn 17 once man, enjoy it a little bit. It's our birthday and you look like you're watching over your funeral.'

'We have our reasons you know.' He said glancing at Lily, quickly enough for her not to notice but not quickly enough for Amy not to see.

'I see. Well then, I think that if a certain someone was willing to dance with you then you would cheer the fuck up?'

'In so many words yes.'

'Lily would you please dance with my fool of a brother?'

'Ummm….' Lily said

'No she won't.' James said

'Oh so you make my decisions for me now, Potter?'

'So it's Potter again eh? So be it. I said no she won't because I don't need any favors like that, I'll only dance with you if you want to dance with me, you get my meaning Lily?'

'James stop with your fucking pride and just dance with her?'

'No. She doesn't want to dance with me and I'm not going to force my company on her since she clearly doesn't want it. I would never dance with anyone who spits my name like it was the foulest of all poisons. And I think it's a bit rich that you're the one who's  
telling me to stop with my "fucking pride".'

'And what is that supposed to mean?'

'You know exactly what that means. I'll tell you what, if you dance with Sirius, I won't act the wallflower.'

'Go fuck yourself James' Amy spat, she turned around to walk away but was stopped.

Sirius had grabbed her arm. She swung around and almost punched him but was stopped by Sirius's free hand. He released his grip on her and started to speak.

'Listen, the two of you. It's your birthday, you're brother and sister and I don't want you being mad at each other. It's bad enough that there's so much hate directed at me right now I don't want there to be hate directed at each other.'

Amy's expression softened and she almost kissed him right there. She hated how he made her feel, when she so wanted to feel the opposite, but he looked so heartbroken she couldn't bring herself to hate him, not even the false kind that she had thrown his way over the past month.

'Sirius I need to talk to you.' Amy said .

Sirius looked at James, who shrugged.

'Fucking useless' he said with a slight grin on his face as he passed by him and followed Amy. They walked to the terrace on the opposite side of the house.

'What is it?' Sirius said trying not to show any emotion in his voice.

'I- I'm going to Lily's for the rest of the break. I need some time away from you so I can think about this'

'Think about what?' he said, knowing full well what she meant.

'I need some time to think about our relationship Sirius. I need some time away from you to figure out whether I truly want to be with you or not. '

'So you didn't believe me?'

'I-I'm not sure. I don't know what to believe any more Siri' she said, using her pet name for him for the first time in a month.

'Amy…'

'How can I be sure of whatever feelings you may have for me? For fuck' sake Sirius, you fucked my sister!'

'Which was purely accidental as I've already told you.'

'That's besides the point. I can't deal with you sleeping with someone else, even if it is accidental. What if it happens again? You expect me to live with that? That whenever you get drunk off your face, you'll sleep with someone else? I can't do that Sirius.'

'Love all I can promise is that I'll try never to let it happen again.'

'I don't know…'

'Amy, I can only say I'll try. I didn't want any of this to happen, but I swear that I will try. If you want me to stop drinking, I'll do it' he said moving closer to her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

'I don't want to deprive you of your right to drink Sirius. I just…This happened with like no warning. We were perfectly happy, you got drunk and …,' Amy shook her head sadly.

'Yeah, I know. Babe I can promise you that I will try my best to never let this happen again. That's all I can do,' Sirius said.

'Yeah I suppose it is'

'It could've happened to anyone, you know that.'

'Yeah, I know but…God Sirius, that image of you and her is just…I don't know, burned into my brain and every time I look at you, that's all I can think about. I need some time to think and get my head straight.'

'So you're going to Lily's then?' he asked.

'Yeah I think it's for the best. I really need to think.'

'Okay. I just need to make sure you know one thing…'

'What?' she said.

Sirius grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss, putting everything he had into it. Amy's head was spinning from the intensity of the overwhelming mix of emotions being sent to her through that kiss. Standing there with their lips locked together, she couldn't bring herself to pull away, and he had no desire to ever pull away. Sirius pushed her up against the wall and she couldn't help but enjoy herself as the kiss started to get a little rougher. She wanted him to go a little further, but didn't want to for the sake of her pride. She didn't want him to think he had already won. However when he moved down to her neck there was little she could do to prevent her body from grinding up against him. This is how they were found by a laughing Remus and Sam, who had come out to the balcony to do the exactly the same thing as the intertwined pair before them were doing. Amy became very aware of the presence of her two friends and the couple broke loose. Sirius was disappointed, but felt a little gleam of triumph. He had made sure that the kiss would be one that would not be forgotten anytime soon. Amy rushed away, quite embarrassed as Sam had just seen her with Sirius after an afternoon of hearing about what he had done.

* * *

Somewhere else in the same house, where the music was still thumping away at full blast, a lonely James Potter had taken it upon himself to finish whatever alcohol was left in their stocks, which was by no means a simple task. He was drinking rum straight out of the bottle, and inwardly thanked the people at Bacardi for making this concoction that left him utterly unaware of his problems. He was unaware of the burning sensation of rum pouring down his throat, and was thusly caught drinking out of an empty bottle by various amused classmates of his. Finally when someone had pointed out to him that the bottle as empty, he laughed at his own stupidity and tossed the bottle into what he thought was the trash but was actually a bucket filled with the vomit of several people who had drank more than their fill.

James tried to get up and found himself unable to stand properly and so sat back down. He was decidedly annoyed at himself, and decided to smoke up while he was sitting. He was joined by Sirius who had a smile plastered across his face.

'Why the happy are you so fuck?' James said. It was not one of his brighter moments.

'Whoa James mate you're plastered.'

'Oh no, I'm fine. See' he said, getting up and trying to walk, promptly falling flat on his face.

Sirius picked James up and dragged him to the poolside. He them threw him into the pool and then, using his wand , levitated him out of it.

'What the fuck was that for?' he asked, slightly more aware.

'It was to sober you up. Come. I command you to dance.' He said.

'Fuckin 'ell man I don't wanna dance wif no one'

'James you're not cockney'

'You're a right James Blunt you know vat Sirius?'

Sirius sighed and dunked James' face into the pool again. He held him down for a little bit then pulled him up.

'BLOODY HELL' he sputtered, not as drunk as before.

'You're going to dance with someone, come on.'

'Fine, fine' he said, making to get up, and with a tremendous amount of effort managed to do so.

'You know mate, you're not as classy a drunk as you used to be. I mean before you would have this huge smirk on your face like. You used to own the party, you know, you'd be up there drunk as piss, but still you'd have this air of confidence about you. Not arrogance, but confidence. Now you just seem, I dunno, broken or something. You're making a fool out of yourself mate. I mean it's not about falling flat on your face, I mean I can't even count the number of times that's happened but we were always unfazed by it, we'd just dust ourselves off and go right back to whatever we were doing. Now you just seem lost.'

'You're right Pad, but what do you want me to do about it. I have no fucking clue what I've done wrong, and the woman I fucking love treats me like I'm filth. She says my name, and gets this look on her face like she's just kissed Filch. We were fine till that kiss, and then she becomes the fucking Ice Queen all over again.'

'You know James; you ought to talk to her about this.'

'I already have. You saw the result.'

'That was the next day, when she was all embarrassed. Now, she's accepted it and probably sorted out her feelings and thoughts.'

'Mate, I don't want to force her to do anything.'

'Well bleeding well do something, for all our sakes.'

'Fine. But not now. Let's enjoy ourselves a little eh? It's my fucking party and I'm acting like a bleedin' idiot just sitting and getting smashed in the corner.'

'Fine by me. I'll get us some drinks first. What do you want?'

'Cuba libre, and of those Alco pops, umm... Smirnoff Ice.'

'Right then. Oh, can I bum a cigarette please? I'm all out'

James tossed his pack to Sirius, and told him to keep it with him.

Sirius lit one and put the magically waterproofed pack in his pocket. He walked over to the bar, and asked for the drinks James had asked for and ordered himself two glasses of Cuba Libre. He was about to walk away when he saw Lily, who looked like she had had quite a few drinks, ordering a drink as well. He walked over to her, trying not to show what he was up to.

'Hey Lil, help me carry these please?'

'Sure. Give me the bottles; I'll probably spill the others.' Lily said, giggling a little.

'So have you had fun so far?' Sirius asked.

'Yeah, quite a bit. You know I'll say one thing for James; he can throw one hell of a party. The bonfire bit was brilliant, I loved it.'

'Yeah, he actually came up with most of it himself; Amy just wanted you to decide on the music.'

'Well, it was fun, I must admit.'

'Yeah it has been. Lily, if I ask you something will you promise you'll answer honestly?' Sirius said, stopping when he asked her.

'Course I will, I'm not known for lying, Sirius'

'Okay… Why do you hate James, now? I mean you guys were fine with each other until that night where you kissed. No he didn't tell me, get that look off your face, me, Cass and Amy heard you arguing about it the day after. He's deflated his head quite a bit, so you can't say he's arrogant. You have no reason to hate him.'

'Sirius, I… I can't explain it okay. Yes that's one for the history books; Lily Evans can't answer a question. I just get this feeling that I shouldn't be nice to him, for his own sake.'

'Lily, tell me what that kiss meant to you.'

'I don't know. It was a good kiss, but… I didn't feel anything' Lily lied.

'Okay' he said, perceiving that she was lying, 'but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be nice to him. I'm just asking you to be friendly towards him, because it crushes him when you're not. He made a complete ass of himself tonight .Just ask him to dance or something, it would mean a lot to him. You can tell him it's like a peace offering or something. Just hand me those drinks and then walk over later. Please Lily?'

'Fine. As long as it's just a peace offering. I don't want him thinking it means we're together or something.'

'Just make your intentions clear and he'll be fine.'

'Okay.'

'Just come over in about two minutes, okay?'

'Okay, okay.'

'Lily…thanks a lot. James will appreciate the gesture.'

Lily marveled at how much Sirius cared for James, and she realized full well to what lengths he would go to for James's sake._ If only Petunia was like that with me _she thought sadly.

Sirius walked over to James and handed him his drinks. His attention had been diverted by a fight that had been going on between an angry girlfriend and her apologetic significant other, so he had not seen Sirius talking to Lily.

They drank in silence watching as the girl took a swing at her boyfriend, spitting out various curses.

'What do you mean by that? Huh? You fucking cunt, never insult my friends like that.'

'I wasn't insulting her, I was just telling her that the way she was dressed didn't suit her personality.'

'Haha, that bloke's gotten himself into trouble.' Sirius said.

'Yeah…We should break em apart before she takes another swing at him…'

'Yeah...Oh wait too late'Sirius said as the angry girl punched her boyfriend square in the jaw.

'CALM THAT DOWN YOU STUPID FUCK!'

'Right I'm going over there' James said.

'No, no I'll do it. I'm not that drunk, and am less likely to fall over in the process' he said. He got up and almost fell.

'Looks like you've been drinking quite a bit yourself Padfoot.'

'Fuck you…' he said distractedly. He walked over to the angry girl and tried to reason with her.

James took in the scene as he tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around and was about to punch hi, but stopped short when she saw who it was. He flashed his trademark smile at the girl and the anger melted away. Sirius gave her the remainder of his Cuba Libre and she seemed to mellow out.

James laughed at his best friend's aptitude at dealing with angry women. He was still laughing when he noticed someone sitting next to him, tapping on his shoulder.

'What is it?' he said still laughing. He turned his head and saw who it was, and the laughter disappeared. It was replaced with a look of confusion.

'Listen James. I've been thinking. I've been a complete bitch to you lately, and I… it's unfair of me to treat you that way.'

'Okay' James said, still a little confused.

'I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me? As a peace offering?'

James's insides started dancing the conga, and his heart started to thump.

'Sure' he managed weakly.

'What song would you like to dance to? The list of songs I've chosen are done.'

'How about 'I Was Made For Loving You' by Kiss' he said looking purposefully into her eyes. Lily's eyes widened with surprise. How had he known that was her favorite song?

'Yeah…okay' she said still a little surprised.

'_Sonarus_' she said pointing at herself, ' Everyone this is the last song of the night.'

She waved her wand, and the music began to play.

_  
__Mmm, yeah_

He offered his hand and she accepted it and he led her to the dance floor.

They began to move their bodies in time with the music.

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
_

Nothing had to be forced. Dancing with each other seemed to come naturally to them. Lily was facing James, looking him right in the eyes and singing the lyrics softly. They had both been dancing since they were little, James because of the functions he had had to attend where he was required to dance, Lily because she had danced to this song alone countless numbers of times.

_Tonight I wanna give it all to you  
In the darkness  
There's so much I wanna do  
And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet  
'Cause girl, I was made for you  
And girl, you were made for me_

They began to move their bodies faster as the song began to quicken. James twirled Lily around so that he was facing her back and they began to sway to the music. James had his face against Lily's cheek and began to whisper the lyrics into her ear.

_  
I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me  
_

The song slowed down and they were face to face again. He wrapped his arms tightly against her waist and began to rock her a little.

_Tonight I wanna see it in your eyes  
Feel the magic  
There's something that drives me wild  
And tonight we're gonna make it all come true  
'Cause girl, you were made for me  
And girl I was made for you  
_

Once again they were front to back and this time Lily started to grind up a little against James and James tried to reciprocate. Lily felt a growing bulge against her ass, but didn't blush as she would've with anyone else.

_I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me  
_

The entire dance floor was staring at the couple in admiration. They were outshining everyone else.

_I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can give it all to you baby  
Can you give it all to me  
_

The pace had slowed down once again. Lily was pressing her self up against James so he could feel every curve her luscious body had to offer. James was beyond euphoria. She grinded her body against his slowly, squeezing out everything James had to offer.

_Oh, can't get enough, oh, oh  
I can't get enough, oh, oh  
I can't get enough  
Yeah, ha_

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
_

Lily couldn't believe how good he felt against her, how right it felt to be dancing with him. She had danced before, but never before had she enjoyed it as much as she was now, which was saying a lot. Once again the music got faster as the chorus began to arrive. James was beyond aroused, and could not believe he was dancing with Lily. She was the girl of his dreams. He never wanted to let her go. He made this known and held her even closer to him, gripping her waist tightly.

_I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me_

_Oh, I was made, you were made  
I can't get enough  
No, I can't get enough  
_

As the song drew to a close, the two of them were writhing against each other as one would expect of lovers approaching orgasm._  
_

_I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me_

_I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can give it all to you baby _

The song had drawn to a close; leaving with it a feeling of contentment, like that which you would expect after having had the meal of your dreams, save for a pair of dancers. The music had established between them a sort of connection, that neither one of them could understand. Since Lily had asked that this was just a friendly dance, James didn't attempt to kiss her; he didn't want to mess things up.

Lily was oddly flushed and breathing rather heavily, while James was trying to hide the tent that had formed during the dance.

They went their separate ways, both of them with only one thing on their minds.

* * *

The party had come to an end, as all good things must, and they bade their friends farewell till it was just James, Sirius, Amy and Lily.

Lily and Amy were heading off to the fireplace, as they were about to go to Lily's house for the remainder of the summer. Amy had a duffel bag that looked like it was carrying Hagrid. The guys came down to say goodbye and had only just managed to get them in as the girls waved at them. They were both staring at the girls, and could not help but feel like a little part of them was leaving. Cass had gone off in the middle of the party with Jared, she had said that she wouldn't be home for the rest of the summer either, she was going on a holiday to Milan.

The guys staggered off to their respective rooms, very tired, quite drunk and very much in love.

James lay there thinking about the look that had been on Lily's face. It was something that looked strangely foreign on her face. His insides did a little dance as he realized what it was.

Pure, unbridled desire.

* * *

Tell me your thoughts please, what you liked what you didn't , especially the dancing bit, as it's one of the few times I've described dancing.

For those who don't know a Cuba Libre is Rum, Coke and lime.  
A right James Blunt is Cockney rhyming slang for cunt.(yes, James blunt was probably in diapers at this point in time but fuck it. I couldn't resist.

If there's anything else you don't get don't hesitate to ask,

Push that little review button please.

Peace & Love.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay, it was unavoidable, as my computer was frequently dying and thus had to go for repair and that lead to the loss of an almost complete chapter, then after the summer I had really important exams that I had to study for, not doing so would have meant forsaking my future.

* * *

August 27th 

She woke up to the sound of an owl frantically pecking on her window, drenched in sweat. She opened the window and gave the owls a drink of water and one of Lily's owl treats. She gently shook Lily and handed her the letter addressed to Lily Evans. She knew it would be a waste of time to shake Amy at all and so muttered an incantation.

'FUCKING HELL' was the cry heard throughout the house as Amy Potter bolted upright screaming. Sam and Lily giggled as Amy thrashed around until she got up and glared at both of them. Sam handed Amy her letter as a peace offering.

'Bloody wench, James and Sirius would've waited till bleedin noon to do that' she muttered, not entirely inaudibly. Sam shrugged off the insult; she was used to her friend's disgruntled morning moods. She opened her letter and a split second later was deafened by a shrieking Lily Evans.

'Jesus woman, what's the matter?!' Amy said holding her friend still. Lily showed her friends the shiny new badge she had received emblazoned with the words 'Head Girl'. The other two girls whooped and cheered and Mrs. Evans came running through the door brandishing a mop.

'What's the matter, what's wrong?' she asked, quite concerned. Lily showed her her badge and the response caused Amy and Sam to grab their ears in pain. Mrs. Evans gave her daughter a bone-crushing hug, in which Amy and Sam soon joined in.

'Your dad will be happy to hear the news when he gets back from work' said Mrs. Evans happily.' I'm going to make you a special breakfast today, girls. This is a cause for celebration.' She hugged Lily once more. 'I'm so happy for you darling' she said, and with that she left the room. She poked her head back into the room and looked at Amy in a reprimanding manner, 'and watches your language young lady. And for god's sake you must be freezing in those clothes; the Air conditioning is going full blasts.' Amy looked at her shorts and t-shirt, and felt a pang of longing as the clothes she was sleeping in were Sirius's.

Lily was positively giddy and kept reading the appointment letter over and over until her friends pushed her into the shower.

Amy looked at Sam and noticed that she was completely drenched in cold sweat.

'What happened love, bad dream?' Amy asked with concern.

'Yeah, I don't want to talk about it' mumbled Sam.

Amy wanted to press her for details but decided to respect her friend's privacy. Sam really felt like telling someone but also felt ashamed to say what the dream had been about. Amy sensed the tension in the air and decided to change the subject to something a little more light-hearted.

'So you and Remus seemed to be having a good time at the party, what's up? ' she said teasingly.

'Oh, only as much as you and Sirius were' she said, trying to act blasé, but was betrayed by a light blush rising to her cheeks. This shut Amy up and gave her the sudden urge to leap into the fireplace and go back to the Potter manor.

'Yeah, well anyway me and Remus were just having fun, I'm not sure if it's going to turn into anything' said Sam.

'Why Samantha Alexandra Moore, you actually expect me to believe that you, girl who went out with a grand total of 2 guys her entire life, were making out with a guy just for fun'

'2? Come on Amy there were more!'

'Trying to protect your reputation eh? You heartbreaker, you' Amy said teasingly. Sam smacked her on the back of her head.

'Ow what the fuck was that for?' she said just as Mrs. Evans walked into the room and received a prompt smack on the back of the head from her as well.

'Bloody hell Rose, I thought you were supposed to be cool parents' to which Rose responded with another smack to Amy's head.

'Tell Lily I need her help downstairs unless you want breakfast at noon.'

'Well, I'm used to breakfast at around 2 or 3 in the afternoon but sure I'll tell her' Amy said.

Lily walked out of the shower her towel showing off a bit more than Lily would have liked underneath it.

'Been having naughty thoughts about my brother, eh Lils?' Amy said, evoking a reaction that led to a slipper being thrown at her stomach.

Amy then went into the shower. As she showered she couldn't help but let her thoughts drift to a young man who was currently lying in a comfortable bed in Potter Manor. _Should I take him back or not? I really think he's telling the truth…but that's not the problem any more. I'm just worried that it'll happen again…aargh goddammit. I need to make a decision soon. I just hope it's the right one... I suppose he really did think it was me. It's not like he knew it was her and still had sex with her, he really thought it was me…I guess I should…_

* * *

In a rather large house two young men with splitting headaches were getting up to receive their own letters from Hogwarts laid out carefully by one of the house-elves on the table at which they were eating lunch at around 5 in the evening. 

'I never thought I'd say this Jamesie, but yours seems to be bigger than mine'

'Haha' was the sarcastic reply as James opened the envelope. As he did so, a shiny badge fell out.

'What the..' was Sirius's reply as he picked up the badge, 'the old man's lost it, mate' he said as he held the badge up to James.

'Bloody hell! I can't believe it. Are you sure this isn't a prank from Moony or something?'

'Nope, there's an appointment letter and everything and even a little Ps saying 'I assure you Mr. Potter this is not a prank'

'Dumbledore must have been smashed or something mate, there's no other explanation'

'Well bugger that. Think of this, never again will we have to answer to the Head Boy, because well it'll be you. Bloody hell this is going to be an amazing last year…and the head's dorms are way on the other side, no supervision or anything. This is fucking _brilliant_James.'

'Don't forget about the Head Girl mate, it could be anyone' said James, hoping silently that it was Lily.

'Ahh, that's true. If it ends up being Lily she might not approve of our emmm... 'activities''

'And, let's not forget that she is the only one who can keep you under check'

'Hopefully we'll get lucky and Dumbledore was high on something when he appointed both the Heads and Amy ends up being Head Girl' said Sirius.

'Aye, let's hope'

'Anyway mate, we need to get all this stuff and I doubt I'll be able to handle Diagon Alley with this hangover.'

'You know what might be fun…?' said James with a thoughtful look on his face.

'That we get sloshed before we go to Diagon Alley?'

'My thoughts exactly Mr. Padfoot'

'Yeah unfortunately that can't work seeing as how you tried to polish off the last remaining bottles last night.'

'Key word: tried. There's still a lot left over.'

'_Accio bottle of Bacardi'_

And so they went off into the streets of Diagon Alley barely able to walk and drawing odd looks from a lot of their fellow shoppers.

* * *

'Did you see the look on Malfoy's mum's face when you almost knocked her table over' said James his expression one of great mirth. They were at the Leaky Cauldron after a long and grueling shopping trip, which was made worse by the fact that it was somewhat hard to walk when one has consumed copious amounts of alcohol. 

'Mind, I wouldn't mind having a go at her, she's pretty fit. It's like Malfoy's dad had a midlife crisis or something'

'Damn Sirius, you'll sleep with anything won't you' said Lily as she walked up behind them.

'Damn Lil, a warning would be nice next time' said Sirius who had spilt half his drink over himself.

'Jesus how much have you lot been drinking?' said Lily, slightly stern.

'We came here after a bottle of rum' said James.

'Jesus, you lot are going to end up in a gutter at this rate'

'Well, you see we didn't have any hangover relief potions and didn't have the ingredients to make tem, so we had to go to the apothecary, but we didn't want to handle the noisy streets of Diagon Alley with a splitting headache, it would have killed us Lils' said Sirius, with a childishly earnest expression on his face, at which Lily could not help but laugh.

'Well fine but come upstairs afterwards, we've rented a room, you lot'll end up killing yourselves what with the state you're in. And I don't think you should floo, you probably shouldn't be near fires'

'Nah it's okay, we'll make it, we'll take a taxi or something' said James.

'Jesus Prongs, learn to recognize and accept invitations, she clearly wants us fine gentlemen to escort her to her room' said Sirius as his elbow slipped off the bar and he crashed to the floor.

'Fine gentlemen, my-'

'Ah Ah Ah, mind your tongue Ms. Evans' said Sirius from the floor.

'Sirius, get up, we're just waiting for Amy and Sam to get back from the robe shop'

At the sound of Amy's name, Sirius bolted upright and scrambled for his stool. He failed miserably and had to be helped up by both James and Lily.

'Come on Tom, you can't be serving this much booze to someone in this state' she said gesturing at Sirius.

'What can I say Ms. Evans, I need the business' said Tom, his eyes showing the laughter he was trying to conceal.

'Anyway, there's Amy, Sirius. If you want any hope of getting her back, try to make yourself look less like a guy who would fall out of a bathroom stall.'

'I don't see why he should have to she's fallen out of quite a few herself' said James, pleased when Lily laughed. He watched her as she laughed, her voluminous hair shaking, her head thrown back and the pure joy that crossed her features as she laughed, and then quickly looked back to his drink as she turned to look at him.

'You lot want to just stay here the rest of the holidays? It would be fun I reckon.'

'Yeah, it does sound like fun. Sirius?'

'I dunno, Amy said she wanted time away from me so she could get her head straight.'

'Well, I think she may have already reached her decision she was always dwelling on it for the last couple of days but this morning at breakfast, she didn't seem to be thinking about it at all.'

'Well then I'm in. I want to hear this decision.'

'Alright then, I guess we could get our stuff tomorrow' said James.

'Just call Blinky; she'll take care of it in like a snap of a finger.'

'Oh right. Well actually she'll probably be sleeping now, I'll do it tomorrow.'

_Wow, that's odd. I thought people just treated house-elves like their slaves or something, that's pretty considerate of him _thought Lily.

'Hey guys' said Sam, 'look who we bumped into' she said gesturing to one Remus Lupin.

'Why I do believe we've met before, have we not?' said Sirius in his most 'Black' voice.

'He's pretty drunk' said Lily to Remus.

'Ah that would explain it.'

'I invited Remus to stay at our room' said Amy, 'because I just know that Sam would love nothing more than to sink her tee-'. She was cut off by a slap to the head by a blushing Sam. She noticed that Sirius was staring at her, _ all of her_. She had changed her hair color to dark blue, and had grown quite a bit taller, gotten a tan , which was an unusual but nonetheless good combination, and was wearing a rather revealing dress showing off her great legs. In short she was nothing short of stunning.

'Oh is that why? I don't think I'd mind that at all' said Remus, a twinkle in his eye.

'Keep that up and I'll sink my teeth into a rather vulnerable part of you' said Sam.

'Ooh, kinky. I love it' said Amy, only to be slapped on the head again.

'You ladies want to stay and have a drink?' asked James.

'Ooh ever the gentleman aren't we Potter' said Sam, teasingly.

'Of course milady' said James winking at Remus, who just smiled.

They got a booth and ordered their drinks.

'So what have you ladies been up to lately?' asked James.

'Oh, nothing much, I taught Sam and Lily how to drive, which was fun but also quite scary because Lily almost crashed a bunch of times.Yourselves?' Amy asked, giving Sirius a searching look.

'Oh the usual routine sis, you know how it goes' said James. In truth the last five days had involved a lot of moping on both of their parts during the day, and at night they would play poker and consume profuse amounts of alcohol.

'Ah yes, the usual routine. Waking up at 2, getting hammered at night, poker, waking up at 2' said Amy dreamily.

'Well sorry, if my house didn't live up to your standards' said Lily said in mock indignation.

'Ah Lily you know I love you but I really missed out on sleep these last few days. Oh, wonderful wonderful sleep' she said dramatically wistful,'James my glass is feeling a little empty, fill it up will you?'

'Hold on, I'll come with you' said Remus, taking Sam by the hand and leading her not so covertly to a dark corner.

This left an awkward silence as Lily, Amy and Sirius were the last ones left.

'Umm I think I'll go-'Sirius made to get up but was cut off by Lily.

'No I'll get it you stay here' she said grabbing his glass and walking off to the bar.

Sirius and Amy both glared at her retreating form as she walked off in annoyance, and then turned to each other.

'So…how have you been?' said Sirius, trying to smile warmly and at the same time trying to keep from throwing up.

'Oh, fine' she said shyly smiling back.

'Have you come to a decision yet?' he asked.

'Regarding what exactly?' she asked coyly, biting her lip. Sirius almost lost his cool right there and shifted a little uncomfortably under the table.

'Umm...you know the decision about how we would get back together or not'

'Oh yeah I've come to a decision about that' she said, tossing her hair back. Sirius was about to explode from anticipation, drunkenness, and a little bit of lust mixed in with the two.

'Would you mind telling me what it-' she cut him off by jumping on top of him and giving him a mind-blowing, sweet and long kiss. Sirius was beyond elated, he felt like he was on top of the world. The kiss deepened as Amy shoved her tongue roughly into Sirius's mouth and started to brush it gently against the roof of his mouth which elicited a small groan of appreciation from Sirius's throat. He could practically taste the Long-Island Iced tea she had just been drinking. She started to let her hands roam all over Sirius's body, and slowly but surely memorized every nook and cranny of it. Sirius had his hands on her face, trying not to give into his urge to slip his hand under her shirt until her body language told him it was okay for him to do so. She pulled up for air and then started kissing him on the neck sending shivers up his spine and caused him to grab her from around the waist and pull her closer to him. They were pressed up against each other, and Amy took it upon herself to bite his earlobe gently, which caused Sirius to pull her even closer. Amy moved back down to the neck area sucking on Sirius's pulse point, eliciting a loud groan from Sirius and a few stares from the rest of the clientele at the Leaky Cauldron. Suddenly Sirius started taking control and moved his hand down to Amy's thigh and gently stroked it while his other hand was up her shirt, which caused Amy to moan in appreciation. Lily and James were sitting at the bar, and clinked their glasses as they could see Sirius and Amy from the bar.

'Well, I'm glad she made the right choice. ' James said

'Yeah, she really does love him. I don't think she ever stopped loving him, even the day after she found out about the incident with Cass.'

'Yeah…Amy's not usually the type who mopes about people she doesn't love. I mean every boy that has ever been stupid enough to cheat on her got curses and hexes, not the silent treatment.'

'Yes, I remember the fires' Lily said, giggling softly.

'Yeah well you're no less scary when you've been cheated on. Remember Blake? I think you've taught him a valuable lesson, Lily' said James with a grin on his face. Lily smiled at that.

'You know, I'm really glad we're friends again James. It's really nice just sitting and talking normally again.'

'Me too Lil, me too'

'Oh, I'm Head Girl by the way'

'Big surprise there' said James teasingly. Lily blushed and smacked him lightly on the arm. Goosebumps rippled up James's arm as she let her hand linger for a second.

'Is Remus Head Boy?' Lily asked pressingly.

'Nope' said James coyly.

'Who is it then? Do you know?'

'Yup' he said his grin widening.

'Are you going to tell me?' she said, not catching on.

'Nope'

'James!' she said reaching to smack his arm again. He gently stopped her with his hand and said 'You're looking at him.'

'WHAT?!' Lily said, astonished. People turned around to look at whatever the commotion was about.

'She just found out she's pregnant, if you lot could give us a private moment here' James said to the crowd and received a slap to the head from Lily.

'You can't be serious-'

'Nope he's over there' said James grinning even wider.

'James, you're telling me that you-'

'Yup'

'Oh my God, Dumbledore's completely gone barking mad, no offense James'

'That's what I said, don't worry about it'

'Wow that's really- '

'Yup'

'Well anyway, we can't go back there for a while it seems like they're… umm taking up a little bit too much room.'

'Yeah… I guess we could have a few drinks here and wait…How about a tall glass of Firewhiskey Tom? And one-'

'Of the Same' Lily said.

'Hmm so you think you can handle that Lil? Firewhiskey has a lot more alcohol than regular whiskey'

'Well, I bet I could drink you under the bar Mr. Potter'

'Is that so Ms. Evans?'

'Yes especially considering the fact that you are already quite pissed'

'Damn, you might just beat me…maybe'

'Oh please bring it on'

'Tom?'

'Yes Mr. Potter, here you go. Two firewhiskeys'

Lily gasped as the burning liquid poured down her throat, still not used to the burning. James, on the other hand, finished his glass in about 30 seconds.

'Well just because you can drink faster doesn't mean you'll be able to hold the liquor' Lily said, a little irritated.

'Less talk, more drinking' James said, earning himself yet another smack to the head, although he barely felt this one. He looked on in awe as Lily downed the remainder of her firewhiskey in one go.

'Damn, I'm impressed…'

'You've seen me drinking before, James…'

'Yeah but I've never seen you down firewhiskey like that'

'Fair enough. One more Tom.'

* * *

_A few Firewhiskeys later_

'Wow, I'm surprised you're still able to sit on that stool Potter' she said, slurring a little.

'What can I say I'm the champ' he said. In truth he wasn't sure how much longer his hand could hang onto the bar and was also rather worried about throwing up on the girl of his dreams.

'My god they're both still going at it' Lily said looking at Amy and Sirius.

'I'm surprised he hasn't thrown up yet' said James laughing a little and promptly falling off the stool.

'Hah! Champ my arse' said Lily, getting up to help James up and in the process fell right on top of him.

'Well, I never knew you felt that way Lily' said James. Lily laughed a little, her face mere inches away from his. She was so close he could smell the firewhiskey on her breath, he could feel her heartbeat racing, complementing his, and he thought about leaning in to kiss her but quickly rejected the thought. _Don't need another mess like last time_ _ Thank God I'm this drunk otherwise I'd have to worry about a lot more than throwing up on her _ he thought to himself. They stared deeply into each other's eyes until a somewhat embarrassed Tom cleared his throat a little loudly. Lily grabbed onto a barstool and propped herself up and Tom helped James back onto his seat.

They were soon by Remus, who had lipstick smeared all over his face and neck , and Sam , both of whom looked rather pleased.

'Umm… you two ready to call it a night?'

'Oh yeah sure. Just I'm not sure if our legs can actually get all the way to the room. Also someone's going to have to break up the happy couple.' Lily said.

'They can come up later…' said Sam.

'Wow you're really anxious to get upstairs, Sam' said James , 'anything in particular you want to do to my innocent old friend?'

'Innocent? Please' said Sam scoffingly.

'Why Ms. Moore I'm offended' said Remus.

'Oh right, because what you just offered to do five minutes ago reeks of innocence'

'Point well taken' said Remus with a huge smile on his face, holding her face in his hands and kissing her in a not-so-innocent fashion.

'Wow, what did you offer to do Moony? Is it that thing tha-' James started only to be met by another slap on the head.

'Hah, jokes on you buddy I can't feel that' he said, looking rather pleased with himself.

'Oh sorry. Hold on, let me make my point a little clearer' said Remus, with a twinkle in his eye. He nonchalantly slid his foot under the barstool and pulled it out from under James.

'Bloody hell, Tom I think I'm just going to sleep here tonight, what with all the resistance I'm facing with actually moving from this spot' groaned James. No one moved to help him this time.

'Oh come on Moony, help me up'

'No, I think I'd rather leave you there'

'Fine. I'll get Sirius to do it.' James said reaching in his pocket for his wand.

'Emm, mate that's not your wand' Remus whispered, not entirely inaudibly. Lily burst into a fit of giggles and would have fallen had it not been for Sam stopping her.

James, too drunk to be embarrassed, moved his hand around some more and finally, after what seemed to be a monumental effort pulled his wand out of his trousers.

'_Aguamenti' _ he said pointing his wand at what he thought was Sirius.

'BLOODY HELL! YOU LITTLE BASTARD'. A rather big ruddy-faced wizard had gotten up and was brandishing his wand and looked like he was going to set James on fire. Despite having missed the target, James's efforts were successful , and Sirius and Amy had risen from the booth to see what all the commotion was about.

'SIRIUS MATE I'M SO GLAD YOU"RE DONE! A LITTLE HELP HERE!' he said trying to get the big lumbering wizard off him. Lily was rolling on the floor laughing, Remus and Sam were too preoccupied to have stopped her this time, as they were both in their own fits of hysterics. The big wizard had made the mistake of accidentally kneeing James in the gut while trying to choke the life out of him which led to James throwing up all over him.

Sirius and Amy , who had remained somewhat composed during the beginning of this little episode were now in tears. Somehow, still laughing Sirius levitated the man off James.

'Now I'm not going to let you down until you promise that you're not going to throttle my friend here' said Sirius, trying desperately not to laugh. The man reached for his own wand and fired a jinx at Sirius which he casually deflected. This had angered Amy, who fired off a body-bind curse at the man.

'Now, someone help James up, get him up to the room' she said quite calmly. Lily had managed to stop laughing and was sitting on the floor, leaning on the bar. Sam picked Lily up, while Sirius tried to pick James up, but had lost most of the capability in his limbs himself, so Remus had to help him. They rushed up to their room, and Amy calmly handed the appropriate sum of money to Tom, and followed in pursuit of her friends, only stopping for a brief second to mutter the counter-curse before disappearing up the stairs. The entire room burst into applause.

* * *

_Back up at the girls' room_

'Did you see the look on his face' said James laughing hysterically.

'Bloody hilarious' said Sirius his face full of mirth.

'So what do you guys want to do?' asked Amy.

'I dunno babe whatever you want to do' Sirius said casually putting his arm around her shoulders. Amy let her head rest on Sirius's shoulder.

'Baby, what I want to do right now is something I don't want my best friends and especially not my brother to see' she purred into his ear sending shivers up Sirius's spine.

'We can still hear you Ames' Remus called up from Sam's lap.

'Oh, fuck off Lupin' Amy said, to which Remus just stuck his tongue out.

The girls went to change into their night clothes, and the boys stripped to t-shirts and boxers.

'Umm guys we have a problem' Sam said, 'there are only 3 beds in this room'

'What do you really dread sleeping in the same bed with me' Remus said teasingly ,' I won't bite…unless you want me to', saying the last bit in what he thought was a silent whisper, making Sam blush.

'Well, we're not the problem. It's more…you know' said Sam gesturing at the rather drunk James and Lily.

'My God, Moony, such lewd talk in the presence of ladies. Why I never' said James, only to be flipped off by Remus.

'Well, I'm sharing a bed with Sirius. I miss it' said Amy with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

'That leaves me, Remus, James and Lily'

'Well, I'll take the floor, Lily gets her own bed and you and Remus can sleep in the same bed'

'How about me and Lily sleep in the same bed and you and Remus share one?' said Sam.

'Well my dreams tend to be a bit racy as of late, and well, as much as I love Moony I don't love him enough to-'

'Point taken James' said Sirius.

'Yeah so that's Remus and Sam on one bed and Lily on a bed of her own'

'You don't have to James, you can sleep on the bed' said Lily.

'What and have you sleep on the floor? What kind of guy do you take me for Lil?'

'No I meant you can sleep on the bed, and I'll just sleep on the bed.'

'Are you sure that's entirely wise Lily?' Sirius said.

'Wise? She would probably end up getting in some stranger's van right now' Amy said.

'No, it's fine. I mean as long as you don't try anything James' Lily said.

'Well I think to be safe, I'll just take the floor' said James, trying to stop himself from giving in to temptation.

'No, I won't have you sleeping on the floor while I sleep on some comfortable bed. Come on James'.

_Wow James really doesn't trust himself not to do anything _thought Sirius _she's practically pleading with him and he's refusing her._

'Well kids we're off to bed' said Remus, faking a yawn and grabbing Sam's hand.

'Yeah, us too' said Amy doing the same with Sirius.

Lily climbed into her bed, moved over to make room, held up the comforter and said 'James?'

_Okay, Okay what do I do? If I climb in to bed with her there's no way I'll be able to sleep without touching her in some way. But I suppose this is something I'll have to do if I'm to get her to trust me at all…_

James clambered up to his feet and climbed into the bed. He was in extremely close proximity with Lily, he had dreamt of moments like these but he couldn't do anything. He couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from hers.

'Now if I wake up with anything feeling sore…'said Lily teasingly.

_Jesus Lil, you're killing me here_ James thought.

'Don't worry about it. You'll be sore all over' said James, a little flirtatious.

'Mmm… is that so?' said Lily moving a little closer to him. James's breath caught in his chest. He didn't trust himself to speak. Lily laughed and turned over.

'Lil…'

'Yes James?'

A thousand things to say were rushing through James's mind at this point, most clearly of all, one very important question.

_Say it. Do you think this year I'll have a shot at going out with you this year? Come on Potter, say it._

'Good night' he said instead, berating himself inwardly.

'Night James' she said.

He couldn't tell if she was asleep or not but Lily was snuggling up to him, her rather desirable ass deliciously close to his crotch.

Lily had very racy thoughts running through her mind. She could feel herself getting a little aroused, by being in such close proximity with James. She tried to shut the thoughts out of her mind.

_Doesn't mean anything Lily, he's attractive , you're just an average girl having normal thoughts about a sexy young man who happens to be sleeping in the same bed with you. You'd probably be having the same thoughts if anyone else was in this bed with you as well…_

That night, James did not get a wink of sleep. He stayed up the entire night watching Lily sleep.

* * *

_3 days later_

'Get up Sirius, we'll miss the train. Bugger it, _AGUAMENTI' _said Amy, drenching Sirius.

Sirius got up dazed and rather confused. He pulled on his trousers and Amy handed him his shrunken trunk which he put in his pocket. Thankfully James was well-rested that night as they had gotten a spare bed after the first night.

They rushed down the stairs, checked out of their room, paid Tom the necessary amount and thanked him for his hospitality. They caught a cab and rushed off to Kings Cross.

They just managed to catch the train, and went to their usual compartment, greeted by Peter, Frank and Alice. They sat down to catch their breath and then James and Lily rushed off to the Head's compartment to quickly arrange the necessary details for the soon-to-come prefects meeting.

'So…7th year at Hogwarts, eh guys?' Frank said.

'Glad we've made it this far' Amy said.

'Yeah…Should be fun eh Pads?' said Remus with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

'Hell fucking yeah' said Sirius his eyes glinting deviously.

* * *

So finally the new chapter has arrived. 

So tell me what you thought, honest opinions and constructive criticism is welcomed.

Anything at all you want to ask me about feel free.

Hopefully I'll manage to get the next chapter out a lot quicker than this one.

Push the little button.

SeasonInHell


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any products/songs/movies/plays mentioned in this story to date.

Here's the next chapter.

* * *

As the train had embarked on its long journey, the rather full compartment which Sirius was occupying was buzzing. Sirius seemed to be somewhat disgruntled without his regular hours of sleep but was by no means surly. He was chatting animatedly with Remus about a prank that he wanted to pull on the first night back and Remus was gently pointing out that people would notice if he placed a live lion in the Slytherin Commons. Amy, Frank and Alice were all for it while Sam tried to be the voice of reason while Peter tried to be the voice of fear.

'COME ON Moony, it'll be funny' said Amy, trying to make Remus buckle.

'No, it'll be dangerous' said Remus impatiently. He was trying to refrain from mentioning another incident that Sirius had thought would be funny, and later realized was dangerous when it was too late, for the sake of Sirius's pride but was finding it hard to do.

'Remus is right. If you get caught, you'll probably be expelled Sirius' said Sam.

'Oh come on, risk is a small price to pay for a good laugh' said Frank, laughing heartily.

'Well as much as I'd love to stay and discuss this, I'm going to go to that prefect's meeting' said Sam ,' you guys coming?'

'Be along in a minute love' said Remus, giving her a quick peck on the cheek and then a not-so-quick one on the lips. He turned back to the discussion, smiling a little bit.

'Sirius you're just asking for trouble' said Peter.

'Oh fuck off, it isn't that big a deal, it's just to scare the crap out of them, not hurt them. I'm going to-'

'What about the time with Snape? Wasn't that just supposed to scare the crap out of him? You're going to fuck yourself over Padfoot' said Peter.

'- put an unbreakable chain on it anyway' said Sirius, all the laughter sucked out of his expression and replaced with a stony look. Remus inwardly berated Peter for tactlessly bringing up that issue. Everyone went deathly quiet, looking nervously at Sirius. Amy was seething, and wanted to knock Peter out at that particular moment.

'So what, none of you think I learnt anything from that incident? You think I don't regret doing that, putting Moony in danger, hell even putting Snivellus in that much danger? Yes I was reckless at that particular point in time but THAT taught me to think before I ACT. It wasn't just that night either, I wasn't all happy-go-lucky on the inside, I STILL fucking wonder what would've happened if James never found out, and I'm glad that he did. Of course he actually believes that even my thick skull can process an experience like that. You know what? Fuck this; I don't need this right now.' he said promptly storming out and slamming the door shut behind him.

'Sirius wait-' Amy called but to no avail. She gave Peter a malevolent look and went to find Sirius.

'Merlin Peter, do you have no tact at all?' said Remus in exasperation.

'Or brains?' said Alice.

Peter felt flustered and embarrassed, especially because of what Alice had said._ What gives her the right to say something like that about me_ he thought to himself angrily.

'Oh come on, he was just trying to prevent Sirius from doing something that he might've regretted. Granted it was probably something that should be used as a last resort, but his intentions were still good' said Frank, sensing Peter's discomfort.

'Yeah, I suppose. Well I suppose we ought to go to that meeting then eh? You ok Peter?' asked Remus wearily. Peter nodded sullenly, and Frank, Alice and Remus got up to leave leaving Peter sulking in the compartment by himself.

_Once again poor little Peter is made a fool out of by his friends and once again someone has to come to his side to defend him. Bugger them all, I don't need them to protect me any more. I have the most powerful wizard of all time on my side now._ He smiled to himself upon that last thought.

* * *

Sirius was storming through the hallways of the train, his face flushed with anger and embarrassment, with no real aim. This was a Sirius Black that very few people had seen, and most people lurking about in the hallways were somewhat edgy and slightly afraid that they might be the cause of his displeasure. He bumped into what seemed to be a young man and woman conjoined at the face, mumbled an apology and stormed on past.

'OI! BLACK!'

Sirius whirled around and what caught his eye put him off even more. He curled his lip into a sneer, one seen on many a Black over the years.

'What do you want Lestrange?'

'You think I'm one to take blood traitor filth touching me lightly?' he hissed.

'Why don't you go back to buggering your little bitch and leave me the fuck alone, you winging little cunt' said Sirius, his words dripping with venom.

' I would but your mother seems to have taken up too much of my time' said Rodolphus. His words clearly did not have the desired effect, as Sirius burst out laughing at those words.

'Listen Rudolph, if you've been shagging my mother, my heartfelt sympathies go out to you' he said, and walked on, his spirits lifted. Lestrange erupted in fury.

'_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS' _he screamed, missing Sirius by an inch. Bellatrix flicked her wand, causing her cousin to be pulled up by a force and hung upside down. He was levitated into an empty compartment.

_Damn that Levicorpus _Sirius thought to himself, realizing that his wand had clattered to the floor of the compartment. Bella promptly released him, firing a string of jinxes at him but to no avail, Sirius grabbed his wand and quickly stunned Bella non-verbally, ducked, rolled and turned his wand to Lestrange who had his own wand up, ready for a duel.

'_Silencio! Crucio' _Lestrange hissed. Sirius fell to the floor, and grit his teeth trying to fight the impulse to scream. It wasn't about the sound; he didn't want Lestrange to know how much pain he was causing him. Lestrange smiled humorlessly as Sirius tried to fight the curse. He realized he was still gripping his wand, albeit a little tightly.

_Finite Incantem _he thought, but retained his expression of pain and pretended to writhe. Lestrange was starting to get complacent, enjoying himself at the sight of Sirius's pain.

'_Petrificus Totalus' _Sirius whispered catching Lestrange off guard. Lestrange became as rigid as a board and fell down. He whispered the same incantation, pointing his wand this time at Bellatrix. He kicked the door open, and walked out.

'Sirius?'

'Hey Ames' he said noncommittally

'What were you doing in there' she said gesturing towards the compartment he had just walked out of.

'I was cornered' he said, opening the door with his foot to let Amy see.

'Bloody wankers' she said distastefully. She reached for her wand, but Sirius stopped her.

'Forget it, love, they're not worth the trouble' he said. She pulled out her wand anyway, and transfigured their clothing. By the time she was done Sirius was on the floor laughing at the ridiculous image before him. Rodolphus Lestrange was the spitting image of a Muggle circus clown and Bella looked like she had come right out of The Rocky Horror Picture Show, which Sirius and Amy had seen over the summer incidentally. Amy then stunned the pair.

'You're awesome babe' he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on the lips.

'So you're not mad anymore?' she whispered still in his embrace.

'No, I guess not' he said gently, as he kissed her again with ardor. They started to deepen the kiss, and moved towards a silent compartment. Sirius opened the compartment door with his foot, guiding his now lustful girlfriend into it and kissed her passionately, stopping upon glimpsing a figure in the compartment.

'Sorry mate, didn't mean to- Regulus?'

Regulus lifted his head up at the sound of the familiar voice, his eyes red and puffy. He turned his head away upon glimpsing Sirius. Sirius felt a twinge of sympathy run through him upon the sight of his brother who had clearly been crying.

'I'll get out of your way then' Regulus said, making to get up, only to be stopped by Sirius.

'What's wrong?' he asked, concern etched into his face.

'Nothing that would concern _you' _ he said trying to muster some venom into his voice.

'Regulus…'

'Look, just leave me alone, you've already severed ties with our family, so why are you acting like you care now all of a sudden' he said. Upon these words, Sirius felt remorse overcome him.

'Whatever it is, I-'

'Can't do a damned thing to help.'

'Listen-'

'No' he said.

'Regulus, you're acting like a petulant child, would you just shut up, and listen to what I have to say to you, for _once_ in your bloody life' he said with annoyance.

'My "bloody" life is of no concern to you, as I made quite clear to you at the wedding.'

'You know what? I'm sick of trying to get you to talk to me. When you get your head out of your own arse you know where I'll be' snapped Sirius. As soon as the words had left his mouth Sirius felt somewhat guilty, but nonetheless he turned his back on him. He had completely forgotten that Amy was standing right behind him in the fray of emotions that he was feeling, until he saw her right then, gazing at Regulus with compassion.

'C'mon Ames let's leave him be' he mumbled, walking out of the compartment. Amy followed him and tried to keep up with Sirius who was walking rather quickly.

'Sirius, hold on' she said holding his arm.

'What's the matter' he said trying to act blasé.

'What was he talking about before? When he said "as I made quite clear to you at the wedding"?'

'Nothing babe, I'd rather not talk about it…'

'Does this have anything to do with the fight you had gotten yourself into at Andie's wedding?'

'It wasn't really much of a fight; I was the one getting beaten'

'What?! Was someone else holding you back or something?'

'No…I didn't defend myself' he said slowly, trying to keep his voice emotionless.

'You let him beat you up?' she asked, quite surprised.

'I didn't want to hit him back' he said. Amy didn't question him any further about that incident.

'Was that the reason you got hammered later on?' she asked quietly.

'Yeah' he said, 'it was.'

* * *

Lestrange was revived by a fellow Death Eater, not too long after, only to be greeted by a raucous crowd laughing at him and his girlfriend. It seemed like the entire school was gathered in that compartment.

'Why are they laughing?' asked Lestrange. Nott bit back a smile and pushed his long, stringy hair out of his eyes.

'Well you see Rodolphus…well actually just look at Bella, then...go find a mirror' he said. Almost as the words left his mouth, Rodolphus let out a cry of anger, which just made the crowd laugh even more. He then looked down at his clothing and, let out a string of curses, both verbal and magical, which caused the crowd to back away in fear. The situation wasn't all that funny any more; the angry clown that faced them scared them more than he amused them. Once the compartment was empty he revived Bellatrix, who upon seeing herself in a mirror, broke it. They transfigured themselves back into their normal states, silently plotting the demise of the perpetrators.

Rodolphus had his head in Bella's lap, while she stroked his long, dark hair slowly.

'Don't fret love, we will make that bastard cousin of mine pay dearly' Bella said.

'Oh I don't doubt that. It's his little slut that did this to us though, and I will kill her if it is the last thing I do' he said.

'Ooh, I do love when you get all worked up' Bella said, licking her lips. Rodolphus smiled inwardly. He kissed the inside of Bella's legs, which was more than enough to cause her to moan softly.

Nott cleared his throat, but to no avail, the two could care less if Nott watched them go at it, Bella would even encourage him to join in. Nott walked out of the compartment as he didn't particularly fancy being used as a clothing rack.

* * *

Lily and James were sitting in the head's compartment, going over everything they were supposed to do.

'So basically we just welcome them, tell the fifth years and new sixth-year prefects their duties, and what's expected of them, make announcements about the events, then we go into the patrol schedules. That's pretty much how the previous Heads did it.' Lily said.

'I think you should probably do the bits about the duties and all, I don't have much experience with being a prefect, and I wouldn't want to leave anything out' James said almost apologetic.

'Fair enough' said Lily. She had pretty much expected James to get her to do most of the work, which is why she still had her doubts about Dumbledore's decisions.

'Actually, I know the basics, so how about I go into those, and then if I leave anything out you fill in the blanks? Or, I dunno, we could jus-Agh forget it, let's just go with the flow eh?'

The prefects had started to file in at that moment, and many a surprised look was cast in James's direction along with a few leers from some of the girls. A lot more surprised looks came when the prefects realized that James and Lily were having a civil conversation and were not at each other's throats.

'Err, hello prefects of Hogwarts' James said somewhat awkwardly. He cleared his throat and tried again.

'On behalf of myself and your Head Girl, Lily Evans, I would like to welcome you all back to Hogwarts and I hope you all had good holidays, with lots of-wait never mind' James said grinning slightly, eliciting a few laughs and a rather annoyed look on the face of Severus Snape.

'Thank you James. Ok first of all I would like to start off by addressing the fifth years. Firstly, congratulations to you all, on being nominated as prefects of your respective houses. Secondly, being a prefect is a duty, a responsibility, not just a badge. There are certain things that are expected of all of you, for example, you must patrol the corridors a few nights a week, and repeated absences from these patrols will bear consequences. Also you are expected to comport yourself with dignity, remember you are the representative of your house, hence you are expected to be model students.' Lily said.

'Like that party we had last year eh Lil?' James said, loud enough for only Lily to hear. A small smile tugged on her lips.

'Also, and I can not stress this enough, abuse of power will not be tolerated. If one of you decides to take your frustrations out on, for example a member of the quidditch team that your house will be playing the following week,' James said, shooting a nasty look at Snape ' by putting them in detention, your badge will be suspended. Also, you must rise above petty differences, and realize that you are working for Hogwarts, in the sense that it is your job to make sure that people aren't mucking about, because, given the times we're living again, these halls aren't as safe as they used to be' he ended with a quick glance at Bellatrix Black.

'Also, we are pleased to announce that there will be a Christmas ball this year, which you will all have to help organize, because every little detail will have to be provided for by the students, the school is just giving us the budget, and the venue' Lily said. A slight buzzing had gone through the room, and the prefects were chattering away about the ball.

'Any questions about the ball?' A number of hands went up.

'Any questions not involving permission to bring alcohol to the ball?' James asked. Only a few hands were left.

'Yes, Narcissa?'

'Are there any restrictions on who can come, as in, which years is the ball for?'

' Well, I think it'd be best if it was fifth years and upwards are invited, but I suppose you could bring a younger student as a date, provided it isn't a 7th year with a 1st year or something.' James said

'Yes, Craig?'

'Is there a precise date so far?'

'No, Lily and I are going to work out the exact date, in the following weeks'

'Anyone else?' Lily asked, 'yes Sam?'

'Is it going to be in the Great Hall, or can we have it outdoors? Because I think it'd be really nice to have it on the full moon, out in the open, you know?' Sam said earnestly. Remus's face was impassive, but James could see the effect that Sam's words had on him.

'Umm, that's a point worth thinking about. James and I will ask Dumbledore about that.'

'Okay, anyone else? No? Okay let's continue. We ask you all to hand in a piece of parchment nights on which it is not possible for you to prefect over the course of the next week, so that we can work out the patrol schedules by the next meeting. Seventh years will be bearing the brunt of the patrols for the first week, until we have all of your schedules, because if I remember correctly none of the seventh years have any commitments over the first week. Right well that pretty much wraps it up; you are free to go…unless anyone has any more questions?'

The gathered prefects shook their heads, and got up to leave. Lily had not noticed, James staring at her every time she took charge of the situation, and was therefore a bit surprised to see him watching her as she gathered her things.

'What?'

'Huh, oh nothing, just…you're a natural born leader' he said.

'Thanks James' said Lily, a blush creeping up her face.

_I wonder how far down that blush goes _James thought to himself as he walked with her towards their compartment, trying to catch up with Remus, and the rest of their friends.

* * *

Sirius and Amy walked back to their compartment, their respective moods effectively ruined by the encounter with Regulus. They were greeted by Walden Macnair, Lucius Malfoy, Evan Rosier, Rabastan Lestrange, and a cowering Peter. Sirius and Amy drew their wands and pointed them at the Slytherins.

'Bugger off' said Sirius. Sirius had still not entirely forgiven Peter but that didn't mean he was going to leave him in the hands of the Slytherin lot.

'Ooh Black's got a pair of balls all of a sudden' said Malfoy. Sirius whispered an incantation, and Malfoy was slammed against the side of the compartment, while Amy did the same to Rabastan. Rosier and Macnair lifted their wands, but in that time Sirius and Amy both had their wands pointed at each of them.

'What exactly is going on here?' asked Lily opening the door with James, Remus, Sam, Frank and Alice standing behind her, all of whom had just whipped their wands out. She saw Peter who was still cowering in the corner, and then turned to the Slytherins.

'50 points from Slytherin for ganging up and bullying a smaller student' she said. Rosier snorted, and picked up Malfoy, while Macnair picked up Lestrange.

'You'll get yours Mudblood' Macnair hissed at Lily.

'20 points from Slytherin for unprovoked slurs on a fellow student' said Lily, nonplussed. Macnair looked like he would love to respond to her but, given the seven wands pointed at him, held his tongue. Instead he walked away disgustedly, knocking the unconscious Lestrange's head against the floor every time he opened a door.

Peter sat sulking in the corner of the compartment. It bothered him that he could not stand up to his fellow death eaters, despite the fact that Rabastan was the only one who knew he was a death eater.He was the one who always had to be saved, and he could not take it any more.

_I don't need anyone, I can take care of myself _he thought to himself. The absurdity of this thought however almost made him laugh. All of his life, he had hidden in the shadows of stronger people, his own shadow melting into theirs. He had no courage; even higher powers had let him know that through his animagus form.

_Little, quivering Peter Pettigrew, god even the name sounds cowardly _he thought to himself,_ but of course you are a coward. You need people to protect you at all times, James, Sirius, and Remus have always been the ones who have been watching over me, so its their fault that I'm this way. If I had been cast out by myself, I would've been stronger, less spineless. It's their fault. Oh and who could forget that emasculating bitch I call my mother, always treating me like a little baby even when I'm 17. Agh I need to clear my head…_

''m goin' a walk' he mumbled. Remus and Sam looked up from the whispered conversation they were having, their faces a little flushed.

'You want one of the guys to go with you?' asked Amy. Those words hit Peter like a slap to the face, but he didn't let any of them know.

'No, I'll be fine' he said with barely concealed anger.

'Emm, we'll be right back, I just remembered that Remus and I were supposed to give some of our books from fifth year to Dedalus and Hestia' Sam said, grabbing Remus by the hand and rushing out of the compartment.

'Don't be right back, have a decent snog Moony!' yelled Sirius towards the door.

'Get your head out of the gutter Sirius, how d'you know they aren't actually going to give their books to those 5th years?' asked Alice admonishingly.

'Moony, cunning as a fox as always, didn't take any books with him' said Sirius, with a self-satisfied grin on his face, which quickly transformed into a cheeky smirk 'and I believe that your wench owes me an apology Frank.' This earned him a rather heavy Defense Against The Dark Arts Book thrown at his head, courtesy of Alice.

'Ow!' Sirius complained, rubbing his head.

'You let this one play Beater, James?' asked Alice scoffing.

'Ah, he pays me quite handsomely for that' said James.

'Bloody rich people, never satisfied with the money they have' Alice grumbled jokingly.

'Who said anything about money' Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, receiving a swat to the arm from Amy and a laugh from James.

'Lily you okay?' Alice asked. Lily snapped out of the reverie she had been in.

'Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, just thinking…' Lily said. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she had not even noticed Sam and Remus leave. She had been thinking about the girls who had been leering at James in the meeting, and she had realized why. He was drop-dead gorgeous, especially after the summer. She had seen him during the summer of course, but had never really taken him in. James had let his hair grow quite a bit, not quite as long as Sirius's but it was still long nonetheless, he had gained quite a bit of height, and started to fill out his clothes better, and it didn't hurt that he was a light shade of golden, the last two the result of laying about the pool and swimming all throughout the summer while Amy, Sirius and Cass sulked. Looks apart, she could see that James was not the cocky piece of work that he used to be, although he still acted cocky for a few laughs, he had definitely changed over the summer. It was evident in the way he carried himself, not that he was exactly humble, but he carried himself with more maturity. Despite her earlier reservations, she had seen that James had definitely shone in that meeting, he had no trouble taking charge, and he proved that he had what it took to satisfy the requirements of the position of Head. Lily had watched him in concealed amazement throughout the meeting, and she was impressed.

'What's on your mind babe?' Amy asked. Sam and Remus had come back, slightly disappointed.

'Ah couldn't find an empty compartment?' asked Sirius, with a wide grin on his face. Sam blushed, and Remus scowled jokingly at Sirius.

'Anyway Lils what's up?

'Oh nothing serious, just general thoughts… you know, just thinking of how this is our last year in Hogwarts…this is our last train ride to Hogwarts… we should do something to commemorate it or something you know?' Lily said, improvising quickly. To be fair, she had been thinking about that a few days ago.

'Damn Lils, you should've mentioned something before…I can't think of anything right now…' Amy said.

'Well how about a toast?' Sirius said, producing a bottle emblazoned with the Dom Perignon logo from his trunk.

'Now that's an idea' said James conjuring up a few glasses.

Sirius shook the bottle vigorously, and popped it spraying all of them with champagne. Laughter ensued, no one really minding. Sirius filled up all of the glasses, although no one could see how there was enough, to the brim.

'To a fucking legendary last year at Hogwarts!' Sirius said. The others roared, and they all clinked their glasses, and drank deeply. Peter came in. He looked around and his face fell into a sullen mask.

'Sorry to break up the party but we're near the castle. I just thought I'd let you know. I'll be on my way' Peter said, and then promptly left. At his departure James and Remus shared an uneasy glance, while Sirius just shrugged it off.

'Oh come on, he'll get over it, it was just a bleeding toast anyway. What, we can't drink without him these days?' Sirius said. This seemed to put everyone's moods at ease and they went to change into their robes.

* * *

'FIRS' YEARS HERE, FIRS'YEARS HERE, FOLLOW ME THE LOT OF YEH!'

'Alright, Hagrid?' Sirius asked him, as he passed by.

'Aye, and yerself young Mr. Black?' asked Hagrid.

'Can't complain he said winking at Hagrid, and gesturing towards Amy whose shoulders he had wrapped his arm around.

'Well, this is new. Sirius Black and Amy Potter eh? Well yer a fitting pair. You hang on to that one, Sirius' Hagrid said, 'and the same goes for you Amy.'

'Will do, Hagrid'

'Well, I best be on my way. James, are all the first years here?'

'Yeah, they are. How've you been Hagrid?'

'Good, good. What's this, don't tell me you two are a couple too' he said, gesturing at Lily who was standing by his side.

'No no' said James, airily.

'Well, we'll see how long that lasts' Hagrid said, just loud enough for Sirius and Amy to hear.

'What was that?'

'I said I best be on my way.' Hagrid, 'you lot behave now.'

'Shall we get a carriage?' Lily asked the other three. James and Sirius shared a look.

'Well there was actually something we wanted to show you, let's wait for the rest though.'

They were soon joined by Gideon, Fabian, Marlene, Dorcas, Frank, Alice, Remus, Sam and a sulking Peter.

'C'mon then' Sirius said leading the way alongside the lake.

'Sirius the carriages are leaving what's so important' Lily asked him.

'James would you like to tell her or should I?'

'I think you ought to, mate.'

'Fine, fine'

'See Lily the thing of it is…' he said taking a few steps back so he was facing the entire group with James by his side. James and he both drew out their wands and sent them all flying into the lake. They then promptly dove in themselves.

'WHAT THE FUCK POTTER?' said Alice.

'Well you see the thing of it is… we wanted to swim the lake to get to Hogwarts. I mentioned it to James when Lily said we ought to commemorate the last train ride to Hogwarts…' said Sirius grinning widely.

'A little warning would've been nice you twat' Fabian said, but there was laughter in his eyes.

'Right, let's go then, shall we?'

'Not like you left us much of a choice' said Lily.

And so they all swam on, towards the castle that loomed onwards, the cold September water only livening them up.

'Hey Pads, how much you wanna bet I can beat that boat over there to the shore'

'Bet you a few galleons you can't beat that one over there' he said pointing to one that was further ahead.

'That's not very fair'

'Neither was tossing us into the lake you git' said Remus catching up with them, followed by Amy, Dorcas, Lily and the Prewett twins.

'What d'you say James? Think you can make it? Bet I can beat you and the boat'

'Only one way to find out isn't there' said James and they both swam towards the shore as fast as they could. Gideon gave out a whoop and followed, as did the rest of the Gryffindor 7th years.

'Bloody hell, they're neck and neck' Fabian said, in between strokes

'Sirius is going to give out soon, he's getting tired' Lily said, gasping for air.

It seemed like James's swimming over the summer had paid off, for he was the one to reach the shore first. He got out, a look of triumph on his face. Sirius followed a few seconds later.

'Well, at least we both beat the boat' said Sirius, mildly annoyed.

They waited for the rest to get to the shore, and then snuck into the Castle. Luckily for them Mcgonagall was preoccupied with Peeves, who was pelting ink bottles at the first years that had arrived. They walked into the Great Hall, soaking wet and freezing but with smiles plastered on their faces. Even Peter seemed to have calmed down. Every head in the Great Hall turned towards them. When they realized what had happened, the students burst into applause. Sirius and James climbed onto their seats and bowed.

* * *

Sirius tapped his foot impatiently all throughout the Sorting, famished as he was.

When a boy called Yaxley had been sorted into Slytherin, he breathed a sigh of relief.

'I would like you all to give a Hogwarts welcome to all the newly-sorted students, and to all our returning students; Welcome Back! There is a time for speeches, no do not worry Mr. Black I shall not take up too much of your time, but this is not it. Enjoy the feast'

Sirius, James, and the Prewett twins dug into their food, and by the time the girls had loaded their plates, they were refilling theirs.

'Ready?' he asked Fabian and Remus, quietly.

'Aye, c'mon Gid, wand at the ready' he whispered to his brother. Sirius uttered a non-verbal incantation in his head, and the hall was enveloped by darkness. The 7th year males knew exactly what to do, and were no strangers to working in the dark. The several reflexive incantations of _Lumos _were to no avail, the darkness was not going anywhere. Sirius lifted the enchantment as Gideon nudged him to tell him it was done. The darkness had not lasted enough for anyone to process it, it was over as quickly as soon as it had started. As the darkness lifted, several gasps were heard. On the side of the hall facing the doors, there hung a gigantic banner, with a magnificent golden lion, with a crimson mane with a green and silver snake in its mouth. On the side facing the teachers there hung an even larger, scarlet and gold banner with the Gryffindor lion on it, underneath which was emblazoned ' Much Love Gryffindor 7th years'. The lion on the banner had started to roar, and there was not much the teachers could do to stop it. It seemed there had been quite a powerful sticking charm on the banner, because hard as they tried, none of the teachers could get it off.

Mcgonagall had strode over to the Gryffindor table, flushing red.

'My office now' she said pointing at the 7th year males. Their protests silenced by the severe Deputy Headmistress, the boys walked towards her office.

* * *

'Right, so what seems to be the problem Professor?' Frank asked.

'Mr. Longbottom, you know very well what the problem is'

'I don't see why, you're picking on us Minnie, rather sexist of you in fact, are you trying to imply a girl couldn't have done this?'

'Good point Black. Prewett, go fetch Potter's sister won't you?' Gideon sped off, only to be stopped by Mcgonagall. 'This doesn't mean you are off the hook Gideon' Mcgonagall said, smiling ever so slightly when Gideon walked away in mock-disappointment.

'Mr. Potter, I would've thought that as Head Boy, you would know better than this. Juvenile pranks in a position like yours-'

'Hold it just a second, Professor, who's to say we had anything to do with this? The banners leave a lot open to question, it could've just as easily been another Gryffindor, who just wanted to show their feelings to the 7th years. It wasn't necessarily a signature on the banner; it could've just been a gesture of appreciation'

'Mr. Potter I highly doubt-' Amy came bounding into the office.

'Why hello Minnie, how lovely to see you again' Amy said cheerfully.

'Anyway Professor, it could've been a member of a rival house, trying to frame us lot. My point is it could've been a number of people but, as usual, you always pick on us. I mean honestly it is flattering but it gets rather annoying' Sirius said with a look so self-righteous on his face, Remus could barely keep his laughter in.

'Alright, alright Mr. Black, you are hereby declared innocent' McGonagall said. The 7th years broke into applause, when McGonagall added 'until proven guilty'.

'See there you go again, how can you possibly say proven guilty unless you believe we are guilty-'

'Oh stop your whining Mr. Black, and go back to the feast' Mcgonagall said. As they left her office, McGonagall could not help but smile to herself. Despite all of their frequent misdemeanors, McGonagall had a soft spot for this particular group of Gryffindors. While she never really showed them any favoritism, she still genuinely adored the 7th year Gryffindors.

* * *

They had returned to the feast just in time for dessert, which they filled up on.

'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I hope you have enjoyed the food and drink provided to you tonight, and I would like to congratulate the culprits of this magnificent prank, especially brilliant in my opinion was the choice of spell to create the darkness.' Professor Dumbledore started, glancing at the Gryffindor 7th years with a twinkle in his eyes.

'On a more serious note, I would like to issue a warning to all students at Hogwarts. All of you, no doubt, know that the Dark Lord has risen to power over the past few years, but never has he been as strong as he is now. There is not a family that will be safe, despite any proclamations you may have heard about blood status being the deciding factor. I do not enjoy the prospect of worrying you, but I feel it is my duty to do so. Regardless of how protected this castle might be, I would like you all to proceed with extra caution, especially at nighttime. I would like you all to exercise good judgment on whether or not a nighttime excursion is necessary. On that note, may I just offer my condolences to all those that have lost loved ones in this war, my heart goes out to you, and if you require anything from myself or the Deputy Headmistress, we will be at your beck and call.

I would like to raise my goblet to all those that have perished in this senseless violence.'

Dumbledore lifted his goblet.

'In Loving Memory' he said, wiping an invisible tear that was trickling down his cheek.

'In Loving Memory' the students echoed back. At this point James and Amy were holding back their own tears, and to no ones surprise, they weren't the only ones. A number of students were seen, with tears in their eyes, and friends comforting them.

'Thank you all for your respect students of Hogwarts. I apologize for the dampening of any spirits. Mr. Filch has added nothing new to the list of Forbidden Items, but he would, I am sure, advise you not to wander into the Forbidden Forest at any time, for any reason' he said once again casting a glance at the 7th year Gryffindors.

'Also, would you all join me in congratulating the new Head Girl and Boy, Lily Evans and James Potter'

The applause was thunderous. Lily and James stood up, both of them feeling a bit awkward.

'I'm sure you're all tired of hearing this foolish old man speak, and so, I would like to bid you all good night. However, I apologize in advance to Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans, for I must take up some more of your time, please meet me in my office.' Dumbledore said. The scraping of chairs filled the hall as the students got up.

* * *

Lily and James walked out of the hall and towards Dumbledore's office, in relative silence.

'You know, you really shouldn't be pulling pranks, they might take away your badge' said Lily, trying not to sound too sanctimonious.

'Are you trying to say you don't want to lose my company, Lily?' said James, his tongue between his teeth. Lily got slightly flustered at this, which caused James to chuckle.

'What's so funny?' Lily asked, in a slightly ticked off tone.

'You're so cute when you get all flustered' he said, causing a blush to creep over Lily's creamy face. Once again James could not help but wonder how far down that blush went.

'You're not so bad yourself Mr. Potter' Lily said, smirking uncharacteristically.

James put his hand up to his mouth in mock surprise.

'Why Ms. Evans, I do believe that Sirius and myself are starting to rub off on you' he said.

'Let us pray that is not the case, otherwise I would fear for the sanity of my staff' said a deeply amused Professor Dumbledore. The two 7th years looked at the Headmaster sheepishly.

'If I may ask, Professor, do you own an invisibility cloak?' James asked.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled slightly at that.

'No Mr. Potter, I have no need for one, as it were, it seems that my wand's decided that a disillusionment charm is all I require.' said Dumbledore. A faraway, slightly troubled look passed over the normally serene features of the Headmaster and remained as such for the remainder of the journey.

Dumbledore strode through his office doors and sat down behind his desk.

'Please' he said gesturing at the chairs. Lily and James sat down, wondering what the Headmaster had to say.

'I wanted to inform you of the password of the Heads Quarters; Horned Toad, it is quite arbitrarily selected' he said, with a twinkle in his eye at the expression on Lily's face, 'and you may change it at your hearts desire using the appropriate incantations,' He broke off to cast a spell towards his door, 'like so. Although I implore you to not change the password without the other's knowledge, no matter how angry you may be at them.' He said a slight smile passing over his face, causing the two teenagers before him to grin sheepishly.

'Professor, where exactly is the Heads' dorm?'

'I'm sure Mr. Potter would be more capable of guiding you due to certain… altercations with various Heads over the past few years' he said. James beamed with pride at his words.

'Also, the room on the left is the Head Boy's, and the other one is obviously the Head Girl's, we thought it would be in bad taste to put up large signs or something of the like up.'

'Thank you Professor.'

'That is all, I feel you are more than up to speed on what your duties are, given the tediously long letters that were sent to you over the summer, and I'm quite sure you're capable of handling them. Is there anything you need clarification on?' Dumbledore said. James looked like he was about to ask a question, but restrained himself.

'Yes, James?'

'Well, Professor, I just wanted to know… and this may sound silly, among other things, why me? Why not, I dunno, Remus or Frank?'

'Ah, I'm afraid that is a question I will have to answer at a later date. Although if you don't want the position…'

'Oh, no, that's not it at all, I was… I dunno, curious'

'I will give you an answer Mr. Potter, but not at this moment. Anything else?' Dumbledore asked. The two shook their heads.

'Then you may leave, good night.'

'Oh and James' Dumbledore said.

'Yes Professor?'

'I'm sure you've tired of hearing this, but I am truly sorry about Helena and Charles' he said.

'So am I, Professor, but I've realized that being sorry isn't going to change anything. In order to change the world, we have to change the way we look at it. Death is simple for those who die, it's the ones that are left behind that have to deal with it, and feeling sorry won't solve anything, it'll just make things worse. So, Professor I would like to ask you not for your apologies, although they mean a lot to me, and my sisters, but just for you to do what you have to do to defeat the scum that did this.' Said James earnestly. Lily felt a rush of admiration for James at that moment.

'I will do the best I can James, you have my word. And, I think that you have answered your earlier question as well, right there' said Dumbledore, a slight smile on his face.

'Good night Professor' said Lily and James.

'Good night'

As he watched the pair retreat, he allowed a solitary tear to roll down his cheek.

_That boy was so carefree only a few months ago... his outlook on life has changed drastically…but such wise words from such a young man... Wisdom really does transcend age _Professor Dumbledore thought to himself.

* * *

Lily and James walked towards the dorms, both of them deep in thought.

'You don't think I was being I dunno…pretentious or something back there do you?' asked James.

'How do you mean?' asked Lily.

'Well, I dunno, like that little speech I gave there, I feel like I might've-'

'No I don't think you were being pretentious at all' said Lily quietly.

'Oh, good then.'

'When did you get so wise, Potter?' asked Lily, teasingly. James arched an eyebrow.

'Comes with the territory, love' he said cockily.

'See, that's pretentious' she said, a smile forming on her face.

'Fair enough' he said, with a slight laugh.

'So incidentally, what altercations was the Professor talking about?'

'Umm well the altercations that _he_ was talking about would be revenge on heads that Sirius and I didn't exactly get along with.'

'Mmhmm, and um… what other altercations have you had there?' asked Lily.

'I'd…rather not say?' he said, feeling uncharacteristically awkward.

'Ooh, James' said Lily wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. James laughed at that.

'Which heads have you had a go at then?'

'The last 2' said James.

'Okay is there a single marauder who hasn't done the nasty with Mandy, honestly…'

'Well to be fair, Peter hasn't, and if you count Frank, that makes two, but the rest of us are irresistible, I guess' said James, laughing.

'Oh my, modesty is not one of your finer qualities is it?'

'I guess not, although I'd love to hear what you think my finer qualities are' he said wiggling his eyebrows like she had done a few minutes ago. Lily pretended to shudder at that, causing James to laugh.

'C'mon Lily, I'm dying to know…We did share a bed remember? It's only fair you tell a bloke you've shared a bed with what you like about him' said James, causing Lily to blush slightly, but she regained her composure quickly.

'Well to be honest Mr. Potter, that night was an utter disappointment, after all the stories I've heard about worlds being rocked and what not, that was a bit of a let-down' she said, tossing her hair, feigning arrogance.

'By the way, and don't take offense to this, but when did you get so… I dunno, open about sex. Like I've never heard you joking about it or anything like that before.'

Lily laughed at that.

'Well, James I didn't make it a point to talk to you about sex before the end of last year, as you may remember' she said.

'Fair enough' said James, laughing slightly.

'Oh and here we are.' He said, gesturing to the portrait of Merlin tucked away in the corner of the corridor they were in.

'Horned Toad' Lily said, her face crinkling in irritation at the ridiculous password eliciting a laugh from James.

'Can we change the password, please?' asked Lily as the portrait opened.

'Sure, what did you have in mind?'

'How about Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds?' asked Lily.

'Oh the Beatles, yeah that sounds good' said James, closing the portrait door in order to change the password.

'You've heard of the Beatles?' asked Lily, quite surprised.

'Oh yeah, I love em. I like quite a lot of muggle music, and so do Sirius and Amy, which aggravated his sad excuse for parents to no end.'

'Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised, Amy had a bigger record collection than I did when I first met her.'

'You haven't seen anything yet, you should see my parents' collection' said James. At this, Lily wasn't quite sure what to say, she didn't want to say anything that might upset James, so she kept silent. James, however, sensed this.

'It's okay to talk about them you know…not talking about them would be like not acknowledging their existence, which I doubt they'd be too pleased with. Seriously though, I've accepted that they're… gone, and well like I said earlier nothing I say or don't say for that matter is going to bring them back.' He said.

'I just… didn't want to bring back painful memories or anything' said Lily softly.

James drew his wand, and cast the spell to change the password.

'Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds' he said.

'Is she now?' asked Merlin sleepily. The portrait door opened once more.

'After you, milady' said James, bowing.

'Thank you, kind sir' said Lily with a curtsey.

As she walked through the entrance, and pushed aside the dark velvety curtains that hung in front of it, Lily could not help but feel delighted.

'Wow, its gorgeous' she said, as James stepped through.

'Yeah, it really is.'

The Heads' dorm was larger than the Gryffindor Common Room, and it consisted of a large beige couch in front of the roaring fire place, with two armchairs to either side of it, another couch, which was black, in the middle of the room facing the entrance, highly polished oak tables, a rather large collection of paintings, large picturesque windows with dark velvet curtains, a staircase, and three well polished doors; the bathroom, and the bedrooms.

'Where does the staircase go?' asked Lily.

'The roof' said James.

'Oh and how would you know that Mr. Potter?'

'Ah you caught me' James said briefly remembering the encounter with the lusty brunette. His mind however quickly replaced Mandy, with Lily. James tried to clear his head, but he could not get the images out of his head.

'I'm going to go check out the bedrooms' James said quickly, rushing to the room on the left. Lily rushed to her own bedroom and smiled at the sight of it. The king-sized bed was covered in a large inviting scarlet blanket, her trunk at the foot of the bed. Facing it was a fireplace, which filled the room with a warm glow. In the left corner, there was a mahogany dressing table. On the left side of the room there was a large window, with scarlet and gold hangings, and on the other side a door. There was also a walk in closet with a full length mirror inside, which Lily loved.

Lily opened the door, and walked into the bathroom. There were 3 doors, one which led to the Heads' Common room, and one which she could only assume lead to James's room. She walked to the door at the far end, and opened it. James's room was almost the same as hers only it was slightly bigger, there was a large closet, instead of the walk-in closet and the dressing table was a lot smaller.

James walked into the bathroom a few seconds after Lily.

'This place is pretty sweet, eh?'

'Oh yeah, it's brilliant'

The bathroom was a sight in itself, with a large pool-sized tub in the corner, a separate shower, opulent sinks and something Lily could only assume was the magical equivalent of a hot tub. Of course there was also the obligatory porcelain throne.

'Don't worry I won't be too dirty' he said. Lily's head moved so fast, it was a wonder she didn't snap her neck.

'What?' she said, slightly flushed.

'I'm not messy, in the bathroom, like I won't leave towels all over the place and stuff.' Said James, cocking his head to the left, giving Lily a sideways look.

'Oh' said Lily feeling slightly stupid.

'Why Lily Evans, you pervert' said James, grinning widely. Lily blushed deeply at that.

"Aww its okay, you're just falling under my spell' he said, pretending to preen. Lily could not help but laugh at James's antics.

'Anyways, I'm completely knackered, I'm off to bed' he said, turning around to go to his room, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked.

'Okay, good night then James' she said.

'Good night Lily' he said shutting the door behind him. Lily walked out of the bathroom feeling slightly embarrassed.

_Idiot, what else would he be talking about…and why would you think that he was talking about something else… _ Lily thought as she changed into her night-clothes.

The question she most wanted answered, she wouldn't answer though.

_Why did the idea not seem all that bad?_

… _Because you're falling under his spell…_ answered her unconscious mind.

* * *

I've not been writing too frequently because well to be honest I've lost a lot of my motivation to write…

Let me know what you like, and what you didn't like and what you thought of the chapter.

SeasonInHell


End file.
